4 Walls
by Sharon Jung
Summary: Kim Samuel, Park Jihoon, Lee Daehwi, Bae Jinyoung. Nama mereka selalu berkaitan satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu tentang cinta keempat remaja itu. Ketika seseorang tidak bisa menentukan dengan siapa ia jatuh cinta. Semuanya sangat rumit. Okey, author gak bisa bikin summary:" Baca dulu aja,siapa tau nyantol hehe SamHoon, SamHwi, JinHwi, WinkDeep, and other couple in p101
1. Chapter 1

**4 WALLS Chap 1**

Kim Samuel.

Anak lelaki berwajah campuran itu berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah cukup ramai oleh murid-murid. Dia mencari ruangan kepala sekolah. Cukup sulit baginya karena sekolah itu luas dan memiliki banyak ruangan. Ia menyerah, dan memilih bertanya kepada seorang pria manis yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

"Permisi." Ucap Samuel sambil tersenyum. Pria di hadapannya terdiam sejenak, sambil memandangi wajah asing Samuel.

"Aku murid baru disini, aku ingin bertanya letak ruang kepala sekolah." Ujar Samuel lagi. Lelaki manis tadi tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ujar lelaki tadi masih dengan senyumnya.

Samuel dan lelaki tadi tidak banyak berbicara, mungkin masih canggung. Samuel juga tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Samuel memang agak cuek karena dia hidup di Negara barat sana. Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan, Samuel membungkuk berterima kasih kepada lelaki manis tadi.

" _Gamsahamnida_." Ucap Samuel.

"Tidak perluk seformal itu. Sekarang kau temanku, dan aku adalah teman pertamamu. Ingat itu!" Ujar lelaki tadi sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajahnya. Samuel tertawa kecil melihat perlakuannya.

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Ujar lelaki manis itu.

" _Park Jihoon_. Aku dari kelas 2-3" Ucap lelaki tadi sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Samuel membalasnya.

" _Kim Samuel_. Senang bertemu denganmu _sunbae._ " Ucap Samuel sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, panggil aku ' _hyung'_ saja." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Samuel mengangguk.

"Masuklah, jika kau kesulitan mendapatkan teman, datangi saja aku. Kelasku di lantai dua, di bagian tengah." Ucap Jihoon. Samuel segera memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

.

Jaehwan _gyojang_ , kepala sekolah mereka memasuki kelas 1-2, kelas baru Samuel. Samuel sedikit gugup,takut tidak beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya yang baru. Ketika kepala sekolah memasuki kelas itu, ruangan langsung senyap, bukan karena takut, tapi lebih karena penasaran dengan siapa orang yang dibawa oleh Bapak Jaehwan YTH ini.

"Kalian kedatangan murid baru, dia pindahan dari Los Angeles." Murid-murid ber-oh ria ketika kepala sekolah selesai berbicara.

" _Annyeonghaseyo… Kim Samuel imnida._ " Samuel memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan badannya, menyesuaikan dengan kebiasaan orang Korea.

"Silakan duduk di bangku kosong. Saya keluar dulu." Ujar Jaehwan, kemudian keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Samuel duduk di bangku kosong yang dimaksud oleh kepala sekolah tadi. Saat Samuel baru saja duduk, anak yang di depannya langsung menghadap ke belakang. Anak itu tersenyum ketika matanya bertemu dengan Samuel.

"Namaku _Yoo Seonho_." Ucap lelaki tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Samuel menjabat tangan teman barunya setelah Jihoon

"Kim Samuel. Kau bisa memanggilku, Samuel atau Muel." Ujar Samuel.

"Aku kira kau tidak bisa bahasa Korea. Wajahmu benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea." Ucap Seonho.

"Wajahku menurun dari ayahku." Jawab Samuel.

"Ayahmu orang Amerika?" Tanya Seonho, Samuel menggeleng.

"Dia seorang _hispanic_." Ucap Samuel.

"Tapi aku besar di Amerika." Tambah Samuel. Seonho mengangguk mengerti.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa kelaparan segera berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin mencari sumber makanan. Seorang lelaki yang juga sekelas dengan Samuel menghampiri meja Seonho.

"Seonho _-ya kajja_. Aku sudah sangat lapar, apalagi kau." Ucap lelaki itu.

"Muel- _ah,_ ayo kita ke kantin bersama." Ajak Seonho. Lelaki tadi melirik kearah Samuel, lalu tersenyum.

"Temanku bertambah." Ujar lelaki tadi lalu menghampiri Samuel.

"Namaku _Lee Eui Woong_." Ucap lelaki tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tahu namamu, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi. Lebih baik kita ke kantin sekarang sebelum kantin penuh." Belum juga Samuel memperkenalkan dirinya lagi, Eui Woong sudah memotongnya.

Dan benar saja, kantin sudah sangat penuh oleh para siswa yang kelaparan. Seonho menghela nafas kecewa, karena dia adalah orang yang paling senang makan.

"Seonho _-ya_ …" Seorang lelaki tampan melambaikan tangannya kearah Seonho. Kemudian Seonho mengajak kedua temannya itu pergi menuju lelaki tampan tadi.

"Untung saja aku menempati tempat untuk kalian." Ucap lelaki tampan tadi. Sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu melirik Samuel yang tampak asing.

"Dia Samuel, murid baru di kelasku." Seonho mengatakannya karena dia tahu arti tatapan lelaki tampan itu.

" _Can you speak Korean?"_ Tanya lelaki tampan tadi. Samuel mengangguk.

"Aku bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar." Jawab Samuel.

"Aku kira kau tidak bisa berbahasa Korea, tadinya aku akan menawarkan untuk menjadi gurumu." Ujar lelaki tadi bergurau, Samuel tertawa kecil. Sepertinya ia bisa dengan mudah bergaul bersama orang-orang baru disini. Mereka sangat ramah.

"Bahkan bahasa Korea Samuel lebih baik dari pada kau Guanlin _hyung_." Ucap Seonho sambil memakan makanannya yang baru saja datang.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali kepada _oppa_." Ujar lelaki bernama Guanlin tadi sambil mengambil sepotong sosis dari piring Seonho. Baru saja Seonho akan memaki, seseorang datang menggagalkan makiannya.

" _Annyeong_ …" Sapa orang tadi ramah.

"Samuel? Kau disini? Kau kenal mereka?" Tanya lelaki manis yang tadi pagi mengantar Samuel ke ruang kepala sekolah bersama seorang lelaki yang juga tak kalah manis.

"Seonho dan Eui Woong teman sekelasku. Aku tidak sulit mendapatkan teman." Ucap Samuel kepada Jihoon.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Hyung Seob, lelaki yang bersama Jihoon tadi. Jihoon mengangguk lucu sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Jihoon _hyung_ yang mengantarku ke ruang kepala sekolah." Jawab Samuel.

"Aku _Hyung Seob,_ aku sekelas dengan Jihoon."

"Woojin _-ah…_ " Jihoon memanggil seseorang yang tampak kebingungan. Hyungseob mengalihkan pandangannya kepada lelaki pemilik gigi gingsul yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Sama seperti yang lain, Woojin juga terlihat bingung saat ada Samuel diantara mereka.

"Dia Samuel, teman sekelasku yang baru." Ujar Hyungseob mengerti tatapan Woojin.

"Aku Park Woojin. Oiya, kau sudah memiliki ekskul?" Tanya Woojin tiba-tiba.

"Dia pasti akan berpromosi." Dengus Guanlin.

"Belum, aku akan segera ke ruangan ketua osis setelah ini." Jawab Samuel.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Semua orang langsung menatap Jihoon yang sedang mengunyah nasinya. Jihoon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

" _Waeyo?"_ Tanya Jihoon setelah menelan nasinya.

"Tidak biasanya kau mudah akrab dengan orang baru." Ucap Seonho. Jihoon mengedikkan bahunya.

"Benar, aku saja baru mengetahui sikap asli Jihoon setelah sebulan lebih sekelas dengannya, jika bukan karena ekskul, mungkin kita tidak pernah dekat." Ujar Woojin.

"Kau juga begitu." Dengus Hyungseob.

"Bahkan Hyungseob sangat kesulitan ketika menyukaimu dulu, karena kau terlalu pasif." Celetuk Jihoon. Woojin tersenyum genit kearah Hyungseob, memperlihatkan gingsul menawannya.

"Kau akan masuk ekskul apa?" Tanya Seonho kepada Samuel.

"Aku belum tahu ada ekskul apa saja disini." Jawab Samuel.

"Karena wajahmu terlihat _cool,_ kau cocok menjadi pemain basket." Ujar Guanlin mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Samuel.

"Tidak, dengan wajahmu itu, aku yakin kau akan terlihat lebih keren ketika menjadi anggota _dance_." Woojin ikut mempromosikan ekskulnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan bagus dalam vocal." Ujar Seonho.

Samuel bingung mendengarnya, tapi dia sudah memutuskan akan masuk ekskul yang mana. Samuel hanya tertawa mendengar teman-teman dan para _hyungnya_ mempromosikan ekskul mereka.

"Daripada kau mendengarkan mereka, ayo aku antar ke ruang ketua osis." Jihoon sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Samuel meminum jusnya, lalu segera bergegas ke ruang ketua osis bersama Jihoon.

" _Hyung_ kau ikut ekskul apa?" Tanya Samuel.

"Aku seorang _dancer_." Jawab Jihoon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aku fikir kau bukan _dancer_ , wajahmu itu tidak cocok jadi _dancer._ " Canda Samuel. Jihoon memicingkan matanya.

"Aku akan sangat seksi saat menari, kau meremehkanku." Ucap Jihoon kesal. Samuel tertawa melihat 'teman pertemanya' itu kesal.

"Aku ingin ke toilet, kau lurus saja, lalu belok kanan, disana ada ruangan ketua osis, paling ujung." Ucap Jihoon.

" _Hyung_ pergilah ke kamar mandi, daripada celanamu basah." Canda Samuel lagi. Samuel sangat suka menggoda Jihoon, ia menganggap Jihoon itu lucu.

" _Yak!_ " Teriak Jihoon kesal, Samuel segera pergi meninggalkan Jihoon.

Samuel pergi sesuai intruksi yang diberikan Jihoon. Ia sudah dekat dengan ruangan ketua osis. Saat ia akan memasuki ruangan itu, ada seseorang yang keluar dari sana, membawa setumpuk kertas. Samuel sedikit terkejut saat pintu dibuka, hampir saja ia terkena dorongan pintu.

"Maaf, aku kira tidak ada orang." Ujar lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. " Jawab Samuel.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap lelaki tadi, Samuel hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu ia pun memasuki ruang ketua osis.

"Yooww Lee Daehwi." Sapa Jihoon saat melihat lelaki dengan setumpuk kertas berpapasan dengannya.

"Bantu aku." Ucap Daehwi kerepotan.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus membantu teman baruku." Tolak Jihoon. Sebenarnya, jikapun ia tidak membantu Samuel, Jihoon tidak akan mau membantu teman seangkatannya itu.

"Ohh jadi murid berwajah asing itu adalah teman barumu?" Tanya Daehwi. Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Tadi tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengannya saat aku keluar dari ruang ketos." Jawab Daehwi.

"Baguslah, berarti dia tidak tersasar." Ujar Jihoon.

"Apakah dia akan bertemu dengan Jonghyun _hyung?_ " Tanya Daehwi lagi.

"Iya, dia ingin bertanya-tanya tentang ekskul di sekolah ini." Jawab Jihoon.

"Firasatku mengatakan, dia akan mengikuti klub _dance_." Ucap daehwi.

"Semoga saja begitu." Jihoon menanggapinya sambil tersenyum girang.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, ini sangat berat. Kau sangat tega memilih teman barumu itu daripada aku yang sudah menjadi temanmu sejak lama." Dengus Daehwi.

"Selamat tinggal." Jihoon segera meninggalkan Daehwi yang bersiapsiap akan memakinya karena mengabaikan omongan lelaki imut itu.

" _Hyung!"_ Panggil Jihoon ketika ia melihat ketua osis sedang berbicara dengan Samuel.

"Kau teman Samuel?" Tanya Jonghyun kalem.

"Tentu saja. Aku teman pertama Muel." Jawab Jihoon sambil duduk di sebelah Samuel.

"Tidak biasanya kau langsung akrab dengan orang baru." Ucap Jonghyun. Semuanya tau jika Jihoon adalah orang yang pendiam awalnya, tapi jika sudah akrab, Jihoon adalah orang yang sangat ceria dan baik juga penuh _aegyo_.

"Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu _hyung,_ aku bosan mendengarnya." Dengus Jihoon.

"Itu fakta." Timpal Jonghyun. Jihoon hanya mencibir Jonghyun.

"Baiklah _hyung_ , terimakasih sudah membantuku." Ucap Samuel, lalu berpamitan karena bel sudah berbunyi.

"Sudah selesai? Mengapa tidak lama saja? Aku malas masuk kelas." Ujar Jihoon.

" _Hyung,_ kau harus belajar. Cepat kita pergi ke kelas." Ucap Samuel sambil menarik lengan Jihoon. Jihoon terlihat kesal karena harus belajar.

"Kau ikut ekskul apa?" Tanya Jihoon sambil berjalan.

"Rahasia." Jawab Samuel sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Cih… Kau tidak mau memberi tahu teman pertamamu ini?" Dengus Jihoon. Samuel tertawa melihat Jihoon yang kesal. Dimata Samuel, Jihoon yang kesal sangat manis. di mata semua orang, Jihoon sangat manis.

" _Hyung_ mengapa kau sangat manis ketika kau sedang kesal?" Samuel mencoba menggoda teman pertamanya itu.

 _Blush._ Wajah Jihoon menjadi merah seketika. Jihoon sudah sering dibilang manis oleh orang-orang, tetapi ketika Samuel yang mengatakannya, dia merasa ada yang berbeda. Samuel semakin gemas melihat Jihoon yang merona. Semburat merah dipipinya itu membuat Jihoon semakin manis.

"Menyebalkan." Dengus Jihoon lalu berjalan duluan. Samuel tertawa melihat Jihoon berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Ada apa _hyung?_ Apa aku salah?" Samuel menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jihoon, lalu merangkul lelaki manis itu.

"Yang kau ucapkan tadi itu salah. Aku itu tampan, aku tidak manis." Cibir Jihoon.

"Tidak tidak, kau manis _hyung_." Samuel kembali menggoda Jihoon.

"Cepatlah ke kelas, anak kecil." Jihoon mengusir Samuel karena entah mengapa dia merasa malu.

"Sampai jumpa _hyung_ manis." Ujar Samuel sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jihoon menyuruh Samuel cepat pergi sambil menggerakkan tangannya.

.

.

.

Bel yang paling ditunggu sudah berbunyi. Bel pulang sekolah. Semua anak berhamburan keluar kelas, melepas jenuh seharian berkutat dengan buku.

"Seonho- _ya…_ Apakah kau akan ke ruang latihan?" Tanya Samuel. Wajah Seonho menjadi cerah.

"Kau ikut ekskul vocal?" Tanya Seonho gembira. Samuel hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita kesana!" Ajak Seonho sambil merangkul Samuel. Anak ayam itu sangat semangat.

"Mengapa kau sangat bersemangat?" Tanya Eui Woong heran. Seonho tidak menjawab. Ia tersenyum penuh arti sambil melirik Samuel.

"Kau ikut ekskul vocal?" Tanya Eui Woong. Lagi-lagi Samuel hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita ke ruang latihan." Ajak Seonho semangat.

"Kau tidak takut Guanlin melihatmu?" Tanya Eui Woong.

"Ahh aku lupa." Seonho langsung melepaskan rangkulannya di pundak Samuel.

Ditengah perjalanan, Samuel, Seonho dan Eui Woong bertemu dengan Hyung Seob.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Guanlin hyung?" Tanya Samuel yang penasaran.

"Begitulah. Dia tegila-gila padaku." Jawab Seonho percaya diri.

" _Mwoya?!_ Kau jangan mengarang cerita, sudah sangat jelas kau yang sering membuntutinya dulu." Sanggah Eui Woong.

"Omong kosong." Cibir Hyung Seob

" _Hyung_ kau juga kan? Kau dulu sering memperhatikan Woojin _hyung_ , setiap hari kau selalu memuji gingsulnya itu." Ujar Seonho tak mau kalah.

"Aku memang melakukannya, yang pasti aku tidak membuntutinya." Cibir Hyungseob. Samuel tertawa mendengar perdebatan kedua teman barunya itu.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang latihan, semua mata tertuju kepada Samuel yang baru saja datang. Samuel tersenyum canggung sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Muel- _ie…"_ Teriak Jihoon sambil berlari kearah Samuel.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan ikut ekskul _dance_." Ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum senang.

" _Hyung_ kau salah, Samuel adalah seorang penyanyi." Ujar Seonho.

" _Jinjja?"_ Tanya Jihoon tidak percaya.

"Kim Samuel? Aku sudah mendengarmu dari Jonghyun _hyung_ jika kau akan ikut ekskul ini." Ujar Daniel, ketua ekskul _dance._ Seonho menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Kau mengkhianatiku?" Tanya Seonho.

"Aku tidak bilang akan masuk ekskul vocal." Ujar Samuel.

"Ahh… Alasan Samuel mengajak ke ruang latihan bersama, karena ruang latihan anak _dance_ dan vocal karena kita satu ruangan." Ujar Eui Woong akhirnya.

"Kau pintar." Ucap Samuel sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aku tidak percaya jika Samuel menipuku." Ucap Seonho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Anak-anak yang berada di sekitar mereka tertawa mendengarnya.

" _Annyeong…_ " Ujar seorang yang tiba-tiba saja ada di dekat mereka.

"Daehwi _hyung_." Ujar Seonho sambil memeluk Daehwi.

"Bukankah kau yang tadi berpapasan denganku?" Tanya Daehwi kepada Samuel.

"Ah iya. Namaku Kim Samuel, aku murid baru di sekolah ini." Jawab Samuel sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Lee Daehwi. Panggil saja aku Daehwi _hyung._ " Ucap Daehwi.

"Kau tidak cocok dipanggil _hyung_." Celetuk Daniel. Daehwi melotot kearah Daniel.

"Kau tidak bersama Baejin?" Tanya Hyungseob.

"Dia tidak bisa latihan, dia harus pulang duluan." Ujar Daehwi.

Setelah selesai bercakap-cakap, akhirnya kumpul anggota dimulai. Samuel langsung mendapatkan banyak teman karena dia memang orang yang mudah bergaul, dan juga berkat bantuan Jihoon. Samuel dapat mengikuti kelas _dance_ dengan sangat baik. Lelaki berwajah campuran itu bahkan mendapatkan banyak pujian dari anggota ekskul tersebut.

"Woww… Kim Samuel ternyata _dancer_ yang hebat." Puji Daniel ketika sudah istirahat.

"Aku memang seorang pro." Ujar Samuel percaya diri, tentu saja ia hanya becanda.

"Kau tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan keseksianku." Ucap Jihoon sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. Samuel dan Daniel tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalian menertawaiku?" Dengus Jihoon.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri Jihoon- _ah_." Ujar Daniel.

"Kalian iri kepadaku, aku tahu itu." Ucap Jihoon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat lelah." Ujar Hyungseob yang baru saja datang dan menyenderkan punggungnya di bahu Jihoon.

" _Yak!_ Punggungmu sangat basah. Pergilah." Dengus Jihoon sambil merangkak menjauhi Hyungseob.

"Kau tega pada sahabat terbaikmu ini?" Tanya Hyungseob dengan wajah kecewa.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu." Cibir Jihoon.

"Kalian sangat berisik." Ujar Seonho dan Daehwi yang baru saja datang.

"Yooww… Ada anak-anak vocal yang kesepian." Ujar Ong Seungwoo.

"Ayok kita kembali lagi." Ucap Daehwi membalikkan badannya sambil merangkul Seonho.

"Kau sangat pemarah Lee Daehwi." Celetuk Jihoon.

" _Yak!_ " Maki Daehwi.

"Walaupun kita seangkatan, aku tetap lebih tua darimu anak muda." Ucapan Jihoon itu disambut tawa oleh orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Ya, Lee Daehwi adalah seorang anak akselerasi saat dia di sekolah menengah dulu, jadi wajar saja jika Daehwi lebih cepat memasuki sekolah menangah atas, dia seharusnya masih kelas sepuluh, begitupun dengan kekasih Seonho, Lai Guan Lin, lelaki tampan itu merupakan anak akselerasi pindahan dari Taiwan.

"Daehwi- _ya,_ kapan kau akan bergabung denga ekskul ini?" Tanya Daniel. Daehwi pernah mengatakan jika ia ingin masuk ekskul yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang tampan dan terkenal tersebut, tapi masalahnya adalah jadwal latihan ekskul _dance_ dan vocal bersamaan, jadi ia hanya bisa mengikuti vocal saja.

" _Hyung_ kau kan kan sekarang sudah menjadi ketua ekskul, tolong ubah jadwal latihannya, aku tidak bisa mengikuti ekskul ini, karena jadwal latihan yang bentrok." Keluh Daehwi.

"Bolehkah aku mengganti jadwal latihan bapak ketua osis?" Tanya Daniel kepada Jonghyun.

"Itu terserah ketua ekskul, aku hanya ketua osis, jika sudah disini, aku adalah bawahanmu." Jawab Jonghyun kalem.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengubahnya." Ucap Daniel final, dan membuat lengkungan di bibir Daehwi.

"Terimakasih _hyung_." Ujar Daehwi sambil memegang tangan Daniel karena senang.

"Uhuk." Seungwoo berdehem agar Daehwi melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Daniel.

"Ahh… Maaf Ong _hyung_." Ucap Daehwi sambil melepas tangan Daniel.

"Setelah Samuel, sekarang kau yang mengkhianatiku? Dunia ini sungguh kejam." Ucap Seonho sambil memasang raut sedih buatannya.

"Aku tidak mengkhianatimu." Jawab Samuel da Daehwi bersamaan. Keduanya saling bertatapan lalu tertawa karena hal tadi.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian benar-benar baru saling mengenal?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil menggoda kedua adik kelasnya itu.

"Kemistri kalian benar-benar sangat baik." Ucap Seungwoo sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Samuel dan Daehwi hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan para _hyungnya_ itu.

"Ini namanya pengkhianatan yang asli. Kau tega Samuel." Ujar Jihoon, sang teman pertama Samuel.

"Kau juga lebih memilih Samuel, daripada aku. Kau juga mengkhianatiku Park Jihoon." Cibir Daehwi.

"Adegan memanas." Celetuk Woojin.

"Jadi disini pemeran utamanya adalah Samuel sang anak baru yang diperebutkan oleh kedua kakak kelasnya yang sangat popular." Tambah Daniel.

"Aku tahu aku sangat mempesona." Ucap Samuel sambil menyisir rambutnya menggunakan tangan.

"Samuel untukmu saja, aku masih ada Baejin." Ucap Daehwi.

"Tidak, kau bisa mengambilnya." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kalian tidak bisa menolak pesonaku." Ujar Samuel dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Jika kau bukan _dancer_ yang baik, aku sudah mengeluarkanmu." Ujar Daniel yang juga geli dengan kepercayaan diri Samuel. Semua orang disana tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Ayok cepat ke kantin, aku sangat lapar." Seonho menarik tangan Samuel yang bermalas-malasan.

"Kita tidak akan kehilangan meja Seonho, tenang saja sudah ada kekasihmu yang pasti memesankan meja untukmu." Ujar Samuel.

"Samuel benar." Ujar Eui Woong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

Sesampainya di kantin, benar saja jika Guan Lin sudah menempati tempat untuk mereka bertiga. Ketiga lelaki itu menghampiri meja yang berada tepat di tengah kantin. Banyak sekali orang yang melirik kearah Samuel ketika ia sedang berjalan. Sesekali Samuel tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau tidak usah tebar pesona." Cibir Jihoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Samuel yang tersenyum kepada orang lain.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Guan Lin sambil memakan makanannya.

"Kau mau ku pukul?" Tanya Jihoon sinis.

" _Andwe_." Bukan Guan Lin, tapi Seonho yang menjawabnya.

"Cih." Jihoon kembali mencibir pasangan yang lebih muda darinya itu.

" _Annyeong…_ " Sapa suara seseorang yang terdengar sangat ceria.

"Daehwi- _ya_ … " Sapa Hyungseob sambil tersenyum juga.

"Kau bersama lelaki _deep dark_ ini?" Tanya Jihoon saat melihat Jinyoung yang berada di belakang Daehwi.

"Kau seperti memiliki dendam padaku Park Jihoon." Ucap Jinyoung sambil duduk di sebelah Daehwi.

"Kalian selalu saja bertengkar jika bertemu." Ujar Daehwi sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Jinyoung melirik kea rah Samuel yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"Kau Kim Samuel?" Tanya Jinyoung. Samuel mengangggukkan kepalanya.

"Baejin _hyung?_ " Tanya Samuel. Lelaki yang dipanggil _Baejin_ itu pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku mendengarmu dari Daehwi." Ucap Jinyoung.

"Aku juga mendengar tentang _hyung_ dari Daehwi _hyung_." Jawab Samuel.

"Daehwi mendapatkan _jackpot_." Ujar Hyungseob.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Kau mendapatkan kedua lelaki tampan ini." Ujar Hyungseob iri sambil menunjuk Samuel dan Jinyoung dengan dagunya.

"Lalu aku? Apakah aku tidak tampan?" Protes Woojin.

"Tidak." Jawab Hyungseob datar.

"Lalu mengapa kau masih menjadi kekasihku?" Dengus Woojin.

"Karena gingsulmu." Celetuk Seonho yang diiringi tawa.

"Apakah kau berpacaran dengan gingsulku?" Cibir Woojin.

"Yay a ya… Gingsulmu itu membuat banyak orang tertarik." Jawab Hyungseob, ada sedikit cemburu ketika ia mengatakannya.

"Termasuk kau?" Goda Woojin. Hyungseob hanya mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , kau dulu mengejar-gejarnya sampai setiap hari kau selalu membicarakan gingsul milik Woojin _hyung_." Ujar Eui Woong dengan mulut penuh.

"Anak kecil ini… Tidak boleh makan sambil berbicara." Canda Jinyoung pada Eui Woong. Pria lucu itu kembali mengunyah makanannya sambil menatap Jinyoung tajam.

.

.

.

" _Hyung,_ maafkan aku terlalu lama." Ujar Samuel sambil merangkul Jihoon yang sedang menunggunya di depan sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru keluar dari kelas." Jawab Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, _kajja_." Ucap Samuel masih merangkul bahu Jihoon yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Mengapa kau sangat tinggi?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menatap Samuel lucu.

"Karena aku tampan." Jawab Samuel tidak sinkron dengan pertanyaan Jihoon. Jihoon memukul bahu Samuel karena jawaban lelaki berparas tampan itu.

"Sakit _hyung_." Ujar Samuel sambil memegang bahunya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa sakit.

" _Aktingmu_ buruk." Ujar jihoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Yang penting aku tinggi." Ujar Samuel mengejek Jihoon. Pria yang lebih muda itu merangkul Jihoon lagi.

Sesampainya di halte bus, tidak sampai sepuluk menit mereka menunggu, busnya sudah datang. Kedua pasang teman itu segera menaiki bus tersebut

"Jihoon? Samuel?" Sapa seseorang yang juga ada didalam bus yang sama.

"Daehwi? Baejin?" Ujar Jihoon.

"Bukankah arah rumah kalian berlawanan dari sini?" Tanya Jihoon yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Aku dan Daehwi akan pergi ke toko buku." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Kau sendiri? Kau berkencan dengan Samuel?" Tanya Daehwi. Entah mengapa, wajah Jihoon tiba-tiba menjadi merah.

"Iya, kami berkencan." Jawab Samuel sambil tertawa geli.

" _Jinjja?_ " Tanya Daehwi dan Jinyoung bersamaan.

"Tentu saja tidak _hyung_." Kekeh Samuel.

"Aku dan Samuel juga akan pergi ke toko buku." Jawab Jihoon.

"Benarkah? Kita pergi bersama saja." Ajak Daehwi.

"Ide yang bagus." Respon Jihoon.

 **TBC**

 **Ini ff p101 author yang pertama. FF meanie yang Love is Fight juga bakal dilanjut,tapi gatau kapan:"**

 **Keknya author bakal focus sama ff ini dulu hehe.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

"Kalian ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Daehwi kepada Jihoon dan Samuel.

"Samuel memintaku mengantarnya membeli buku, karena dia hanya membawa sedikit buku." Jawab Jihoon.

"Lain kali, aku juga akan meminta antar padamu." Celetuk Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak mau mengantar lelaki beraura gelap sepertimu." Cibir Jihoon.

"Mereka mulai lagi." Dengus Daehwi yang sudah sering mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau harus sabar _hyung_." Kekeh Samuel.

"Bukankah kita terlihat seperti sedang _double date_?" Ujar Jinyoung sambil tertawa.

"Benar _hyung_ , karena disini ada dua lelaki tampan dan dua lelaki manis." Tambah Samuel.

" _Yak!_ " Teriak Jihoon dan Daehwi bersamaan.

"Bukankah itu fakta?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Tidak sama sekali." Ucap Jihoon walaupun wajahnya sudah merona.

" _Aigoo_ lelaki manisku marah." Goda Samuel pada Jihoon sambil mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas.

"Ini sakit Kim Samuel." Ujar Jihoon sambil melepaskan tangan adik kelasnya itu.

"Aku itu tampan tahu." Cibir Daehwi sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

" _Hyung_ ketika kau mencebikkan bibirmu itu, kau terlihat imut seratus satu persen." Goda Samuel kepada Daehwi.

"Sepertinya kau dan aku sepemikiran Muel- _ah._ " Ucap Jinyoung dan mereka berdua melakukan _high five_.

"Menyebalkan." Dengus Jihoon lagi.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di _mall_ yang mereka tuju. Keempat pemuda itu turun. Bak seorang idol, mereka berempat tidak terlepas dari tatapan kagum yang orang-orang tujukan karena visual mereka.

"Resiko orang tampan." Ujar Jinyoung. Jihoon langsung menjitak kepala Jinyoung walaupun dengan sedikit usaha, karena lelaki _deep dark_ itu lebih tinggi darinya.

Mereka berempat segera memasuki toko buku. Sesekali Samuel tersenyum kepada orang yang menatapnya kagum.

"Berhentilah tebar pesona." Cibir Daehwi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukannya, karena aku sudah mempesona." Jawaban Samuel itu disambut pukulan yang cukup keras dibahunya oleh Daehwi.

"Mereka terlalu percaya diri, aku mual mendengarnya." Ujar Jihoon.

"Mungkin maksudmu, kita terlalu tampan, jadi kau senang bersama kita." Celetuk Jinyoung. Sisi Jinyoung yang seperti ini, jarang sekali orang yang tahu, begitupun dengan Jihoon. Berbeda dengan Daehwi dan Samuel yang memang notabenenya ramah dan mudah bergaul.

"Ayok Daehwi, aku sudah kesal berjalan dengan mereka." Jihoon menggandeng tangan Daehwi.

"Aku juga sudah pusing." Jawab Daehwi sambil berjalan mendahului kedua lelaki tampan dibelakangnya.

"Hei! Tunggu _oppa_." Kekeh Samuel sambil setengah berteriak.

"Cih… Mana ada _oppa_ , kau itu anak kecil." Cibir Daehwi.

"Anak kecil rasa _oppa_." Ujar Samuel yang tau-tau sudah merangkul Daehwi.

"Tunggu _oppa_ yang tampan ini." Dan juga Jinyoung yang sudah tiba-tiba saja merangkul Jihoon.

"Lepaskan." Ucap Jihoon datar.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya di toko buku, Samuel segera mencari buku tulis untuk sekolah dan beberapa peralatan tulis lainnya. Sedangkan Jihoon, ia memilih untuk melihat-lihat komik.

"Kau suka komik?" Tanya Jinyoung yang juga ada disana. Jihoon menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Kau juga?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak terlalu. Aku lebih suka menonton daripada membaca." Jawabnya.

"Aku kira kau suka."

"Aku bukan anak yang kurang belajar sepertimu." Celetuk Jinyoung dan membuat Jihoon mempelototi lelaki beraura gelap itu.

"Aku tidak kurang belajar. Enak saja." Cibir Jihoon.

"Aku tidak percaya." Kekeh Jinyoung. Sepertinya semua orang suka menggoda Jihoon karena ia terlihat menggemaskan saat marah.

"Terserah kau saja, dasar lelaki beraura gelap." Cibir Jihoon lagi.

"Benar kata Samuel." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Ketika kau marah, kau terlihat lebih manis." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Samuel adalah penyebar gosip." Celetuk Jihoon dan membuat Jinyoung tertawa.

Samuel sudah menemukan semua yang ia butuhkan. Lelaki berwajah asing itu berkeliling sebentar untuk melihat-lihat. Samuel menangkap sebuah buku dengan _cover_ yang menarik, ia segera menghampirinya. Samuel membaca sinopsis buku tersebut.

"Ini buku yang aku cari." Pekik Daehwi ketika melihat buku yang dipegang Samuel.

"Kau mencari buku ini?" Tanya Smauel. Daehwi mengangguk semangat.

"Sayang sekali hanya tersisa satu." Ucapan Samuel itu membuat Daehwi menatapnya.

"Kau ingin buku ini juga?" Tanya Daehwi, wajahnya sudah terlihat putus asa. Samuel mengangguk dengan wajah yang tidak enak.

"Baiklah. Karena kau yang menemukannya duluan." Ujar Daehwi murung.

"Untukmu saja." Ucap Samuel sambil memberikan buku itu pada Daehwi. Mata lelaki imut itu segera membulat.

"Benarkah?" Mata Daehwi terlihat sangat berbinar.

"Karena aku baik, jadi untukmu saja." Jawab Samuel.

"Wahhh… _Gomawo_ Sammy." Ujar Daehwi. Refleks, lelaki imut itu memeluk Samuel dan membuat lelaki tampan itu kaget.

"Ucapkan 'Terimakasih _Sammy oppa_ ' , harusnya seperti itu." Ujar Samuel. Daehwi memutar kedua bolamatanya malas.

"Ya sudah, aku akan mengambilnya lagi." Ucap Samuel bersiap-siap akan mengambil bukunya kembali.

" _Gomawo Sammy oppa_." Ujar Daehwi sambil tersenyum terpaksa. Samuel tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi _hyungnya_ itu gemas.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Sudah, aku akan membayar dulu." Jawab Samuel.

Setelah selesai dari toko buku, mereka berempat segera mencari tempat makan, karena perut mereka yang tidak bisa berkompromi. Mereka berjalan ketika menemukan tempat makan yang cukup penuh dengan orang-orang.

"Daehwi _hyung_ dan Baejin _hyung_ sudah berteman sejak kapan?" Tanya Samuel ketika sudah duduk di tempat mereka.

"Saat kita masih di sekolah dasar." Jawab Daehwi dan diberi anggukan oleh Jinyoung.

"Lama sekali." Puji Samuel.

"Karena aku orang yang setia." Celetuk Jinyoung.

"Apakah kalian sering bertengkar?" Jihoon ikut memberikan pertanyaan kepada dua sahabat itu.

"Sering, karena Baejin menyebalkan." Jawab Daehwi.

"Kau yang terlalu sensitif Lee Daehwi." Timpal Jinyoung.

"Sepertinya kita jangan bertanya lagi." Ujar Samuel pada Jihoon.

Ketika makanan datang, kedelapan mata mereka memandangnya dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya anak-anak ini sangat lapar sampai mereka menelan air ludahnya sendiri.

" _Gamsahamnida_." Ujar keempatnya bersamaan.

"Sepertinya sangat enak, aku sudah lama tidak makan makanan Korea." Ujar Samuel, matanya tidak lepas dari makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak pernah memakan makanan Korea di Amerika?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Paling hanya beberapa kali, karena ibuku jarang memasak makanan Korea." Jawab Samuel sambil melahap makanannya. Melihat Samuel yang snagat lahap, membuat Daehwi mengacak rambut adik kelasnya itu gemas.

"Makan yang banyak anak kecil." Ujar Daehwi.

"Kau sangat kurus. Lihat tulangmu ini." Tambah Jihoon sambil mengangkat tangan Samuel.

"Setidaknya aku lebih tinggi." Jawaban Samuel membuat Jihoon dan Daehwi merasa tersinggung, Jinyoung yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. Saat sedang lahap-lahapnya makan, tiba-tiba ponsel Samuel berdering. Samuel segera mencari ponselnya di saku. Saat Samuel sedang mengangkat teleponnya, Jihoon dengan baiknya memotongkan _bulgogi_ milik Samuel agar lelaki berwajah asing itu bisa dengan mudah memakannya.

"Kau tidak memotongkan milikku juga?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan ekspresi kecewa yang dibuatnya.

"Kau kan punya tangan." Jawab Jihoon.

"Samuel juga memiliki tangan." Timpal Jinyoung.

"Tapi dia sedang mengangkat telepon." Ujar Jihoon.

"Daehwi- _ya,_ aku juga ingin dipotongkan seperti itu." Rengek Jinyoung manja.

"Kau sudah besar." Balas Daehwi yang asik memakan makanannya.

"Kau tega pada sahabatmu ini?" Ucap Jinyoung kesal. Daehwi hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kau benar-benar…" Belum selesai Jinyoung berbicara, Daehwi sudah memasukkan sebuah daging ke mulut Jinyoung.

"Berisik. Makanlah milikku." Ujar Daehwi sambil memberikan makanan miliknya. Jinyoung tersenyum girang ketika Daehwi memberikan makanannya yang sudah dipotong-potong.

"Ternyata lelaki ini sangat manja. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Suatu saat, aku akan meninggalkannya." Celetuk Daehwi dan membuat Jinyoung melotot.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Jihoon pada Samuel yang sudah menutup teleponnya.

"Tadi Daniel _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk ke ruang latihan besok." Jawab hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, agar kau gemuk." Ucap Jihoon. Samuel melihat makanan di hadapannya dengan takjub.

"Kau yang memotongkannya untukku?" Tanya Samuel senang. Jihoon hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya.

" _Gomawo hyung_ manisku." Ujar Samuel lalu memakan daging yang sudah dipotong-potong oleh Jihoon.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , mengapa kau bisa langsung dekat dengan Samuel?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku melihat Samuel pertama kali, aku berfikir bahwa dia terlihat sangat bingung, lalu aku membantunya, dan lagi aku kira dia kesulitan berbahasa Korea." Jawab Jihoon.

"Jawabanmu tidak masuk akal." Timpal Jinyoung sambil menyuapkan dagingnya.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu persis mengapa aku bisa langsung akrab dengan Samuel." Ujar Jihoon.

"Mungkin karena aku tampan." Jawab Samuel. Jihoon segera melayangkan jitakan di kepala Samuel.

"Samuel pandai bergaul, makanya kau mudah akrab dengannya. Aku rasa begitu." Ucap Daehwi.

"Sepertinya memang begitu." Tambah Jihoon sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Muel- _ah,_ aku ingin bermain ke rumahmu." Ujar Jinyoung tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Samuel polos.

"Kita mempunyai kebiasaan mendatangi rumah teman baru." Jawab Jinyoung dan disetujui oleh Jihoon dan Daehwi.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak kalian." Ujar Samuel.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Tidak, aku tinggal dengan kakakku disini." Jawab Samuel.

"Kau anak kedua?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Ya. Sepertinya kalian mengenal kakakku." Ujar Samuel.

"Memangnya siapa nama kakakmu?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Kim Mingyu. Kalian mengenalnya? Dia baru lulus tahun kemarin." Jawaban Samuel membuat mata Daehwi dan Jihoon terbelalak.

"Mingyu _sunbaenim?_ Benarkah?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Ya. Memangnya ada apa dengan kakakku? Mengapa kalian terlihat kaget?" Tanya Samuel bingung.

"Kau juga pasti tahu jika kau memiliki kakak yang tampan dan juga pintar." Jawab Jihoon.

"Aku lebih tampan." Jawab Samuel.

"Mengapa kalian sangat berbeda?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Karena wajahku menurun dari ayahku jadi wajahku lebih kebaratan, sedangkan _hyungku_ itu menurun pada ibuku." Jawab Samuel.

"Oh ya, apakah Mingyu _sunbaenim_ masih berpacaran dengan Wonwoo _sunbaenim?_ " Tanya Daehwi.

"Ah iya… Mereka dulu pasangan dengan visual terbaik. Aku saja iri." Timpal Jihoon.

"Dasar tukang gosip." Celetuk Jinyoung. Daehwi dan Jihoon mengabaikan Jinyoung yang menurut mereka iri.

"Hubungan mereka sangat baik-baik saja." Jawab Samuel dan membuat kedua orang temannya itu kecewa.

"Aku ingin sekali dekat dengat Mingyu _sunbaenim_." Ujar Daehwi.

"Untung saja aku sempat satu ekskul dengannya." Timpal Jihoon senang.

"Kalian mengapa memuji dia? Padahal jelas-jelas disini ada dua lelaki yang lebih tampan darinya." Cibir Samuel dan membuat Jinyoung menjabat tangan Samuel karena mereka satu pemikiran.

"Bermimpi saja kalian." Cibir Daehwi.

"Kita tidak bermimpi, sudah banyak orang yang menjadi korban ketampananku." Ujar Jinyoung percaya diri.

" _Hyung_ sudahlah akui saja." Ujar Samuel.

"Kalian tidak perlu malu." Tambah Jinyoung.

"Jihoon- _ah_ ayo kita pergi duluan." Ajak Daehwi. Samuel dan Jinyoung hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berempat segera pergi ke halte menunggu bus. Sebenarnya, arah rumah mereka semua berbeda, mereka naik bus yang sama hanya sampai sekolah saja, setelah dari sekolah, bus yang mereka tumpangi berbeda-beda, kecuali Daehwi dan Jinyoung.

"Aku sangat lelah." Ujar Jihoon.

"Ini." Samuel memberikan sekaleng minuman bersoda yang sebelumnya ia beli. Mata Jihoon berbinar melihatnya, lalu dengan cepat lelaki manis itu segera membuka dan meminumnya.

"Segar sekali." Ucap Jihoon sambil membersihkan ujung bibirnya.

"Itu balasan karena kau mau menemaniku." Ucap Samuel sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Anak kecil ini pintar merayu." Ucapan Jihoon itu disambut tawa oleh Samuel.

"Muel- _ah,_ bisakah kita berteman seperti Jinyoung dan Daehwi? Aku iri kepada persahabatan mereka." Ujar Jihoon.

"Kau iri atau cemburu?" Goda Samuel.

" _Yak!"_ Dengus Jihoon. Samuel terkekeh melihat _hyungnya_ itu mendengus.

Setelah sampai di halte dekat sekolah, mereka berempat segera turun dari bus. Samuel pergi kearah utara, Jihoon kearah barat, sedangkan Daehwi dan Jinyoung kearah timur.

"Hati-hati." Teriak Daehwi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , aku pulang." Ujar Samuel ketika memasuki rumahnya.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku habis membeli ini semua." Jawab Samuel sambil memperlihatkan kantong belanjaannya.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku pergi dengan Jihoon _hyung,_ Daehwi _hyung_ dan Baejin _hyung_." Jawab Samuel.

"Kau dekat dengan mereka bertiga?" Tanya Mingyu. Samuel mengangguk.

"Kau pasti populer." Ucap Mingyu.

"Tanpa merekapun, aku akan populer." Ujar Samuel percaya diri.

"Tentu saja, karena aku juga dulu begitu." Ternyata Samuel mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang tinggi karena sepertinya menurun dari _gen hyungnya._

"Mereka juga mengenalmu." Ucap Samuel.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku populer." Ucap Mingyu sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aku dekat dengan anak-anak populer." Tambah Mingyu.

"Termasuk Daniel _hyung,_ Ong _hyung,_ Hyungseob…"

"Ya, termasuk Hyungseob, Park Woojin,Lee Eui Woong, Lee Daehwi, Bae Jin Young, Yoo Seonho, dan juga si ketua osis." Potong Mingyu. Samuel hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Hyung,_ teman-temanku ingin main kesini, tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Samuel.

"Silakan saja, aku juga ingin bertemu mereka, sepertinya tidak, aku akan mengajak Wonwoo _hyung_ berkencan saja dengan alasan di rumah berisik karena ada temanmu. Ajaklah sesering mungkin." Ucap Mingyu. Adiknya itu mengacungkan jempolnya. Sepertinya Samuel dan Mingyu adalah kakak-beradik yang sangat kompak.

.

.

"Sammy…" Sapa Daehwi yang sudah ada di kelas Samuel. Lelaki berparas asing itu terlihat bingung karena ada lelaki imut itu di kelasnya pagi-pagi begini.

" _Hyung_ sedang apa?" Tanya Samuel.

"Aku sedang bertemu Seonho untuk membicarakan lomba vocal grup bulan depan." Jawab Daehwi.

"Aku akan menjadi _main vocal._ " Celetuk Seonho sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Sudah berapa banyak kebohongan yang kau sampaikan kepada Samuel?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Kasian Samuel memiliki teman yang suka berbohong." Ujar Daehwi sambil mengelus rambut hitam Samuel. Lelaki yang dielus rambutnya hanya tertawa mendengar perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Kau ikut lomba juga _hyung?_ " Tanya Samuel.

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah _leader vocal_ dengan Baejin." Jawab Daehwi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Samuel.

"Hey, kau tidak percaya padaku?" Dengus Daehwi.

"Tidak." Jawab Samuel sambil terkekeh.

"Haruskah aku bernyanyi disini?" Tantang Daehwi.

"Jika kau melakukan itu, aku akan keluar dari ekskul. Jangan mempermalukanku." Celetuk Seonho.

" _Yak!_ Suaraku ini adalah suara emas." Dengus Daehwi.

"Kau tidak perlu bernyanyi disini _hyung_ , cukup kau kirimkan pesan suara saja untukku." Ucap Samuel.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkanmu pesan suara agar kau percaya." Ucap Daehwi kesal.

"Kau mau mengirim lewat mana? Aku tidak memiliki kontakmu." Ujar Samuel.

"Berikan ponselmu!" Titah Daehwi. Samuel mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Daehwi. Lelaki imut itu memberikan kontaknya kepada Samuel.

"Kirimkan pesan suaramu _hyung,_ jangan lupa." Kekeh Samuel.

"Kau harus mendengar suara emasku." Daehwi mengingatkan Samuel sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menilai suaramu." Canda Samuel. Belum sempat Daehwi mengomel, Seonho sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepotong roti yang ia punya. Daehwi mempelototi Seonho yang sudah kembali memakan rotinya.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Samuel segera pergi ke ruang latihan, karena janjinya kepada Daniel kemarin. Samuel menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Saat sampai di ruang latihan, Samuel langsung melihat Daniel yang sedang becanda dengan anak-anak _dance_ lainnya.

"Yoow… Kim Samuel." Sapa Jihoon.

"Yoow _hyung…_ " Balas Samuel.

"Samuel mudah akrab dengan orang." Puji Jonghyun.

"Tentu saja." Kepercayaan diri Samuel kembali.

"Baiklah, karena Samuel sudah datang, aku langsung memberi tahunya saja." Ujar Daniel.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Samuel yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sekolah kita akan mewakili lomba _dance_ bulan depan, aku disuruh mempersiapkan beberapa tim untuk mengikuti lomba sudah memilih semua tim yang pas, dan timku kekurangan satu orang, jadi aku mengajakmu. Kau maukan?" Tanya Daniel.

"Waahh _hyung_ tentu saja aku mau." Ujar Samuel, lelaki berparas asing itu langsung memeluk kakak kelasnya itu.

"Yes." Teriak Daniel senang.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang." Ujar Woojin.

"Tentu saja, sekolah kita akan juara jika seperti ini." Ucap Daniel.

"Siapa saja orang-orang yang ada di tim kita?" Tanya Samuel.

"Aku, Seungwoo, Hyungseob, Woojin, Jihoon dan kau." Jawab Daniel.

"Oh ya, apakah kita memilih lagunya sendiri?" Tanya Seungwoo. Daniel menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku sudah memberikan opsi untuk lagu yang akan nanti di perlombakan." Ucap Daniel mantap.

"Lagu apa saja?" Tanya Jihoon.

" _Get Ugly_ milik Jason Derulo, _Pop_ milik Nsync, _Shape of You_ dari Ed Sheeran, dan lagu Flo Rida _Right Round._ " Jawab Daniel.

"Wahh kau memilih lagu-lagu yang bagus." Puji Samuel sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Bagaimana cara memilih lagunya?" Tanya Hyungseob.

"Aku sudah membuat kocokan untuk menentukan lagunya, agar adil." Jawab Daniel.

"Apakah semua tim sudah lengkap?" Tanya Samuel.

"Ya. Kita sudah memilih anggota sejak lama, hanya kelompokku saja yang belum lengkap." Jawab Daniel. Samuel mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Saat kumpul ekskul minggu depan nanti, kita akan mengocok undiannya, dan para _leader_ akan membuat gerakannya."Tambah Daniel.

" _Ne_." Ujar semuanya kompak.

"Aku tidak sabar, ingin segera minggu depan." Ucap Woojin.

.

.

Malam harinya, Samuel mengecek ponselnya yang berdering tanda pesan masuk. Samuel terkekeh melihat ada sebuah pesan suara dari Daehwi. Ia segera mendengarkannya. Samuel tersenyum lagi karena Daehwi menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, _Playing With Fire_ milik Blackpink.

Samuel memberikan stiker _thumb up_ untuk membalas pesan Daehwi. Hanya menunggu lima belas detik, Daehwi sudah membalasnya.

"Hanya itu saja?" Balas Daehwi.

"Lalu kau ingin aku membalas apa?" Samuel terkekeh membaca pesan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Tidak tahu." Balas Daehwi singkat. Samuel tertawa membayangkan Daehwi yang sedang mencebikkan mulutnya. Kemudian Samuel membalasnya lagi dengan stiker.

"?" Balas Daehwi bingung.

"Itu stiker hati untuk balasan suaramu emasmu _hyung."_ Balas Samuel.

"Yayayaa…" Balas Daehwi lagi.

"Kau tidak puas dengan penilaianku?" Balas Samuel.

"Menurutmu?" Samuel kembali terkekeh membacanya.

"Ini untukmu." Samuel mengirimkan semua stiker hati yang ia punya.

"Aku sudah memberikan hatiku untuk suaramu. Kkk~" Balas Samuel.

"Sammy kau sangat menggemaskan. Kkk~" Balas Daehwi.

"Yang menggemaskan itu kau _hyung_." Balas Samuel.

"Kau mulai menyebalkan lagi -_-" Samuel merasa senang telah menggoda _hyungnya_ itu.

"Yang penting aku tampan." Samuel mengetiknya sambil tertawa.

"Ya…" Jawab Daehwi singkat.

"Aku akan menyebarkannya." Balas Samuel.

" _YAK!"_ Balas Daehwi dan membuat Samuel kembali tertawa dengan keras.

"Mengapa kau sangat berisik?" Ujar Mingyu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Samuel.

"Tidak _hyung_. Pergi sana." Usir Samuel, lalu kembali membalas pesan Daehwi. Mingyu mendekati Samuel, lalu merebut ponsel adiknya itu karena penasaran.

"Mingyu- _ya_ kembalikan ponselku." Ujar Samuel dalam bahasa informal.

"Jadi kau sedang mendekati Lee Daehwi." Mingyu tidak mempedulikan ucapan adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak mendekatinya, aku hanya sedang becanda saja dengannya, aku juga seperti itu dengan Jihoon _hyung_." Jawab Samuel datar.

"Wahh… Adikku baru saja masuk sudah mendapatkan dua lelaki manis yang populer itu. Aku benar-benar menurunkan _gen_ yang sangat bagus." Ujar Mingyu takjub.

"Kau seorang _playboy,_ aku bukan." Celetuk Samuel.

"Sebelum aku memiliki Wonwoo _hyung_." Jawab Mingyu.

"Menggelikan sekali ucapanmu itu Kim Mingyu- _ssi._ Cepat kembalikan ponselku." Samuel mencoba merebutnya kembali. Mingyu akhirnya mengalah dan memberikannya kepada Samuel.

"Aku akan memberi tahumu. Pilih salah satu saja di antara mereka berdua. Kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya." Nasehat Mingyu yang menurut Samuel sama sekali tidak bermanfaat.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan mereka." Jawab Samuel.

"Suatu saat nanti, siapa yang tahu. Aku hanya memberi tahumu. Sudahlah, aku akan berkencan dulu." Ucap Mingyu lalu pergi untuk menjemput kekasihnya.

Samuel tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya itu membicarakan hal tadi. Ia berfikir jika kakaknya hanya menceritakan kejadiannya dulu. Samuel merasa mungkin dia tidak akan mengalaminya.

Mungkin.

 **TBC.**

 **Author mau nyoba buat ngebut nih, sebelum ospek dan lain-lain:"**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa…**

 **Gomawooo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapt 3**

Anak-anak ekskul _dance_ sudah berkumpul semua di ruang latihan. Sebenarnya tidak semua, hanya anak-anak yang mengikuti lomba saja yang berkumpul. Tidak seperti biasanya, anak-anak ekskul _dance_ dan vokal tidak disatukan dalam satu ruangan, karena mereka harus fokus untuk perlombaan bulan depan.

"Karena kita sudah memilih anggota grup masing-masing, sekarang aku akab memberi tahu lagu apa saja yang akan ditampilkan." Ucap Daniel.

"Yang pertama ada lagu _Get Ugly – Jason Derulo,_ yang kedua ada lagu _Pop_ dari _Nsync,_ yang ketiga lagu _Shape of You_ dari _Ed Sheeran_ dan terakhir lagu _Right Round_ milik _Flo Rida._ Lagu-lagu ini yang memilih adalah aku dan guru _dance_ kita." Tambah Daniel.

"Apakah kita bebas memilih lagunya? Atau ada sistem pemilihan yang lain?" Tanya Donghan, salah satu anggota ekskul.

"Kita akan mengundinya agar adil." Jawab Daniel. Para anggota ekskul hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Baiklah, perwakilan setiap kelompok silakan maju ke depan." Ketika Daniel berbicara seperti itu, keempat anggota perwakilan setiap grup maju ke depan. Ada Donghan, Eun Ki, Sangbin dan tentu saja Daniel sendiri.

Keempat perwakilan tersebut segera mengambil kertas yang ada di atas meja. Daniel mengambil kertas terakhir yang tersisa disana. Donghan tersenyum senang ketika melihat lagu yang ia dapatkan.

" _Shape of you."_ Ujar Donghan dan membuat semua anggota timnya bersorak senang.

" _Right Round."_ Ujar Eun Ki dan Seungwoo selaku sekretaris menulisnya.

" _Pop."_ Ucap Sangbin.

" _Get Ugly."_ Daniel mengucapkannya dengan senyuman yang sangat merekah di wajahnya. Semua anggota timnya sangat ingin mendapatkan lagu itu.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah mendapat lagunya, masing-masing tim silakan memilih _leader._ Jangan lupa tugas seorang _leader_ adalah membuat koreografi dan yang terpenting adalah membantu teman satu timnya. Anggota tim boleh membantu ketua untuk membuat koreo. Dan jangan lupa untuk pembagian _partnya_ seadil mungkin." Jelas Daniel.

"Bagaimana dengan _center?"_ Tanya Tae Dong.

"Kalian yang memilihnya sendiri. Pilihlah seseorang dengan aura yang kuat agar penampilan kalian juga terlihat menarik." Jawab Daniel.

" _Ne."_ Ujar semua tim kompak.

Setelah selesai memberikan arahan, setiap tim berkumpul dengan para anggotanya. Tim _Get Ugly_ terlihat sangat senang dengan anggotanya begitu pula dengan lagu yang mereka dapatkan.

"Daniel- _ah,_ karena kau ketua ekskul ini, kau saja yang menjadi _leader._ " Saran Seungwoo.

"Aku terserah para anggota saja." Jawab Daniel.

" _Call."_ Ujar Samuel sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga setuju." Timpal Jihoon.

" _Nado."_ Ucap Hyungseob.

"Baiklah, Kang Daniel menjadi _leader_ tim _Get Ugly_." Ucap Woo Jin. Semua anggota bertepuk tangan memberikan selamat.

"Selanjutnya, _center_." Ucap Samuel.

"Siapa yang ingin menjadi _center_?" Tanya Daniel. Jihoon, Samuel dan Woo Jin mengangkat tangannya.

"Semua anggota kita memiliki aura yang kuat sepertinya." Ujar Seungwoo dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh Hyungseob.

"Aku kan tampan, jadi aku bisa." Ujar Samuel dengan percaya dirinya.

"Tolong keluarkan dia dari grup." Ucap Jihoon. Semua anggota terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku bingung siapa yang akan menjadi _center_. Seungwoo benar, semua anggota memiliki aura yang kuat." Ucap Daniel yang juga bingung.

"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi." Ucap Jihoon.

"Aku memilih Samuel." Tambahnya lagi setelah beberapa detik.

" _Waeyo?"_ Tanya Daniel.

"Karena ini lagu asing, aku rasa lagu ini sangat pas untuk Samuel." Jawab Jihoon.

"Apakah wajahku tidak pas?" Canda Woojin.

"Kau diam saja." Timpal Hyungseob.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Seungwoo.

"Tidak." Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Selesaikanlah, jangan sampai membuat kacau tim kita, ataua aku mengeluarkan kalian dari tim." Canda Seungwoo.

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu." Protes Daniel.

"Terserah aku saja." Timpal Seungwoo.

"Muel- _ah_ sepertinya kita lebih baik membuat tim berdua saja." Ujar Jihoon.

"Kalian juga sering bertengkar." Celetuk Woojin.

"Tidak, kami sangat akur." Jawab Samuel sambil merangkul bahu Jihoon.

"Itu benar, kami sangat akur." Jihoon menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Samuel.

"Sepertinya aka nada kisah cinta baru. Berawal dari teman pertama, dan teman satu ekskul dan menjadi kisah cinta yang rumit." Celetuk Seungwoo dengan nada yang di dramatisir.

"Mengapa kisah cinta kita harus rumit?" Balas Samuel sambil terkekeh.

"Cinta kita tidak akan rumit seperti kalian." Timpal Jihoon.

"Bahkan akan lebih rumit dari yang kalian duga." Tambah Hyungseob.

"Akan muncul orang ketiga." Daniel ikut bergabung dalam percakapan absurd mereka.

"Siapa?" Tanya Samuel.

"Lee Daehwi." Jawab Daniel, Seungwoo, Hyungseob dan Woojin bersamaan. Samuel dan Jihoon hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kemudian datanglah orang keempat yang membuat kisah cinta ini menjadi lebih rumit." Hyungseob ikut mendramatisir percakapan mereka dengan nada bicaranya.

"Siapa lagi?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Bae Jin Young." Lagi. Keempat lelaki itu kompak menyebutkannya. Mereka seperti sudah menyusun dialog sebelumnya. Samuel dan Jihoon lagi-lagi hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Sudahlah, waktunya serius." Ucap Samuel lagi masih dengan tawanya.

"Padahal tadi sudah sangat seru." Ujar Woojin.

"Nantikan dramanya, akan tayang dalam beberapa bulan lagi." Celetuk Jihoon sambil tertawa.

"Aku akan menunggunya." Timpal Seungwoo.

"Tolong jadikan aku sebagai _cameo_." Celetukan Hyungseob itu membuat semua anggota tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri percakapan absurd ini, dan kembali pada topik." Ujar Daniel.

"Sudahlah,aku setuju Samuel menjadi _center_." Ucap Woojin.

"Baiklah, berarti _center Get Ugly_ adalah Kim Samuel? _Call?"_ Tanya Daniel.

" _Call_." Ujar anggota lainnya serempak.

" _Gamsahamnida_." Ujar Samuel dengan mata bebinar.

"Kita fikirkan koreonya." Ucap Daniel.

"Aku bisa membantumu." Timpal Samuel.

"Aku juga." Tambah Woojin.

"Baiklah, kalian membuat koreonya, kita tinggal menunggu saja hasilnya." Ucap Seungwoo.

"Biarkan para lelaki tangguh ini bekerja." Celetuk Woojin.

" _Yak!_ Aku juga lelaki tangguh." Protes Jihoon.

"Lelaki manis duduk saja." Ucap Samuel sambil tersenyum jahil. Jihoon hanya mencebikkan bibirnya lucu dan membuat Samuel tertawa.

Selang dua jam, Samuel, Daniel dan Woojin sudah selesai membuat koreografi. Keringat membasahi kaos yang mereka pakai.

"Ini." Jawab Hyungseob sambil memberikan botol minum kepada Woojin.

" _Aigoo…_ Berhentilah marah, kau jadi lebih menggemaskan ketika marah." Ucap Woojin sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Hyungseob dengan jari.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus." Ujar Hyungseob sambil melirik kearah Woojin. Lelaki dengan gingsul menawan itu segera meminum airnya.

"Kau pasti lelah." Ujar Seungwoo yang juga memberikan minum kepada Daniel.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Daniel lalu meminumnya.

"Segar sekali." Ujar Daniel lagi setelah selesai menghabiskan setengah botol minumnya.

"Aku ingin diperlakukan seperti itu juga." Kode Samuel kepada Jihoon yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Berisik sekali anak kecil ini, aku itu baik, bahkan aku sudah membukakan botolnya untukmu." Ucap Jihoon sambil memberikan sebotol minum yang tutupnya sudah dibuka.

"Kau perhatian ternyata." Kekeh Samuel.

"Sepertinya drama terbaru benar-benar akan tayang." Celetuk Hyungseob lagi sambil tertawa.

"Kita akan membuat kalian kesal, sedih, dan gemas sekaligus dalam kisah cinta kita nanti." Timpal Samuel. Orang-orang yang mendengarkan itu tertawa.

"Oh ya, aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu." Ucap Samuel tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Daniel.

"Kakakku membolehkan kalian bermain ke rumah." Ucap Samuel. Semua anggota mengerutkan keningnya kecuali Jihoon yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Kapan?" Tanya Jihoon _excited._

"Terserah kalian." Jawab Samuel. Keempat manusia yang lain masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Samuel.

"Ahh kalian belum tahu." Ujar Samuel.

"Aku kemarin meminta Samuel agar bisa bermain di rumahnya." Jihoon membantu menjelaskan.

"Oh…" Mereka akhirnya mengerti ucapan Samuel tadi.

"Kau memiliki kakak?" Tanya Seungwoo. Samuel mengangguk.

"Kalian sudah pasti mengenal kakak Samuel. Bahkan semua murid dan guru juga akan tahu siapa kakak Samuel." Ujar Jihoon.

"Siapa?" Tanya Woojin.

"Menurut kalian siapa murid yang paling terkenal di sekolah ini dalam tiga tahun terakhir?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Mingyu _hyung?_ " Tanya Daniel dengan mata membulat. Semua orang tercengang melihat Jihoon yang mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Jadi kau adik Mingyu _hyung_?" Tanya Woojin kaget.

"Begitulah." Balas Samuel sambil terkekeh melihat teman-temannya tercengang.

"Wahh… Aku _fans_ dia sejak pertama kali masuk." Ucapan Hyungseob itu membuat Woojin langsung memutarkan kepalanya.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku sejak awal?" Tanya Woojin.

"Tidak." Jawab Hyungseob singkat.

"Kau berbohong, aku tahu kau sangat menyukaiku dari awal." Ujar Woojin.

"Siapa bilang?" Tanya Hyungseob.

"Kau bahkan menguntitku." Hyungseob langsung memukul bahu Woojin setelah lelaki bergingsul itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Ucap Seungwoo.

"Mingyu _hyung_ bilang jika ia berteman dengan kalian semua." Ujar Samuel.

"Dia benar-benar ramah dan mudah bergaul." Puji Daniel.

"Dan juga sangat tampan." Celetuk Jihoon lalu Hyungseob segera mengajaknya untuk _high five_.

"Ini namanya pengkhianatan." Ujar Woojin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia tetap mencintaimu, percayalah." Ucap Daniel sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Hanya saja, kau tinggal menunggu kapan kalian berpisah." Ucapan Daniel itu dihadiahi jitakan dari Woojin.

"Kau tidak sopan pada _hyung_ tampanmu ini." Daniel balas menjitak kepala Woojin.

" _Hyung_ bisa datang kapan saja ke rumahku, ada satu ruangan untuk latihan juga di rumahku, jadi kita bisa latihan juga disana." Ucap Samuel.

"Rumahmu pasti sangat besar." Ujar Hyungseob.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Baejin dan Daehwi?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Ajak saja mereka." Timpal Samuel.

"Mereka tahu juga tentang ini?" Tanya Seungwoo.

"Sebenarnya Baejin kemarin yang bilang ingin datang ke rumah Samuel, lalu aku dan Daehwi menyetujuinya." Ujar Jihoon.

"Kalian pergi bersama?" Tanya Daniel. Samuel dan Jihoon mengangguk.

"Drama sudah dimulai." Lagi. Hyungseob membuka percakapan lagi tentang drama percintaan adik-adik kelasnya itu.

"Baru tahap orientasi." Celetuk Seungwoo.

"Tunggu saja klimaksnya." Tambah Woojin.

.

.

Saat Samuel dan Jihoon selesai latihan, mereka melihat Jinyoung dan juga Daehwi yang sedang becanda di lorong. Daehwi melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Jihoon dan Samuel.

"Kalian akan pulang?" Tanya Daehwi. Samuel menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ kalian kan ingin ke rumahku, Mingyu _hyung_ sudah mengizinkannya, kalian bisa datang kapan saja." Ujar Samuel.

"Anggota tim kita juga akan pergi ke rumah Samuel hari Minggu." Tambah Jihoon.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Latihan." Jawab Samuel dan Jihoon bersamaan.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa Baejin?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Jika kau ikut, aku juga." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Baiklah, kita akan ikut pada hari Minggu nanti." Ujar Daehwi. Samuel dan Jihoon mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Oh ya… _Hyung_ terimakasih pesan suaranya." Kekeh Samuel.

"Suaraku bagus kan?" Daehwi menyombongkan dirinya.

"Aku sudah memberikan jawabanku tadi malam." Timpal Samuel..

"Ada hubungan apa kalian?" Tanya Jinyoung. Jihoon menatap Samuel dan Daehwi bergantian.

"Samuel meremehkan suaraku, jadi aku mengirimkan pesan suara untuknya, agar dia tau suara emasku." Jawab Daehwi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak pernah bernyanyi untukku." Protes Jinyoung.

"Kau sudah sering mendengarnya." Ucap Daehwi.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengirimnya padaku juga?" Jihoon ikut protes.

"Aku saja yangmengirimnya. Suaraku lebih bagus dari Daehwi." Ujar Jinyoung sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Dia mengada-ngada." Dengus Daehwi.

"Aku percaya pada Jinyoung." Ucap Jihoon dan membuat Daehwi merengut.

"Kau yang terbaik." Ucap Bae Jin Young sambil mencubit pipi gembil Jihoon.

"Pipi ini milikku." Protes Samuel.

"Ini milikku juga." Ucap Jinyoung sambil terus mencubiti pipi Jihoon.

"Ya sudah aku ambil milik Daehwi _hyung_." Samuel kemudian mencubit pipi Daehwi gemas.

"Tidak… Tidak… Daehwi milikku juga." Jinyoung melepaskan tangan Samuel dari pipi Daehwi.

"Kau tidak boleh memiliki keduanya _hyung_ , kau serakah." Timpal Samuel.

"Kau juga Kim Samuel." Ucap Jinyoung.

"Jihoon _hyung_ kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menjadi milikku." Ucap Samuel tiba-tiba.

"Terserah kau saja anak kecil." Timpal Jihoon, padahal ia tidak tahu kapan berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau mengkhianatiku?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak akan mengirim suaraku nanti malam." Tambah Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak memintanya." Ucap Jihoon polos.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimnya." Ujar Jinyoung lagi.

"Daehwi _hyung_ kirimkan lagi padaku." Samuel tak mau kalah. Daehwi mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baejin- _ah_ jangan lupa pukul tujuh kirimkan suaramu." Ujar Jihoon.

"Aku tidak akan lupa, tenang saja." Ucap Jinyoung sambil merangkul Jihoon.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, Jihoon mendapatkan pesan suara dari Jinyoung. Jihoon tertawa melihatnya. Padahal tadi sore, ia hanya becanda saja meminta Jinyoung untuk mengirmkan suaranya, ternyata lelaki _deep dark_ itu benar-benar mengirimnya. Jihoon segera membuka pesan suara tersebut dan mendengarnya. Jihoon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Jinyoung menyanyikan lagu _Spring Day_ milik BTS.

"Wahh… Aku tidak tahu jika suaramu benar-benar bagus." Puji Jihoon.

"Bukankah suaraku lebih bagus dari Lee Daehwi?" Balas Jinyoung. Jihoon tertawa membacanya.

"Suara kalian mempunyai karakter masing-masing. Suara kalian berdua bagus." Balas Jihoon.

"-_-" Balas Jinyoung.

" _Waeyo?_ Bukankah aku benar?"

"Aku tidak akan megirimkan pesan suara lagi." Jihoon kembali tertawa membayangkan Jinyoung yang marah.

"Uhh… Apakah lelaki _deep dark_ ini sedang marah padaku?" Goda Jihoon.

"Iya, lelaki _deep dark_ ini marah kepada lelaki manis yang sedang membaca pesan ini." Jawaban Jinyoung itu membuat Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Yak!_ Aku ini tampan. TAMPAN." Balas Jihoon.

Sedangkan di seberang sana, Jinyoung yang membaca balasan Jihoon hanya tertawa sambil membayangkan lelaki manis itu mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Tidak." Balas Jinyoung singkat.

"Menyebalkan." Balasan Jihoon itu benar-benar membuat Jinyoung tertawa. Lelaki beraura gelap itu sangat suka menggoda Jihoon.

"Hei lelaki manis." Jinyoung mengirimkan pesan suara lagi kepada Jihoon.

" _YAK!"_ Jinyoung menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya karena Jihoon berteriak melalui pesan suara.

"Kau membuat telingaku sakit." Balas Jinyoung lagi dengan pesan suara.

"Karena kau menyebalkan." Jihoon membalasnya tapi bukan dengan pesan suara.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Balas Jinyoung.

"Kau dan Samuel mengirimkan pertanyaan yang sama. Kkk~" Balas Jihoon.

"Sesama lelaki tampan selalu begitu." Jawab Jinyoung.

"-_-" Jinyoung terkekeh melihat jawaban Jihoon.

"Aku tidur dulu. _Jalja~_ " Balas Jihoon lagi.

" _Jaljayo_ lelaki manis." Jinyoung kembali mengirimkan pesan suaranya.

"Aku akan memukulmu besok." Balas Jihoon.

"Jika kau bisa, silakan saja." Balas Jinyoung. Tidak ada balasan lagi dari lelaki manis itu. Jinyoung pun segera pergi untuk tidur.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tidak sengaja Jihoon bertemu dengan Daehwi dan Jinyoung di gerbang sekolah. Lelaki manis itu menyapa kedua teman seangkatannya itu.

" _Annyeong_ …" Sapa Jihoon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jihoonie…" Balas Daehwi.

"Kau terlihat senang setelah aku mengirmkan suaraku." Celetuk Jinyoung.

" _Yak!_ Aku memang seseorang yang selalu menyebarkan aura positif, tidak sepertimu yang beraura gelap." Protes Jihoon.

"Kalian jalan berdua saja, aku pusing mendengar kalian bertengkar." Daehwi berjalan mendahului Jinyoung dan Jihoon.

"Samuel." Panggil Daehwi. Lelaki berambut hitam yang lebih muda darinya itu membalikkan badannya dan segera melambaikan tangan saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Mana Baejin _hyung?_ " Tanya Samuel.

"Sudahlah, dia sedang bertengkar dengan Jihoon." Jawab Daehwi malas. Samuel terkekeh mendengar jawaban Daehwi.

" _Hyung_ apakah kau juga ikut mewakili untuk perlombaan bulan depan?" Tanya Samuel. Daehwi mengangguk.

"Ya, makanya saat itu aku bilang kepada Seonho." Jawab Daehwi.

"Aku juga mewakili sekolah kita." Sombong Samuel sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

" _Jinjja? Daebak!_ " Puji Daehwi.

"Aku ingin melihatmu menari." Ujar Daehwi lagi.

"Kau bisa melihatnya hari Minggu nanti, karena aku akan latihan." Jawab Samuel.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat hari Minggu." Ucap Daehwi.

"Aku juga _center of group_." Samuel membanggakan dirinya lagi, dan Daehwi lagi-lagi kagum mendengar ucapan Samuel itu.

"Kau sangat keren." Puji Daehwi.

"Tentu saja." Timpal Samuel sambil merangkul Daehwi.

"Mengapa kau sangat tinggi?" Daehwi memperhatikan Samuel dari kaki hingga kepala.

"Karena aku tampan." Jawaban Samuel itu membuat Daehwi memasang wajah datarnya.

"Tetap saja kau itu kurus, kau harus makan yang banyak." Ujar Daehwi.

"Ayo kita pergi makan bersama." Ajak Samuel sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian tidak mengajak kita?" Tanya Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakang mereka.

"Muel- _ah,_ kau akan mengkhianati teman pertamamu ini?" Jihoon mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau juga akan mengkhianati sahabat kecilmu ini?" Protes Jinyoung. Samuel tertawa mendengarnya sedangkan Daehwi memutar matanya malas.

"Kalian selalu bertengkar, jadi kita tidak akan mengajak kalian." Jawab Daehwi asal.

"Kau membuatku terluka." Ujar Jinyoung sambil memegang dadanya.

"Kau juga tidak akan mengajakku Muel?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Bagaimana _hyung?_ " Tanya Samuel kepada Daehwi. Lelaki imut itu pura-pura berfikir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan makan dengan Jihoon berdua saja." Ucap Jinyoung sambil merangkul Jihoon dan dibalas anggukan oleh lelaki manis itu.

"Silakan saja." Jawaban Daehwi itu dihadiahi ekspresi kaget.

"Wahh… Kau benar-benar membuangku setelah ada Samuel." Ucap Jinyoung.

"Kau benar-benar berpaling dariku Samuel." Ujar Jihoon.

"Drama sudah dimulai." Tiba-tiba saja suara _bass_ Park Woojin menginterupsi percakapan keempat lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu klimaksnya." Tambah Hyungseob.

"Ini sedang klimaks." Jawab Samuel.

"Benarkah? Cepat bertengkar lagi." Pinta Woojin dan dihadiahi jitakan dari Jihoon.

"Kekasihmu ini suka sekali mengadu domba. Ckckck." Ucap Jihoon sambil mengeleng-gelengka kepalanya.

"Padahal kita tidak bertengkar, kita sangat akur." Ucap Jinyoung sambil merangkul Daehwi dan Jihoon yang ada di sebelahnya.

" _Hyung_ aku yang seharusnya berbicara seperti itu." Ucap Samuel.

"Mengapa harus kau? Disini aku pemeran utamanya." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Tidak… Tidak, aku pemeran utamanya." Ujar Samuel sambil merangkul Jihoon.

"Agar impas, kau akan memilih siapa? Daehwi atau Jihoon?" Tanya Jinyoung dan membuat Daehwi dan Jihoon memukul bahunya bersamaan.

"Mereka membencimu _hyung_." Ujar Samuel sambil memasang wajah prihatin.

" _Hyung,_ kalian denganku saja." Ucap Samuel sambil merangkul Jihoon dan Daehwi.

"Mereka milikku." Protes Jinyoung.

"Kau bertaruh kepada siapa?" Tanya Daniel yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Aku… Aku bertaruh pada Samuel." Jawab Woojin.

"Baiklah, aku bertaruh pada Jinyoung." Ucap Daniel.

"Menurutmu Samuel akan bersama dengan siapa?" Tanya Hyungseob pada Seungwoo.

"Itu pertanyaan yang sulit. Drama mereka tidak dapat diprediksi. Aku saja bingung siapa pemeran utama." Jawab Seungwoo.

"Aku juga bingung menentukan pemeran utamanya." Timpal Hyungseob.

"Samuel Daehwi? Jinyoung Jihoon?" Tanya Hyungseob.

"Entahlah. Kadang mereka juga bisa menjadi Samuel Jihoon dan Jinyoung Daehwi. Mengapa sangat membingungkan." Ucap Seungwoo.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan kita?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Ya, kami sedang memikirkan bagaimana akhir drama kalian ini." Jawab Hyungseob.

"Aku pemeran utamanya." Celetuk Samuel percaya diri.

"Tentu saja aku." Protes Jinyoung.

"Ada apa ini? Apakah kau tertinggal?" Tanya Guan Lin yang baru saja datang. Guan Lin memang murid yang terlalu santai, butinya ia datang saat bel berbunyi.

"Kau sangat telat dan tertinggal jauh." Jawab Hyungseob.

"Aku ingin tahu." Ucap Guan Lin.

"Tanya saja pada Daehwi dan Jinyoung." Ujar Daniel.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Guan Lin langsung menanyakannya kepada Daehwi dan Jinyoung.

"Hei… Jangan menyentuh milikku." Ucap Jinyoung yang melihat Guan Lin merangkul Daehwi.

"Daehwi _hyung_ milikku." Protes Samuel.

"Kalau begitu, Jihoon milikku." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Jihoon _hyung_ juga milikku." Ucap Samuel lagi.

"Aku sekarang mengerti." Ucap Guan Lin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah mengertikan?"Tanya Woojin memastikan.

"Mereka sangat jelas." Jawab Guan Lin.

.

.

.

Jihoon mengetuk pintu rumah Samuel. Kurang dari satu menit, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka. Jihoon kaget saat melihat Mingyu yang membukakan pintunya.

" _Hyung?"_ Jihoon terlihat sangat kaget saat melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau akan bertemu Samuel?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku akan latihan untuk lomba bulan depan." Jawab Jihoon.

"Masuklah dulu, anak kecil itu masih di toilet." Ujar Mingyu. Jihoon masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu. Jihoon baru pertama kali datang kesini, karena walaupun ia dan Mingyu cukup dekat, tapi ia belum pernah sampai bermain ke rumahnya.

"Siapa saja yang akan datang?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Daniel _hyung,_ Seungwoo _hyung,_ Woojin, Hyungseob, Daehwi dan Jinyoung." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kalian masih sangat akrab ternyata." Ucap Mingyu.

"Tentu saja."

" _Hyung_ kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Samuel membuat Jihoon terkejut karena lelaki berparas asing itu hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya saja.

"Jihoon _hyung?_ Kau sudah datang rupanya." Ucap Samuel.

" _Yak!_ Pakailah bajumu dulu." Ujar Mingyu. Jihoon hanya menutup wajahnya yang sudah terasa sangat panas.

" _Hyung_ tolong buatkan minum untuk _hyung_ manisku." Pinta Samuel sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yayayaa… Tapi pakai bajumu dulu cepat." Suruh Mingyu.

" _Gomawo_ Kim Mingyu." Ujar Samuel lalu segera beranjak ke kamarnya.

" _Yak!_ Mengapa anak itu tidak sopan sekali." Dengus Mingyu. Seleas Samuel yang pergi ke atas, Jihoon segera membuka wajahnya.

"Wajahmu sangat merah Jihoon- _ah."_ Kekeh Mingyu.

"Benarkah?" Jihoon memegang wajahnya yang memang masih terasa panas.

"Ahh… A… Aku kepanasan tadi, jadi wajahku merah." Ucap Jihoon gugup.

"Padahal saat tadi datang, wajahmu baik-baik saja." Goda Mingyu.

" _Hyung!_ " Ujar Jihoon sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. Mingyu tertawa melihat Jihoon salah tingkah.

"Aku khawatir dengan kalian." Ucap Mingyu. Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalian? Siapa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Kau, Samuel, Daehwi, Bae Jin Young." Jawab Mingyu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon yang semakin bingung.

"Aku rasa kejadian yang pernah aku alami akan terulang kembali." Ucap Mingyu.

"Kejadian dua tahun yang lalu." Tambah Mingyu. Jihoon akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Kejadian dua tahun yang Mingyu maksud pasti kejadian cinta segiempat yang sangat terkenal dan siapa yang tidak tahu tentang kisah cinta segiempat antara keempat _visual_ sekolah jaman itu. Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, dan Yoon Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja tidak _hyung_. Kami berempat hanya berteman." Jawab Jihoon.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan saja. Hati-hati." Ucap Mingyu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diingatkan _hyung_ , karena itu tidak akan terjadi." Ujar Jihoon yang sebenarnya merasakan dadanya bergemuruh tidak jelas.

"Aku hanya bilang saja. Ya sudah, aku ke dapur dulu." Ucap Mingyu lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan lelaki manis itu sendiri.

Jihoon terlihat termenung memikirkan perkataan Mingyu tadi. Semua orang membicarakan tentang pertemanan mereka berempat. Padahal Jihoon yakin jika mereka benar-benar hanya seorang teman saja. Tapi entah mengapa Jihoon jadi memikirkannya. Apakah mungkin mereka berempat akan mengalami cinta segiempat seperti dua tahun silam. Walaupun bukan Jihoon yang mengalami, tapi ia tahu betapa rumitnya kisah percintaan kakak kelasnya itu seperti yang Mingyu bilang.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu _hyung_." Ujar Samuel yang sudah memakai baju.

"Akhirnya kau memakai baju." Ucap Jihoon.

"Kau ingin melihat aku _topless_ lagi?" Goda Samuel.

"Tidak." Jawab Jihoon cepat. Wajahnya kebali merona.

"Wajahmu merah." Kekeh Samuel yang melihat kakak kelasnya itu malu.

" _Annyeong…"_ Tiba-tiba saja Daehwi sudah datang bersama dengan Jinyoung.

"Wahh kalian sudah datang." Sambut Samuel.

"Baru ada Jihoon?" Tanya Jinyoung. Samuel menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku lelah." Ujar Daehwi sambil merebahkan badannya di sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Apakah _hyungmu_ ada?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Siapa yang menanyakanku?" Tanya Mingyu yang datang dari dapur sambil membawa satu teko sirup.

" _Hyung!_ " Teriak Jinyoung lalu memeluk Mingyu. Mereka berdua cukup dekat.

"Dunia ini snagat sempit." Ucap Samuel.

"Kalian masih sering berdua?" Tanya Mingyu sambil melihat Jinyoung dan Daehwi bergantian.

"Dia sangat menyukaiku." Celetuk Jinyoung sambil menunjuk Daehwi dengan dagunya.

"Apakah itu tidak terbalik?" Kekeh Mingyu.

"Sepertinya terbalik." Ujar Daehwi. Mingyu kembali terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, kalian berbincang-bincang saja dulu, aku tidak akan menganggu acara para anak remaja." Ujar Mingyu lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kau hauskan?" Tanya Daehwi sambil memberikan segelas sirup kepada Jinyoung.

"Kau yang terbaik sayangku." Celetuk Jinyoung lalu meminum sirupnya.

"Jangan memanggilku sayang." Dengus Daehwi.

"Biarkan aku saja yang memanggilnya sayang." Celetuk Samuel.

"Bertarunglah dulu denganku." Canda Jinyoung.

" _Hyung_ kau juga pasti haus. Minumlah." Samuel memebrikan segelas sirup juga kepada Jihoon.

"Ini sangat segar." Ujar Jihoon kemudian kembali meneguk minumnya.

"Lebih segar mana dengan perutku tadi?" Pertanyaan Samuel itu membuat Jihoon tersedak minumnya.

"Kalian sudah melakukan apa?" Tanya Daehwi curiga.

"Menurutmu?" Samuel menaik turunkan alisnya. Jihoon menjitak kepala Samuel.

"Tadi Samuel muncul dihadapanku hanya dengan anduk saja." Jawab Jihoon. Wajah Jihoon sudah merona bak tomat.

"Kau lucu sekali _hyung_." Samuel mengacak rambut Jihoon gemas.

"Kau ingin melihat milikku juga?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Perutmu rata, tidak ada yang terbentuk." Ujar Daehwi.

"Kalian sudah melakukan apa?" Jihoon mengulang pertanyaan Daehwi sebelumnya.

"Menurutmu?" Jinyoung juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Samuel.

"Bagaimana dengan perut Samuel?" Tanya Daehwi yang mengabaikan Jinyoung. Pipi Jihoon terus merona ketika ditanya tentang pemandangan yang tadi ia lihat.

"A… Aku tidak melihatnya." Sanggah Jihoon.

"Lalu mengapa wajahmu merah?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Disini panas." Jawab Jihoon sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya.

"Kau ingin melihatnya langsung _hyung?_ " Tanya Samuel.

" _Andwe!"_ Ujar Daehwi dan Jihoon bersamaan. Samuel kembali terkekeh mendengar pernolakan keduanya. Meskipun mereka menolak, tapi tetap saja wajah keduanya merona.

 **TBC.**

 **Udah ngebut ini updatenya hehe… Jangan lupa review yaaa…**

 **Gomawoooo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapt 4**

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, semua anggota sudah datang ditambah dengan Guan Lin, Seonho dan Eui Woong. Mereka sempat berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan kakak Samuel, sebelum Mingyu pergi berkencan dengan Wonwoo.

"Mereka benar-benar pasangan dengan visual terbaik sepanjang masa." Puji Seonho.

"Kita juga penerus Mingyu _hyung_ dan Wonwoo _hyung."_ Ucap Guan Lin sambil merangkul kekasihnya itu.

"Mimpi saja kau." Celetuk Jihoon.

"Kau iri? Cari pasangan sana. Tinggal memilih Samuel atau Baejin." Ujar Guan Lin dan mendapat jitakan dari Jihoon.

"Kau akan memilih siapa?" Tanya Daniel yang juga penasaran.

"Samuel?" Tanya Hyungseob.

"Atau Baejin?" Tambah Woojin.

"Ada apa dengan kalian ini?" Dengus Jihoon, tapi wajahnya sangat merona.

"Jika kau dengan Samuel, berarti Daehwi dengan Baejin." Simpul Seungwoo.

"Bisa saja Samuel dengan Daehwi dan Baejin dengan Jihoon." Ujar Eui Woong.

" _Hyung_ sebaiknya kalian segera latihan." Ucap Daehwi yang pegal mendengar obrolan absurd mereka.

" _Kajja_." Daniel sudah berdiri dari duduknya, ia menawarkan tangannya kepada Seungwoo.

"Kalian tidak usah memamerkan kemesraan disini." Dengus Daehwi.

"Kau bisa melakukannya juga." Ucap Daniel sambil melirik kearah Samuel dan Jinyoung bergantian.

"Aku ingin ikut lomba juga." Ujar Eui Woong. Lelaki imut itu tidak bisa ikut karena kakinya yang sedang cidera.

"Makanya cepat sembuh." Ujar Jinyoung.

Lagu _Get Ugly_ menggema di ruang latihan milik Samuel. Keenam lelaki dengan aura yang kuat sedang menari dengan enerjik. Sedangkan penonton hanya menontonnya sambil berteriak kagum. Mereka sudah seperti seorang _fanboy_ yang melihat _idolnya_ tampil.

"Waahhh _daebak_." Puji Daehwi sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Sammy kau yang terbaik." Tambah Daehwi smabil mengacungkan jempolnya. Samuel tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengedipkan matamu dengan baik." Protes Jihoon saat melihat Samuel yang melakukan _wink._

 _"_ Coba _hyung_ lakukan." Tantang Samuel, lalu Jihoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" _Wink_ Jihoon masih tetap yang terbaik." Puji Jinyoung.

"Samuel melakukannya dengan baik juga." Ujar Daehwi.

"Untung saja aku ikut kesini, jadi aku bisa menonton drama secara _live._ " Celetuk Seonho sambil memakan keripik kentang yanga ada disana.

"Drama ini sangat membingungkan." Ujar Guan Lin.

"Kita tidak bisa menentukan pemeran utamanya." Tambah Eui Woong.

"Aku akan menjadi _shipper_ SamHoon." Ucap Woojin.

"Aku juga." Tambah Hyungseob.

"Aku lebih suka SamHwi." Ujar Seungwoo.

" _WinkDeep_ yang terbaik." Ucap Daniel dan membuat semua orang bingung.

"Siapa _WinkDeep?"_ Tanya Seungwoo.

"Jihoon Baejin." Jawab Daniel.

"Mengapa kau menyebut mereka _WinkDeep?"_ Tanya Guan Lin.

"Jihoon adalah seseorang yang bisa melakukan _wink_ dengan sempurna, sedangkan _nickname_ Baejin adalah _Deep dark_ , jadi aku menamakan mereka _WinkDeep_." Jawab Daniel. Semua orang menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku mendukung JinHwi." Ucap Eui Woong.

"Aku benar-benar bingung dengan mereka." Ucap Daniel.

"Jangankan kau, kita saja bingung." Celetuk Samuel sambil meminum air mineral miliknya.

"Muel- _ah_ kau tahu jika Mingyu _hyung_ juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu?" Tanya Seonho tiba-tiba dan membuat Samuel bingung.

"Cinta segiempat para visual?" Tanya Seungwoo, dan membuat Seonho menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Hyungku_ pernah mengalami cinta segiempat? Aku kira ia hanya tergila-gila pada Wonwoo _hyung_." Ucap Samuel.

"Siapa saja pemerannya?" Tanya Samuel lagi.

"Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol." Jawab Daniel. Jihoon terdiam, baru saja ia membicarakan hal itu dengan Mingyu tadi. Apakah mereka juga akan mengalami hal yang sama? Jihoon segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakakmu berpacaran dengan Wonwoo _hyung_ yang notabenenya adalah sahabat Seungcheol _hyung._ Tapi kakakmu itu dekat juga dengan Jeonghan _hyung_ yang saat itu juga sedang di dekati oleh Seungcheol _hyung_. Padahal kakakmu dan Seungcheol _hyung_ bersahabat saat itu, tapi hubungan keduanya renggang semenjak kejadian itu." Hyungseob menceritakannya dengan sangat sempurna.

"Kita berempat hanya berteman saja." Ucap Samuel.

"Tidak lebih." Daehwi menambahkan.

"Siapa yang tahu? Mingyu _hyung,_ Wonwoo _hyung,_ Jeonghan _hyung_ dan Seungcheol _hyung_ juga berteman sebelumnya." Ucap Guan Lin.

"Kalian menginginkan persahabatan kita berakhir?" Dengus Jinyoung.

"Bukan itu maksud kita." Ucap Eui Woong.

"Kita lihat saja nanti akan seperti apa." Ucapan Jihoon itu membuat semua orang melirik kepadanya. Jihoon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kalian benar, kita tidak tahu kedepannya seperti apa." Ucap Jihoon lagi.

"Sepertinya Jihoon sudah merasakan sesuatu getaran." Celetuk Daniel.

"Getaran itu untuk Samuel atau Baejin?" Tambah Seonho.

"Kalian mulai lagi." Ucap Samuel.

"Sudahlah, kita akhiri pembicaraan absurd ini. Kalian anak-anak vokal tidak ingin bernyanyi?" Tanya Seungwoo.

"Kita semua beda tim, hanya Seonho dan Baejin saja yang satu tim." Ujar Daehwi.

"Memangnya timmu menyanyikan lagu apa?" Tanya Woojin pada Daehwi.

" _Playing with fire_." Jawab Daehwi.

"Pantas saja kau mengirimkan lagu itu." Ujar Samuel.

"Kau bernyanyi untuk Samuel?" Selidik Seungwoo, dan diberi anggukan oleh Daehwi.

"Samuel yang meminta." Ujar Daehwi.

"Baejin juga mengirimkan pesan suara untuk Jihoon." Tambahnya.

"Sekalian untuk latihan." Ucap Jinyoung.

"Seonho tidak pernah mengirimkannya untukku." Ucap Guan Lin.

"Kau tidak memintanya." Ujar Seonho.

"Sekarang aku memintanya." Ucap Guan Lin.

"Tim kalian akan membawakan lagu apa nanti?" Tanya Woojin.

" _Spring day."_ Jawab Baejin. Semua orang menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah selesai latihan, mereka tidak langsung pulang, mereka mengadakan _Samuel's home tour_ atas permintaan seorang Lee Daehwi. Samuel menunjukka satu persatu ruangan di rumahnya kecuali kamar miliknya dan kamar milik _hyungnya_.

"Rumahmu sangat besar." Puji Jihoon.

"Entah mengapa ayahku dulu membuat rumah sebesar ini, padahal hanya diisi oleh dua orang saja." Ujar Samuel.

"Baguslah, kita bisa menginap jadinya." Celetuk Jinyoung sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian bisa tidur di halaman rumahku." Balas Samuel.

"Aku tidak akan ikut kalau begitu." Ujar Seonho.

" _Wae?_ Kalian bisa memasang tenda." Ujar Samuel.

Dan benar saja, saat melihat halaman belakang rumah Samuel, mereka benar-benar ingin memasang tenda disana. Halaman rumah Samuel benar-benar luas.

"Ayo kita memasang tenda di rumah Samuel." Ajak Daniel yang masih kagum melihat halaman rumah Samuel.

"Malamnya kita pesta _bbq_." Ucap Woojin.

"Mingyu _hyung_ yang akan memasakannya." Celetuk Samuel.

"Masakan dia memang yang terbaik." Puji Daniel.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di tengah halaman. Jinyoung yang penasaran juga segera mengikuti Jihoon dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Daebak."_ Ucap Jihoon sambil melihat ke seluruh sudut halaman.

"Rumah ini benar-benar besar." Jinyoung ikut memuji rumah Samuel.

"Ayo kita menginap." Ajak Jihoon sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Jinyoung. Lelaki beraura gelap itu gemas melihatnya dan segera mencubit pipi Jihoon.

"Sakit." Ringis Jihoon.

" _Mian._ Kau terlalu menggemaskan." Ucap Jinyoung sambil mengelus pipi Jihoon yang terlihat merah. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau setuju tidak?" Tanya Jihoon salah tingkah.

"Setuju apa?" Jinyoung pun terlihat salah tingkah menanggapi pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Menginap di rumah Samuel." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kapan?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Terserah saja." Jawab Jihoon. Jinyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka terlihat sangat jelas sedang salah tingkah.

"Kalian sedang berkencan?" Tanya Daehwi yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Hah? Hmm… Tidak." Jawab Jihoon gelagapan.

"Eiii… Kalian mencurigakan." Ujar Daehwi sambil meemicingkan matanya.

"Kami tidak berkencan Lee Daehwi." Tegas Jinyoung.

"Padahal aku senang jika kalian berkencan." Ujar Daehwi.

" _Wae?"_ Tanya Jinyoung dan Jihoon bersamaan.

"Bahkan kalian sudah sangat kompak." Ucap Daehwi.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Tanya Samuel yang juga sudah duduk di sebelah Daehwi.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah lama bersama dengan Jinyoung dan dia sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran. Aku kasihan padanya." Ucap Daehwi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Aku belum menemukan yang tepat." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Jihoon sepertinya orang yang tepat." Ucap Daehwi.

"Sepertinya Baejin lebih cocok denganmu, karena karakter kalian berlawanan, jadi kalian bisa saling mengisi satu sama lain." Ujar Jihoon.

"Lalu aku dengan siapa?" Tanya Samuel yang merasa diabaikan.

"Aku." Ujar Daehwi dan JIhoon bersamaan.

"Kalian tidak ada keinginan untuk berkencan denganku?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Boleh dicoba." Celetuk Jihoon sambil tertawa.

"Awas saja jika kalian jatuh cinta padaku nanti." Ancam Jinyoung.

.

.

Seminggu menjelang perlombaan, murid-murid yang mengikuti lomba diwajibkan untuk menginap di asrama sekolah agar bisa latihan bersama secara rutin. Satu tim akan berada di kamar yang sama.

"Waahh… Aku senang sekali." Ujar Jihoon sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

" _Waeyo?"_ Tanya Samuel yang duduk di ujung kasur milik Jihoon.

"Karena pasti akan sangat seru menginap di sekolah." Jawab Jihoon.

"Aku akan tidur di atasmu _hyung_." Ujar Samuel sambil tertawa lebar. Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Entah apa yang Jihoon fikirkan sampai wajahnya itu merona.

" _Hyung_ mengapa kau merona?" Tanya Samuel.

"Kau tidurlah di kasurmu." Dengus Jihoon masih dengan pipi yang merah. Samuel kemudian mengerti mengapa wajah Jihoon merah. Samuel tertawa meihatnya.

"Kau memikirkan apa _hyung?"_ Goda Samuel. Wajah Jihoon semakin merah.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Ucap Jihoon. Samuel tertawa semakin kencang melihat Jihoon yang salah tingkah.

"Aku memang akan tidur di atasmu _hyung_." Ucap Samuel sambil menunjuk kasur yang berada diatasnya. Jihoon mengikuti arah telunjuk Samuel. Lelaki manis itu semakin malu karena dirinya sudah berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Kalian tidur berenam?" Tanya Daehwi yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Dimana ada Daehwi, disitu aka nada Bae Jin Young. Lelaki beraura gelap itu ikut untuk melihat kamar temannya.

"Iya. Bukankah menyenangkan?" Tanya Jihoon dengan ekspresi senangnya.

"Aku iri." Ujar Daehwi. Lelaki imut itu memasuki kamar tersebut, lalu naik ke atas dan tidur di kasur milik Samuel.

"Kau akan tidur dengan _oppa_?" Tanya Samuel sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Yak!"_ Daehwi segera terduduk dari tidurnya.

"Dasar anak kecil mesum." Cibir Daehwi.

"Tapi wajahmu merah." Goda Samuel. Daehwi segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Samuel gemas melihat kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kau mau berbagi kasur denganku _?"_ Giliran Jinyoung yang menggoda Jihoon yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya.

"Kau ingin kupukul?" Ujar Jihoon. Reaksinya sama seperti Daehwi, ia langsung terduduk dari posisi tidurnya.

"Mereka berdua malu-malu _hyung_." Ujar Samuel sambil melihat ke bawah.

"Berisik." Dengus Daehwi.

"Kemana yang lainnya?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Mungkin mereka sedang berkencan." Jawab Samuel.

"Aku baru sadar jika anggota tim disini semuanya berkencan kecuali kalian berdua." Ujar Daehwi.

"Kita juga berkencan." Celetuk Samuel. Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kapan kalian berkencan?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Baru saja tadi." Jawab Jihoon asal.

"Daehwi- _ya_ kalau begitu, ayo kita berkencan juga." Ajak Jinyoung.

" _Call."_ Jawab Daehwi setuju.

"Mari kita lakukan _double date._ " Ucap Samuel sambil tertawa.

"Kita berkencan di taman sekolah saja." Celetuk Jihoon.

"Disana banyak orang." Ucap Jinyoung.

"Di atap sekolah saja." Saran Daehwi.

"Ide yang bagus." Ucap Jihoon sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Muel- _ah,_ bagaimana setiap satu minggu sekali kita bertukar pasangan?" Saran Jinyoung sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ide yang sangat cemerlang _hyung_." Jawab Samuel.

"Kalian fikir kita barang." Ujar Daehwi sambil menjitak kepala Samuel. Ia tidak bisa menjitak kepala Jinyoung karena lelaki beraura gelap itu ada dibawah.

"Aku bosan." Ucap Jihoon.

"Mau berjalan-jalan?" Tanya Samuel.

" _Kajja_." Jawab Jihoon dengan antusias.

"Aku mengganti bajuku dulu." Ucap Samuel lalu turun dari kasurnya.

"Baejin- _ah,_ ambil dulu jaketmu sana." Suruh Daehwi.

"Aku tidak akan kedinginan." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Tidak… Tidak… Ambil jaketmu cepat. Aku yang akan repot jika kau sakit." Ucap Daehwi. Jinyoung tidak bisa berkutik lagi, ia segera keluar dari kamar itu dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket.

"Baejin _hyung_ tidak berkutik jika dimarahi oleh Daehwi _hyung_ rupanya." Kekeh Samuel.

"Aku pawang Bae Jin Young." Celetuk Daehwi.

"Kalian benar-benar sangat dekat. Aku iri." Ucap Jihoon.

"Kau menyukai Baejin?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Bukan itu maksduku. Aku tidak memiliki sahabat sedekat itu, makanya aku iri." Ucap Jihoon.

" _Uri Jihoonie_ … Kau juga akanmendapatkannya Jihoon- _ah_." Ujar Daehwi sambil merangkul Jihoon.

" _Hyung_ kau melihat tasku?" Tanya Samuel yang tiba-tiba saja muncul tanpa memakai baju.

" _YAK!_ PAKAI BAJUMU!" Teriak Daehwi dan Jihoon bersamaan. Keduanya sudah menutupkan matanya.

"Aku lupa bajuku masih ada di tas." Jawab Samuel. Dengan santainya lelaki yang paling muda itu meraih tasnya, lalu mengambil bajunya. Daehwi segera membuka matanya, tapi ternyata Samuel baru mengenakan bajunya sebatas leher saja, perut berototnya itu masih terpampang dengan jelas dihadapannya.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali memakai baju?" Dengus Daehwi sambil kembali menutup matanya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kekeh Samuel. Jihoon dan Daehwi segera membuka matanya. Wajah keduanya sangat merah.

" _Kajja_." Ajak Samuel sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Tunggu Baejin di luar saja." Ujar Daehwi. Samuel dan Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

Saat ketiganya sudah berjalan keluar, saat itu juga mereka bertemu dengan Jinyoung. Jinyoung segera menghampiri ketiga temannya itu.

"Aku lapar." Ujar Jihoon sambil memegang perutnya.

"Aku juga." Timpal Daehwi.

"Di luar sekolah banyak makanan, tenang saja." Ucap Jinyoung santai.

"Mengapa udaranya sangat dingin?" Daehwi mengeratkan jaket yang ia gunakan. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah lengan merangkulnya. Daehwi menatap kea rah kirinya dan Samuel hanya memperhatikan jalanan yang ada di depan.

"Anak kecil ini pinta sekali mencari kesempatan." Ujar Jinyoung yang melihat tangan Samuel yang berada diatas bahu Daehwi.

"Kau saja yang tidak peka." Dengus Daehwi.

"Kau ingin aku peluk?" Tanya Jinyoung dan membuat Daehwi salah tingkah.

"Sepertinya Daehwi ingin mengatakan iya." Celetuk Jihoon yang melihat Daehwi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Peluklah _hyung_." Ujar Samuel, ia melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Daehwi.

"Sahabatku ini sangat manja." Ujar Jinyoung sambil mencubiti pipi Daehwi.

"Sakit." Ringis Daehwi.

" _Mian."_ Jinyoung mengelus-ngelus pipi Daehwi dengan lembut. Lelaki _deep dark_ itu tersenyum lembut kepada sosok imut di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kita menganggu kalian." Ujar Jihoon.

"Tidak, tenang saja." Jawab Daehwi sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berempat pergi keluar sekolah untuk mencari makanan. Para murid hanya di perbolehkan keluar sampai pukul sepuluh malam, dan masih ada sisa waktu dua jam lagi sebelum gerbang ditutup. Mereka menemukan sebuah kedai _tteokbeokki_ yang masih ramai dikunjungi orang. Keempat remaja itu segera memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan di kedai seperti ini." Ujar Samuel.

"Pasti kau sering pergi restoran cepat saji." Tebak Jihoon dan dibalas anggukan oleh Samuel.

"Pantas saja kau sangat kurus." Ujar Daehwi.

"Justru seharusnya aku gemuk jika makan _junk food_." Balas Samuel.

"Benar juga. Lalu mengapa badanmu sekurus itu?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Yang penting aku sudah memiliki abs." Ujar Samuel sambil tersenyum lebar melihat Jihoon dan Daehwi merona.

"Kau mau sombong?" Cibir Jinyoung.

"Tidak." Jawab Samuel.

"Aku juga memilikinya." Ucap Jinyoung.

"Perutmu benar-benar rata, tidak ada abs diperutmu, bahkan milik Samuel lebih bagus." Ujar Daehwi.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Selidik Jinyoung.

" _Eoh?"_ Lelaki imut itu membulatkan matanya. Ia terlihat salah tingkah ketika ditanya seperti itu.

"Selamat makan." Beruntunglah Daehwi karena makanan mereka sudah datang, jadi Jinyoung tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Ini benar-benar lezat." Puji Samuel sambil memakan _tteokbeokki_ miliknya.

"Pelan-pelan saja Sam." Ujar Daehwi yang melihat Samuel makan dengan lahap.

"Aku sudah lama tidak pernah menemukan ini _hyung_." Jawab Samuel.

"Sausnya jadi tumpah-tumpah anak kecil." Ucap Jihoon sambil memberikan tisu kepada Samuel.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat." Ucap Samuel sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Makan yang banyak." Ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum manis. Lelaki berparas asing yang melihat senyuman itu terhenyak melihat betapa manisnya makhluk di depannya itu.

" _Waeyo?"_ Tanya Jihoon dengan mulut penuh. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" _Gwenchana_." Ucap Samuel lalu kembali memakan _tteokbeokkinya_.

Setelah menghabiskan _tteokbeokki,_ mereka segera pergi dari sana dan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Masih ada sisa waktu satu jam lagi untuk kembali.

"Aku ingin _cola_." Ucap Samuel.

"Aku juga." Timpal Baejin.

"Ayo kita ke minimarket, lalu kembali ke sekolah, ini sudah pukul Sembilan." Ucap Daehwi.

"Padahal aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan." Jihoon mencebikkan mulutnya.

" _Hyung_ jangan bersikap seperti itu." Ucap Samuel.

"Kenapa?" Jihoon bertanya dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

"Aku takut menyukaimu." Bisik Samuel.

 _Blush._ Pipi Jihoon bersemu merah. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Jihoon tidak bisa mengendalikan jantungnya. Lelaki manis itu segera berjalan mendahului Samuel. Jihoon benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol wajah dan juga jantungnya. Jihoon memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, lalu memegang dadanya berharap agar jantungnya berhenti berdetak terlalu kencang.

Ketika keempatnya sudah membeli _cola_ , mereka segera berjalan kembali menuju sekolah mereka. Jantung dan wajah Jihoon sudah kembali normal, tetapi sayangnya otak Jihoon masih merekam dengan jelas kata-kata yang Samuel ucapkan tadi.

'Tidak… Tidak… Samuel pasti becanda. Dia kan memang seperti itu.' Batin Jihoon. Tetapi entahkenapa ada perasaan tidak rela di hatinya.

" _Hyung_ mengapa terus melamun?" Tanya Samuel sambil merangkul Jihoon.

"Ngg? Ah… Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku mengantuk." Jawab Jihoon gelagapan.

"Ayo kita berjalan lebih cepat, agar bisa sampai sekolah dan segera tidur." Ucap Samuel.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak mengantuk seberat itu." Jawab Jihoon sambil tertawa canggung.

"Apakah kau juga mengantuk?" Tanya Jinyoung kepada Daehwi. Lelaki manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat sahabat kecilnya itu gemas.

"Kau harus segera tidur. Kau tidak biasa tidur malam." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Bae Jin Young." Protes Daehwi. Tetapi lelaki berwajah kecil itu mengabaikan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Ujar Daehwi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jihoon membalas melambaikan tangannya.

" _Hyung_ matamu sudah terlihat merah." Ujar Samuel sambil melihat kea rah Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu mengucek matanya, itu menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Samuel.

" _Hyung_ kau membuatku gila karena tingkahmu." Ujar Samuel sambil mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas.

"Berhentilah membual Kim Samuel." Cibir Jihoon.

"Aku tidak membual, itu fakta." Ujar Samuel.

"Kau pasti mengatakannya juga pada Daehwi kan?" Cibir Jihoon lagi. Samuel tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon tadi.

"Aku benar ternyata." Ucap Jihoon lagi.

"Apakah teman pertamaku ini cemburu?" Kekeh Samuel.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu." Cibir Jihoon.

"Aku kira kau cemburu, jadi aku akan berhenti bersikap seperti itu pada Daehwi _hyung_." Ucap Samuel. Jihoon menatap Samuel.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Samuel.

"Tidak." Jawab Jihoon.

Sesampainya di kamar mereka, Samuel dan Jihoon sudah melihat keempat teman satu kamarnya yang masih saja becanda. Sepertinya kamar mereka adalah kamar berisik. Lihat saja, disana ada Kang Daniel yang sangat berisik, Ong Seungwoo yang sangat suka becanda, Ahn Hyungseob yang cerewet dan Park Woojin yang sama berisiknya.

"Kalian selesai berkencan?" Tanya Seungwoo.

" _Double date?"_ Celetuk Hyungseob.

"Kita telah _double date_." Jawab Samuel.

"Sepertinya Jihoon sangat mengantuk." Ujar Daniel.

"Kalian melakukan apa saja sampai Jihoon sangat lelah?" Tanya Woojin.

"Melakukan sesuatu layaknya pasangan." Celetuk Samuel asal.

" _Hyung_ kalian darimana saja tadi?" Jihoon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja berkencan." Jawab Woojin.

"Hanya kalian saja yang belum resmi berkencan. Kita berempat adalah pasangan." Tambah Daniel.

"Secepat mungkin kita akan menyusul kalian." Ujar Samuel sambil tertawa.

"Aku ingin tidur." Jihoon segera membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Percuma _hyung,_ teman sekamar kita adalah orang-orang yang sangat berisik." Ucap Samuel sambil duduk di kasur Jihoon.

"Kalian tidurlah juga, besok kita harus sekolah." Ujar Jihoon.

"Tidak seru jika kita tidur cepat." Ucap Hyungseob dan diberi anggukan setuju dari Seungwoo.

"Aku sangat lelah." Ujar Jihoon dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain?" Saran Woojin. Refleks, Jihoon membuka matanya.

"Bermain apa?" Tanya Daniel.

" _Truth or dare."_ Jawab Woojin sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gingsulnya.

"Sepertinya kita hanya bisa melakukan _truth_ saja, karena tidak mungkin semalam ini jika kita melakukan _dare_." Ujar Daniel.

"Benar juga." Ucap Woojin.

"Ya sudah, kalian ada pensil atau balpoin?" Tanya Seungwoo. Jihoon yang tadinya mengantuk langsung semangat dan tidak sengaja ia menjedukkan kepalanya. Jihoon meringis. Samuel yang ada di dekatnya mengelus kepala Jihoon sambil menertawakannya.

"Berhentilah menertawakanku." Dengus Jihoon.

"Kau sangat ceroboh." Ujar Samuel.

"Baiklah kita mulai." Ucap Woojin. Lelaki bergingsul itu segera memutar pensil yang ada di hadapan mereka. Ujung pensil itu berhenti tepat menghadap Daniel.

"Apakah kau pernah berselingkuh?" Tanya Hyungseob.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Daniel mantap.

"Kau menyayangiku?" Tanya Seungwoo.

"Menurutmu?" Daniel tersenyum genit kepada lelaki bermarga Ong itu.

Setelah semua orang telah memberi pertanyaan kepada Daniel, lelaki bermarga Kang itu segera memutar pensilnya lagi dan ujung pensil it berhenti tepat di depan Samuel.

"Lee Daehwi atau Park Jihoon?" Tanya Daniel cepat.

"Ahh aku juga ingin menanyakan itu." Dengus Woojin. Samuel terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Mereka berdua temanku." Jawab Samuel.

"Eiii… Jawaban macam apa itu? Tidak seru." Protes Hyungseob.

"Baiklah, aku memilih Jihoon _hyung_." Jawab Samuel.

"Kau menjawab Jihoon karena dia ada disini kan?" Tanya Hyungseob.

"Tidak." Jawab Samuel.

"Apa alasanmu memilih Jihoon?" Tanya Seungwoo. Samuel menatap Jihoon lalu tersenyum.

"Karena Jihoon _hyung_ adalah teman pertamaku, dan juga sikap Jihoon _hyung_ sangat menggemaskan." Jawab Samuel.

"Kau menyukai Jihoon?" Tanya Woojin. Semua orang menantikan jawaban Samuel, termasuk Jihoon. Dada lelaki manis itu kembali bergemuruh tidak jelas.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Samuel mantap.

"Mengapa kalian tidak berkencan?" Tanya Daniel.

"Kalian semua sudah mengajukan pertanyaan padaku." Ujar Samuel.

"Jihoon belum." Ucap Hyungseob.

"Tanyakanlah sesuatu Jihoon- _ah,_ sesuatu yang ingin kau pastikan." Ujar Seungwoo sambil tertawa. Jihoon terlihat berfikir sejenak. Samuel lagi-lagi menatap Jihoon yang terlihat manis saat berfikir.

"Kau menyukai Daehwi?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Sepertinya Jihoon cemburu." Ujar Woojin.

" _Aniyo."_ Bantah Jihoon cepat.

"Jawablah Samuel." Titah Daniel.

"Aku menyukai Daehwi _hyung_ juga." Jawab Samuel.

"Samuel adalah _National Playboy_ sama dengan Baejin." Celetuk Hyungseob. Setelah menanyakan hal tadi, entah mengapa Jihoon merasa menyesal telah menanyakannya. Tetapi hal yang paling ia sesali adalah mendengar jawaban Samuel.

'Kenapa aku harus menyesal?' Batin Jihoon. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau menyesal telah menanyakannya?" Seperti bisa membaca fikiran Jihoon, Seungwoo bertanya hal yang sama persis dengan apa yang Jihoon rasakan.

"Ti… Tidak." Jawab Jihoon gugup.

"Bukankah itu suara _seonsaengnim?"_ Tanya Daniel saat mendengar suara lelaki di luar kamar mereka. Mereka berenam segera pergi ke kasurnya masing-masing dan berpura-pura tidur. Beberapa detik kemudian, guru mereka masuk untuk mengecek semua muridnya. Lalu guru itupun keluar lagi setelah melihat mereka sudah tertidur. Lebih tepatnya pura-pura tertidur.

"Syukurlah." Daniel menghela nafasnya lega.

"Kita tidur saja, ini sudah malam. Besok kita harus sekolah." Ujar Seungwoo.

" _Good night_." Ucap Samuel. Hyungseob mematikan lampunya dan mereka segera tertidur.

"Selamat malam _hyung_ manisku." Samuel mengirimkan pesan kepada Jihoon. Lelaki manis tersebut tersenyum melihat pesan Samuel.

"Tidurlah." Balas Jihoon.

"Mimpi yang indah." Balas Samuel. Lalu merekapun segera tertidur dengan lelap.

 **TBC.**

 **Masih belum jelas ya kapelnya siapa hehe… Author juga masih bingung, dan sampe sekarang belum ditentuin akhirnya. Mereka berempat terlalu ngebaperin sampe gak bisa nentuin kapel akhirnya:((((**

 **Yang pasti, review terus yaaaa..**

 **Gomawo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapt 5**

Pukul enam pagi, Jihoon menjadi orang pertama yang bangun di antara teman teman satu kamarnya. Ia mengucek matanya, kemudian ia pergi mencari saklar untuk enyalakan lampu. Semua orang disitu tampak terganggu dengan cahaya lampu.

"Mengapa kau menyalakan lampu?" Protes Woojin.

"Sekarang sudah jam enam." Ucap Jihoon.

"Aku masih mengantuk." Ujar Hyungseob diakhiri dengan dirinya yang menguap.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah." Ujar Daniel. Ia sudah menutup wajahnya dengan selimut agar tidak terkena cahaya lampu.

"Aku masih merindukan kasurku dan kamawan-kawannya." Ucap Seongwoo sambil memeluk gulingnya dengan erat.

"Aku akan mandi pertama." Ujar Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu segera mengambil handuknya dan bergegas untuk mandi.

Setelah dua puluh menit, Jihoon selesai membersihkan badannya. Matanya sudah tidak mengantuk. Ia sudah merasa sangat segar. Jihoon yang sudah bersemangat itu, segera membangunkan lagi teman-temannya.

" _Ireona!"_ Teriak Jihoon.

"Mengapa kau sangat berisik? Aku ingin tidur." Dengus Woojin.

"Cepatlah bangun, atau aku akan menyiram kalian." Ancam Jihoon.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah." Ujar Hyungseob tapi ia bergegas mengambil handuknya.

Pukul tujuh pagi, semua orang di kamar itu sudah selesai mandi. Semuanya sudah terlihat sangat segar. Hanya ada satu orang saja yang masih terlelap dengan nyenyak. Kim Samuel.

"Jihoon- _ah,_ bangunkan Samuel." Titah Daniel. Lelaki manis itu segera menaiki tangga dan membangunkan Samuel. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, lelaki berparas asing itu tetap saja tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Jihoon segera menaiki kasur Samuel dan mengguncang tubuh kurusnya.

"Bangunlah! Ini sudah siang! Kau tidak akan sekolah?" Ujar Jihoon setengah berteriak.

" _Hyung…_ Aku sangat ngantuk." Ucap Samuel dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Ckckck… Cepat bangun!" Jihoon mencubit lengan Samuel cukup keras, sehingga ampuh untuk membuat mata Samuel terbuka.

"Sakit _hyung_." Ringis Samuel. Member termuda di antara mereka itu masih dalam posisi tertidur.

"Ayo bangun." Jihoon menarik tangan Samuel.

"Tidak." Jawab Samuel dan membuat Jihoon semakin menariknya dengan kuat. Samuel yang sudah merasa terganggu segera menarik tangannya yang ditarik oleh Jihoon.

Mata Samuel terbuka dengan sempurna ketika mendapati Jihoon yang tertarik mendekati badannya. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti saja. Samuel dan Jihoon saling bertatapan cukup lama.

"Kalian berciuman?" Pekik Hyungseob. Jihoon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menjauh dari Samuel. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Samuel yang juga masih dalam keadaan _shock_ langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Park Jihoon dan Kim Samuel berciuman?" Tanya Seongwoo heboh.

"Aku melihatnya." Jawab Hyungseob tak kalah heboh.

"Benarkah? Wahh… Aku tidak tahu jika kalian berdua sangat berani." Ujar Daniel. Samuel dan Jihoon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Tenggorokan mereka masih terasa tercekat.

"Aku ingin melihatnya." Ujar Seongwoo.

"Kami tidak berciuman." Ujar Samuel akhirnya.

"Ya benar… Kami tidak berciuman." Suara Jihoon juga ikut keluar.

"Kalian tidak perlu malu." Goda Woojin.

"Terserahlah, aku… Aku akan mandi dulu." Ujar Samuel yang terlihat masih salah tingkah.

"Ahh _ne_." Ujar Jihoon yang juga masih merasa canggung. Samuel segera turun dari kasurnya lalu pergi mengambil handuk. Sedangkan Jihoon malah menenggalamkan kepalanya di bantal milik Samuel. Wajahnya kembali terasa panas. Jantungnya terus bergemuruh sedari tadi. Jihoon tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia terus saja merasa seperti itu saat dekat dengan adik kelasnya itu.

"Mengapa wajahku sangat panas?" Gumam Samuel sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali lalu menampar wajahnya sendiri agar sadar.

"Aku pasti sangat kaget, Jihoon _hyung_ juga, makanya wajahnya tadi merah." Ucap Samuel pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah sekita lima belas menit, Samuel sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Seperti biasa, ia hanya menggunakan handuk saja untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

" _YAK!_ Mengapa kau selalu keluar tanpa memakai baju?" Teriak Jihoon sambil menutup matanya. Woojin yang masih ada disana, refleks membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat Samuel yang _topless._

"Untung saja Hyungseob sudah tidak disini." Ujar Woojin.

"Bukankah badanku bagus?" Ujar Samuel sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Pakai bajumu!" Suruh Jihoon. Woojin dan Samuel tertawa melihat reaksi Jihoon yang malu-malu itu.

"Cepatlah pakai bajumu, kau bisa masuk angin." Ujar Woojin. Samuel segera mengambil baju seragamnya yang ia gantung di dalam lemari.

"Ayo… Nanti kita telat." Setelah selesai, Samuel, Jihoon dan Woojin segera pergi ke sekolah bersama.

"Bagaimana malam kalian?" Tanya Jinyoung yang bertemu dengan ketiganya bersama Daehwi.

"Malam kami sangat panas." Celetuk Woojin.

" _Yak!_ " Bentak Daehwi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Di kamar kami memang panas karena kita memiliki enam anggota." Jawaban Woojin itu sukses membuat Daehwi malu dan berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Kau mesum juga ternyata." Celetuk Samuel.

"Tidak." Sanggah Daehwi cepat.

"Lalu kau memikirkan apa?" Tanya Samuel yang tersenyum penuh arti.

" _Ish…"_ Dengus Daehwi, lalu kembali berjalan mendahului Samuel.

"Kau marah? Padahal aku hanya bertanya." Ucap Samuel santai sambil merangkul bahu Daehwi.

"Diam kau anak kecil." Sentak Daehwi.

"Kau sungguh imut ketika sedang marah." Goda Daehwi.

"Anak kecil ini sudah belajar merayu dari siapa?" Dengus Daehwi.

"Biasanya orang-orang tampan pintar merayu." Jawaban Samuel itu dihadiahi jitakan oleh Daehwi.

"Apakah akan berakhir dengan SamHwi?" Ujar Woojin.

"Aku yang akan mendapatkan Daehwi." Ucap Jinyoung.

"Lalu Jihoon dengan Samuel?" Tanya Woojin lagi.

"Jihoon denganku juga." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Kau serakah. Memangnya kau mau menjadi yang kedua Jihoon- _ah?_ " Tanya Woojin kepada Jihoon, tetapi lelaki manis itu hanya terdiam, tidak menjawabnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan melihat pemandangan Samuel dan Daehwi yang sedang becanda ria.

"Hei… Kau melamun?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil mencubit pipi Jihoon. Refleks, lelaki manis itu memukul lengan Jinyoung karena kesakitan.

"Sakit." Ringis Jihoon.

" _Omo…_ Lucu sekali kau ini." Ucap Jinyoung sambil menekan pipi Jihoon pelan.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hyungseob." Ucap Woojin yang gerah melihat pemandangan di sebelah dan di depannya.

"Mengapa kalian sangat lambat?" Ucap Samuel sambil membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Tangannya masih berada di bahu Daehwi.

"Aku ingin menikmati pagiku dengan Jihoon." Celetuk Jinyoung sambil merangkul lelaki manis di sampingnya. Jihoon hanya menatap Jinyoung.

"Ya sudah." Jawab Daehwi, lalu ia dan Samuel kembali berjalan duluan.

"Apakah Lee Daehwi benar-benar membuangku?" Ujar Jinyoung kesal. Woojin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau benar-benar menganggap Daehwi sebagai sahabatmu?" Tanya Woojin.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Woojin.

"Fikirkan baik-baik. Aku duluan, Hyungseob sudah menunggu pangeran Woojin yang tampan ini." Ucap Woojin lalu berlari meninggalkan Jinyoung dan Jihoon.

"Apa maksud Park Woojin?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Kau benar-benar menganggap Lee Daehwi sebagai sahabat? Tidak lebih?" Tanya Jihoon. Jinyoung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apalagi?" Ucap Jinyoung.

"Fikirkan baik-baik." Jihoon mengulang perkataan Woojin.

"Mengapa kalian ini berkata hal yang sama? Kau menyukai Park Woojin?" Ucap Jinyoung sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Kau gila?" Dengus Jihoon. Jinyoung tertawa melihat respon dari Jihoon.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?" Tanya Jinyoung. Giliran Jihoon yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau menganggap Kim Samuel teman pertamamu?" Tanya Jinyoung lagi.

 _Deg._ Jantung Jihoon berdegup begitu mendengar perkataan Jinyoung. Ia segera tersenyum untuk mengabaikan jantungnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Jihoon dan membuat lelaki _deep dark_ itu kaget.

"Kau menyukai Samuel?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Maksudku, aku sudah menganggapnya sahabatku." Jawab Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

 _Deg._ Jantungnya kembali berdetak saat mengatakan hal tadi. Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil ber-oh ria.

"Bahkan dia seperti adikku sendiri." Tambah Jihoon.

 _Deg._ Jantungnya kembali berdenyut. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya selalu berdetak ketika ia harus berhadapan atau membicarakan Samuel.

"Aku duluan." Ujar Samuel sambil melambaikan tangannya. Karena Samuel masih kelas sepuluh, jadi arah mereka berbeda.

" _Annyeong_ …" Ujar Daehwi dan Jihoon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau membuangku?" Protes Jinyoung ketika posisinya sejajar dengan posisi Daehwi. Lelaki imut itu memutar matanya malas.

"Kau juga ada Jihoon." Ucap Daehwi sambil menunjuk Jihoon dengan dagunya.

"Jadi kau membuang Baejin kepadaku?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Memangnya aku sampah." Dengus Jinyoung sebal.

"Lelaki _deep dark_ ini bisa marah juga." Ujar Jihoon sambil mencubit pipi Jinyoung dengan maksud membalasnya.

"Kau balas dendam padaku?" Ucap Jinyoung sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Jihoon.

" _Ne_." Ucap Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu semakin mengencangkan cubitannya di pipi Jinyoung.

" _Yak!_ Park Jihoon!" Dengus Jinyoung sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Jihoon. Akhirnya lelaki gembil itu melepaskan cubitannya lalu tertawa keras melihat Jinyoung yang kesakitan.

"Ahh pipiku." Ujar Jinyoung sambil memegang pipinya.

"Uhh… Apakah lelaki _deep dark_ ini kesakitan?" Ejek Jihoon sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi Jinyoung. Lelaki beraura gelap itu hanya mencibir saja.

"Sepertinya kau yang membuangku." Ucap Daehwi yang merasa diabaikan.

"Kau merasakannya kan?" Ejek Jinyoung. Daehwi kembali memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sudahlah, kita bisa telat." Ucap Daehwi. Jinyoung segera merangkul Daehwi dan Jihoon untuk menuju kelas.

.

.

"Pasti menyenangkan tidur di sekolah bersama." Ujar Guan Lin iri. Seonho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Kau tidur nyenyak?" Tanya Guan Lin lagi. Seonho kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Aku iri." Ujar Guan Lin.

"Aku juga." Tambah Eui Woong.

"Kapan-kapan kan kita akan menginap di rumah Samuel." Celetuk Jihoon dan diberi anggukkan oleh Daehwi.

"Kapan? Aku jadi tidak sabar." Ujar Guan Lin yang terlihat antusias.

"Bagaimana jika setelah lomba minggu depan?" Saran Jinyoung.

"Aku ikut." Ujar Daniel yang baru saja datang dengan Seongwoo.

"Aku setuju dengan saran Jinyoung." Ujar Jihoon.

"Aku juga." Tambah Daehwi.

"Aku terserah kalian saja." Ucap Samuel.

" _Call._ Kita menginap setelah lomba minggu depan." Ucap Daniel.

" _Call_." Setuju yang lainnya semangat.

"Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada Mingyu _hyung_." Ujar Samuel.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Samuel segera pergi ke ruang latihan, Daniel terus menyuruh anggotanya agar latihan dengan giat. Samuel memanggil Jihoon yang terlihat baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

" _Hyung!_ " Teriak Samuel. Jihoon membalikkan badannya lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita ke ruang latihan bersama." Ajak Samuel sambil merangkul Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Daniel _hyung_ seperti seorang diktator, ia selalu saja menyuruh kita latihan." Dengus Jihoon sebal.

"Nanti akan aku sampaikan kepada Daniel _hyung_ karena sudah membuat _hyung_ manisku lelah." Kekeh Samuel.

"Kau ingin aku mati di tangan beruang itu?" Dengus Jihoon lagi. Samuel tertawa mendengar Jihoon yang kesal.

"Tunggu aku." Teriak seseorang. Samuel dan Jihoon membalikkan badannya dan mendapatkan Daehwi yang sedang berlari.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" Tanya Samuel.

"Aku juga akan latihan, ruang latihan kita kan bersebelahan." Jawab Daehwi masih dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Kemana Baejin?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Lelaki _deep dark_ itu pergi duluan karena Kenta _hyung_ menyuruhnya cepat-cepat." Jawab Daehwi.

" _Hyung_ tarik nafasmu dulu, aku kasihan meihatmu." Ucap Samuel sambil memegang bahu Daehwi.

"Ini." Jihoon memberikan botol minumnya kepada Daehwi. Lelaki imut itu segera meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Kau sangat haus ternyata." Ujar Jihoon.

"Tega sekali Baejin _hyung_ meninggalkanmu." Ujar Samuel.

"Dia memang kejam." Dengus Daehwi.

"Ya sudah, kita pergi bersama saja." Ucap Samuel sambil tersenyum. Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ketiganya berjalan sambil bebincang-bincang, membicarakan semua hal. Perbincangan mereka sesekali diselingi oleh tawa dari ketiganya.

"Jihoon- _ah,_ kau dengan Baejin akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat dekat." Ucap Daehwi tiba-tiba.

"Aku dengan Baejin sudah dekat dari dulu." Ucap Jihoon.

"Lebih dekat lagi." Balas Daehwi.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa sama saja." Ujar Jihoon.

"Kau cemburu _hyung?_ " Tanya Samuel.

"Dia sahabatku, mana mungkin aku cemburu." Jawab Daehwi.

"Benarkah kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Memangnya apa lagi? Ahh… Dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri." Ujar Daehwi. Jihoon meganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau menyukai Baejin?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja." Jawab Jihoon cepat.

"Jika kau menyukainya, aku yang akan membuat kalian bersama." Kekeh Daehwi.

"Tidak… Tidak… Baejin seperti adikku sendiri." Ucap Jihoon.

"Aku lupa jika Baejin _hyung_ lebih muda darimu." Ucap Samuel.

"Bukankah wajahku awet muda?" Ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, kau sangat imut." Jawab Samuel sambil mengacak rambut Jihoon gemas. Jihoon mecebikkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku duluan." Ucap Daehwi ketika sudah sampai di ruang vokal. Jihoon dan Samuel melambaikan tangannya. Ketika mereka berdua memasuki ruang latihan, keempat anggotanya sudah berada disana, menunggu keduanya.

"Sepertinya kita akan kena masalah." Bisik Jihoon.

"Tetapi Daniel _hyung_ terlihat biasa saja." Ucap Samuel.

"Dia akan mengomel seperti seorang _ahjumma."_ Ujar Jihoon. Samuel tertawa mendengar ucapan Jihoon tadi.

" _Yak!_ Kalian berdua cepatlah." Suruh Daniel. Samuel dan Jihoon segera berlari.

"Pasangan baru ini lambat sekali. Kita langsung mulai saja."Ujar Daniel lalu menyalakan audionya. Jihoon dan Samuel membuang nafas lega karena Daniel tidak mengomel.

Mereka berenam segera latihan dengan serius. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti akan kagum melihat tariannya, apalagi visual mereka yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Setelah tiga kali mengulang, mereka akhirnya istirahat.

"Aku rasa semua anggota sudah menghafal koreo dan juga sudah melakukannya dengan baik." Ujar Daniel lalu meminum air mineral.

"Tentu saja, kita melakukannya dua puluh empat jam non stop." Celetuk Hyungseob dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Minumlah, kau pasti sangat lelah." Ujar Woojin perhatian.

"Kalian tidak usah pamer kemesraan." Dengus Jihoon.

"Ayo kita memamerkan kemesraan kita juga." Ujar Samuel sambil merangkul Jihoon.

" _Oppa_ …" Ujar Jihoon dengan nada yang sangat menggemaskan.

" _Aigoo…_ Pacarku manis sekali." Ucap Samuel sambil mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas.

"Sakit." Ringis Jihoon sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

" _Mianhae_ …" Ucap Samuel sambil mengelus pipi Jihoon. Keduanya tersenyum geli dengan perlakuan mereka sendiri.

" _Heol_ … Menjijikkan." Ucap Hyungseob.

"Seperti itulah kalian." Ucap Jihoon dan disetujui oleh Samuel.

"Aku tidak semenjijikkan itu." Protes Hyungseob.

"Kau saja yang tidak merasakan, tetapi yang melihatnya merasa begitu." Ujar Jihoon.

"Aku tidak merasa mereka menjijikkan." Celetuk Seongwoo dan membuat Hyungseob tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Karena kalian sama saja." Balas Samuel.

"Sudahlah _hyung,_ mereka iri karena belum resmi." Ucap Woojin.

"Itu sangat sangat benar." Setuju Daniel.

" _Hyung,_ mari kita resmikan." Ucap Samuel dan membuat jantung Jihoon berdetak. Ia tahu jika adik kelasnya itu becanda, tetapi dia selalu merasakannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jangan becanda seperti itu, itu tidak lucu." Dengus Jihoon. Entahlah, Jihoon merasa kesal karena Samuel becanda seperti itu. Dia merasa dipermainkan.

"Sepertinya Jihoon marah karena kau selalu becanda seperti itu, kau seperti sedang mempermainkannya." Celetukan Seongwoo itu membuat Jihoon kaget untuk beberapa saat. Seongwoo selalu benar, lelaki bermarga 'Ong' itu seperti bisa membaca fikirannya.

"Itu benar." Jihoon mencoba untuk bersikap santai saja.

"Karena Daniel juga dulu seperti itu." Ucap Seongwoo sambil mendelik kepada Daniel yang sedang tersenyum genit.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jihoon kaget.

"Sudahlah, dia menyebalkan." Dengus Seongwoo.

Setelah latihan dua kali putaran lagi, mereka segera kembali ke asrama bersama. Peluh membasahi kening mereka. Baju mereka penuh dengan keringat.

"Aku akan mandi pertama." Ujar Jihoon.

"Aku kedua." Ucap Woojin cepat.

"Aku ketiga." Ujar Daniel,Seongwoo dan Hyungseob bersamaan.

"Kita lakukan suit." Ucap Hyungseob. Seongwoo menang, jadi ia yang ketiga.

"Aku keempat." Ujar Hyungseob cepat.

"Aku kelima." Ucap Daniel.

"Kau tidak akan mandi?" Tanya Woojin kepada Samuel yang terlihat santai.

"Aku akan mandi pertama." Ucap Samuel.

"Aku." Protes Jihoon.

"Kita lakukan bersama saja." Kekeh Samuel.

" _Yak!_ Anak kecil mesum." Ucap Jihoon. Wajahnya merona, ia segera mendahului kelimanya karena tidak mau orang-orang mengetahuinya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau?" Tanya Samuel sambil merangkulnya.

"Aku duluan." Ucap Jihoon sambil berlari dengan kencang. Samuel tertawa melihat Jihoon yang berlari dengan kencang.

"Manis sekali." Gumam Samuel sambil tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ tunggu aku!" Teriak Samuel sambil berlari mengejar Jihoon.

Sesampainya di asrama, Jihoon buru-buru mengambil handuk dan bajunya, lalu segera memasuki toilet untuk mandi. Setelah Jihoon memasuki toilet, barulah Samuel sampai dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

" _Hyung_ kau tidak mau melakuknnya bersama?" Tanya Samuel sambil mengetuk pintunya.

" _Yadong!_ " Teriak Jihoon. Samuel terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jihoon. Lelaki berparas asing itu segera mengambil segelas air mineral dan meneguknya dalam sekali tegukkan.

" _Annyeong_ …" Sapa Daehwi yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

" _Hyung_ …" Sapa Samuel.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Jihoon _hyung_ sedang mandi." Jawab Samuel.

"Mengapa kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Daehwi yang melihat tubuh Samuel yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Karena Jihoon _hyung_ tidak memperbolehkanku mandi bersamanya." Samuel menjawabnya dengan kencang agar Jihoon bisa mendengarnya.

" _YAK!_ " Teriak Jihoon dari kamar mandi. Samuel terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Mengapa ia suka sekali becanda seperti itu?" Gumam Jihoon.

"Dia berbicara dengan siapa?" Gumamnya kagi.

"Muel- _ah_ kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Daehwi _hyung_." Jawab Samuel.

Jihoon langsung terdiam ketika mendengar jawaban Samuel. Entahlah perasaan cemburu menyeruak dari dalam dadanya. Jihoon segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyukai Samuel." Gumam Jihoon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mandilah di kamar mandiku, tidak ada orang disana, jika kau mau." Tawar Daehwi.

" _Hyung_ kau penyelamatku. Aku mandi disana saja, aku benar-benar gerah." Ujar Samuel. Jihoon yang mendengar percakapan mereka segera mempercepat mandinya. Sebelum Samuel pergi, Jihoon sudah selesai mandi. Ia keluar dengan santainya, padahal fikirannya berkecamuk.

"Jihoon _hyung_ sudah selesai, aku mandi disini saja." Ucap Samuel.

"Tidak bisa. Aku yang kedua." Ujar Woojin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah datang dengan Hyungseob.

"Ya sudah, mandi saja sana." Ucap Samuel.

"Ayo _hyung_." Ucap Samuel sambil membawa handuk dan peralatan mandinya.

"Aku ikut. Aku ingin melihat kamar Daehwi." Ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo." Ajak Daehwi. Mereka bertiga segera pergi menuju kamar Daehwi yang berada di lantai tiga.

"Kalian mau apa ke lantai tiga?" Tanya Baejin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku ingin ikut mandi disini." Jawab Samuel.

"Masuk saja, tidak ada orang di kamar." Ucap Daehwi. Samuel segera memasuki kamar Daehwi dengan hati-hati, dan benar saja, tidak ada orang disana. Samuel dengan santainya membuka bajunya diluar. Baru saja Jihoon akan masuk, ia sudah kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Anak itu kebiasaan." Ujar Jihoon dengan pipi yang merona. Pipi Jihoon akhir-akhir ini sering merona semenjak ia bertemu Samuel.

"Dia membuka bajunya lagi?" Tanya Daehwi. Jihoon mengangguk.

"Anak kecil itu tidak tahu tempat." Dengus Daehwi.

"Kalian baru selesai latihan?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Iya, tulangku serasa akan patah semua." Ujar Jihoon sambil memijat-mijat bagian bahunya.

"Karena kalian adalah penari, bersabarlah." Ucap Jinyoung sambil memijat bahu Jihoon.

"Kau seorang ahli pijat rupanya." Ujar Jihoon. Entahlah, itu sebuah pujian atau hinaan, tetapi lelaki _deep dark_ itu tidak peduli.

"Apakah melelahkan jadi anak _dance?_ " Tanya Jinyoung.

"Tidak, karena _dance_ adalah sesuatu yang aku sukai." Jawab Jihoon sambil tersenyum manis. Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku cemburu." Ujar Daehwi sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang aku suka." Ujar Daehwi.

"Bukankah kau suka bernyanyi?" Tanya Jihoon. Daehwi mengangguk.

"Tapi aku juga sangat menyukai menari." Ucap Daehwi.

"Kau bias ikut menari dengan kita juga." Ucap Jihoon sambil merangkul Daehwi.

"Daniel _hyung_ belum mengganti jadwalnya." Dengus Daehwi.

"Karena kita semua sedang sibuk untuk lomba minggu depan, termasuk kau juga." Ujar Jihoon.

"Semoga setelah perlombaan, Daniel _hyung_ segera mengubah jadwalnya." Ucap Daehwi.

"Jika kau latihan _dance,_ aku pulang dengan siapa?" Protes Jinyoung.

"Kau sudah besar Bae Jin Young." Ucap Daehwi.

"Tetap saja aku harus menjagamu, nanti siapa yang akan menjagamu jika aku tidak ada?" Dengus Jinyoung.

"Aku." Ucap Samuel yang sudah terlihat segar.

"Anak kecil ini." Dengus Jinyoung.

"Karena aku masih muda, jadi staminaku lebih baik daripada kalian yang sudah hidup lebih dulu dariku." Ujar Samuel sambail tersenyum lebar.

" _Yak!_ Kau ingin meledek kita karena sudah tua?" Dengus Jihoon.

"Aku tidak bilang kalian tua, kalian saja yang merasa seperti itu." Celetuk Samuel.

"Anak kecil ini benar-benar…" Ucap Daehwi sambil menjitak Samuel. Lelaki berparas asing itu hanya meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat minggu depan." Ucap Jihoon dan dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Daehwi.

"Setelah itu, kita menginap." Ujar Daehwi semangat.

"Aku juga menantikannya." Ucap Samuel.

.

.

Malampun tiba. Gemerlap bintang menghiasi gelapnya malam. Samuel dan Jihoon sedang duduk diatas atap sambil menatap indahnya pemandangan di malam hari. Atap sekolah memang tempat yang paling menyenangkan setelah kantin, dan kelas adalah tempat yang paling membosankan.

" _Hyung,_ tempat ini benar-benar mengesankan." Puji Samuel sambil menatap langit. Jihoon menatap Samuel, lalu pria manis itu tersenyum.

"Hampir semua murid kelas sebelas dan duabelas pernah kesini. Aku juga sering kesini." Ujar Jihoon.

"Sendiri saja?" Tanya Samuel sambil menatap Jihoon. Lelaki manis itupun menatap Samuel lalu mengangguk.

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Aku tidak memiliki sahabat dekat." Ujar Jihoon. Samuel menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Samuel itu membuat Jihoon kaget. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat maniknya bertem dengan manik coklat Samuel. Lelaki manis itu terhenyak menatap mata Samuel. Kemudian ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan segera berdiri.

"Belum pernah." Jawab Jihoon.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Samuel tidak percaya.

"Aku saja tidak memiliki teman, mana mungkin aku memiliki kekasih." Ucap Jihoon sambil tertawa.

"Aku yakin banyak yang menyukaimu karena kau baik." Puji Samuel.

"Kau menyukaiku juga?" Canda Jihoon.

"Sangat." Lagi-lagi jawaban Samuel itu membuat jantung Jihoon berdegup. Lelaki manis itu mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kau pernah merasakannya? Jatuh cinta?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak." Jawab Samuel.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasakannya." Ucap Samuel lalu menatap mata indah Jihoon. Tatapan Samuel begitu lembut sehingga mampu menarik rona merah dari pipi Jihoon.

"Aku juga sedang merasakannya." Ujar Jihoon sambil menatap bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang diseberangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu orang itu menyukaiku juga atau tidak." Ucap Samuel.

"Katakan saja, kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak mengatakannya." Ujar Jihoon. Samuel tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau? Kau sudah mengatakannya?" Tanya Samuel. Jihoon menarik nafasnya berat.

"Sayangnya belum." Ucap Jihoon berat. Samuel terkekeh melihat kakak kelasnya itu.

"Memangnya siapa orang itu?" Tanya Samuel penasaran. Jihoon menaikkan kedua alisnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Belum saatnya aku memberi tahumu, aku belum bias memberi tahukan rahasiaku ini kepada siapapun." Ujar Jihoon sambil menggeleng.

"Dasar pelit." Cibir Samuel.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Jihoon. Samuel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar pelit." Jihoon mengulangi perkataan Samuel tadi. Samuel terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengucapkannya bersamaan?" Tantang Samuel. Jihoob berfikir sejenak.

'Siapa kira-kira orang yang disukai Samuel? Daehwi?' Batin Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Ucap Jihoon.

"Padahal aku tadi akan menyebutkan nama seseorang jika kau mau menerima tantanganku." Ujar Samuel.

"Tapi aku tidak bias menyebutkannya." Ucap Jihoon.

"Ya sudah." Ujar Samuel.

Hening. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Mereka lebih memilih untuk diam sambil menikmati suasana di malam hari. Jihoon terhanyut dalam fikirannya sendiri.

'Menyukai seseorang? Mengapa aku bilang seperti itu? Memangnya siapa yang aku sukai?' Batin Jihoon. Matanya melirik Samuel sekilas.

'Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai siapapun.' Otak dan hati Jihoon sedang berdebat sekarang. Otaknya memaksa ia mengatakan jika ia tidak menyukai siapapun. Di sisi lain, hatinya terus menyebutkan satu nama yang mengisi hatinya. Sebenarnya bukan otaknya itu yang memaksa Jihoon, melainkan Jihoon yang memaksakan otaknya agar tidak memikirkan seseorang yang terus saja hinggap di fikirannya.

"Ayo kita ke asrama, ini sudah malam." Ajak Samuel. Jihoon melihat ponselnya dan benar saja jika wkatu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Aku juga mengantuk." Ucap Jihoon.

"Ayo." Samuel berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya pada Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum lalu menggapai tangan Samuel. Mereka berdua segera kembali ke asrama untuk mengistirahatkan badan mereka.

.

.

"Apakah hari ini latihan?" Tanya Samuel kepada Daniel.

"Tentu saja." Jawaban Daniel itu membuat Samuel sangat bersemangat.

" _Kajja_." Ujar Samuel semangat sambil merangkul bahu Daniel.

"Wooaa… _Center_ kita sangat bersemangat." Ujar Daniel.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Samuel sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?" Celetuk Woojin.

"Siapa yang menyatakan pada siapa?" Tanya Samuel.

"Bukankah kau dan Jihoon tadi malam pergi berdua? Keatap?" Tanya Woojin penasaran.

"Ahh… Kita berdua memang pergi kesana, tapi aku tidak menyataka apapun." Jawab Samuel.

"Dasar bocah ini tidak peka." Ucap Woojin. Samuel mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau mau kuberi tahu sebuah rahasia?" Bisik Daniel. Woojin sudah bias menebak apa yang dimaksud rahasia oleh Daniel.

"Apa?" Tanya Samuel penasaran.

"Atap adalah tempat seseorang untuk menyatakan perasaannya." Bisik Daniel. Samuel masih mencerna ucapan Daniel tadi. Woojin tersenyum karena tebakannya benar.

"Jika seseorang ingin menyatakan perasaannya, maka orang itu akan mengajaknya keatap." Tambah Woojin. Samuel membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Kau mengerti maksud kita?" Tanya Daniel. Woojin tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget Samuel.

"Tidak. Jihoon _hyung_ sedang tidak menyukai siapapun." Balas Samuel berbohong. Ia ingin menepis apa yang ia fikirkan.

"Menurutmu dia akan mengakuinya duluan?" Tanya Daniel sarkastik.

"Apakah dia bertanya jika kau sudah pernah berpacaran atau sejenisnya? Seperti 'apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?' Atau 'kau sedang menyukai seseorang?' Apakah dia bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Woojin. Samuel terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Woojin. Jihoon memang menanyakan hal semacam itu. Tapi apakah benar apa yang diucapkan kedua _hyungnya_ itu? Woojin dan Daniel saling menatap satu sama lain lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

Saat jarum jam menunjukkan angka lima, keenam pria yang sedang menari itu segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mereka segera meminum air mineral milik mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Daehwi yang datang bersama Jinyoung. Samuel mengangguk sambil meneguk airnya.

"Padahal aku ingin melihat kalian latihan." Dengus Daehwi.

"Kalian terlambat." Ucap Hyungseob.

"Tunjukkan sekali lagi." Pinta Daehwi.

"Kita sudah kehabisan nafas." Tolak Seongwoo cepat. Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Lelaki _deep dark_ disebelahnya segera menarik bibirnya itu.

" _Yak!_ " Teriak Daehwi kesal. Jinyoung terkekeh melihat sahabatnya itu marah.

"Lakukan sekali lagi." Rengek Daehwi. Semua anggota menggeleng kecuali Samuel.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya." Ujar Samuel. Mata Daehwi berbinar. Ia segera menghampiri lelaki berparas asing tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Daehwi. Samuel mengangguk.

"Kau yang terbaik." Ucap Daehwi sambil memeluk Samuel. Semua orang yang ada disana biasa saja melihatnya, karena memang Daehwi seperti itu. Tetapi ada dua orang yang memperhatika ekspresi Jihoon. Woojin dan Daniel. Kedua orang itu melihat tatapan Jihoon yang tidak terlepas dari Daehwi yang sedang memeluk Samuel. Mata Jihoon menyorotkan jika ia sangat kaget melihat tindakan spontan dari Daehwi, hanya saja lelaki manis itu masih dapat mengontrol ekspresinya agar tidak terlalu kentara dimata orang lain. Woojin dan Daniel saling berpandangan satu sama lain, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau berkeringat begitu banyak." Ucap Daehwi yang merasakan bajunya juga basah. Samuel tertawa melihat Daehwi.

Disisi lain, Jihoon masih menatap kedua insan itu. Meskipun Daehwi sudah melepas pelukannya, tetap saja matanya tidak bias lepas dari mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa detik, ia segera menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini otak Jihoon tidak bisa membohongi hatinya.

'Aku menyukai Samuel.'

 **TBC**

 **Puaskah sama chapter ini? Maafin ya banyak typo hehe…**

 **Oiya buat yang id-nya 'aaaaey' makasih banget udah ngingetin author tentang namanya Ong. Buat readernim yang lain, author minta maaf banget karena kesalahan penulisan namanya Ong yang seharusnya Seongwoo. Author minta maaf banget /bow/**

 **Dan makasih juga udah baca sama review ini ff yang super picisan hehe…**

 **Keep RnR yaa^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapt 6**

Hari yang ditunggu datang. Perlombaan dimulai sekita satu jam lagi. Semua peserta berada di _backstage_ untuk di _make up_ terlebih dahulu. Woojin yang melihat Hyungseob gugup langsung memegang tangannya lembut menyalurkan ketenangan. Hyungseob melirik tangannya lalu tersenyum kepada Woojin.

"Kalian masih sempat bermesraan dalam situasi seperti ini?" Ujar Samuel yang menganggu keduanya.

"Pacari lah Jihoon agar kau tidak marah-marah terus." Dengus Woojin yang merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Samuel.

"Entahlah." Gumam Samuel namun masih dapat terdengar oleh telinga Woojin dan Hyungseob.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Hyungseob.

" _Eoh?_ Aku menyukai Jihoon _hyung_ , bukankah semua orang menyukai dia?" Ucapan Samuel itu dihadiahi jitakan oleh Woojin.

"Bukan itu yang kita maksud. Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura." Ujar Woojin.

"Kau menyukainya?" Ulang Hyungseob. Samuel terdiam.

"Kau menyukai Daehwi?" Tanya Hyungseob lagi. Samuel tetap terdiam. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengenai perasaanku sendiri." Jawab Samuel.

"Aku yakin kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka." Ujar Woojin.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyukai keduanya?" Tanya Samuel. Kali ini Hyungseob yang menjitak Samuel.

"Jika kau diduakan, apakah kau mau?" Dengus Hyungseob kesal.

"Entahlah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dengan perasaanku ini." Ujar Samuel sambil membuang nafasnya berat.

"Daehwi atau Jihoon?" Tanya Woojin. Samuel kembali terdiam.

"Pasti ada satu orang yang muncul di otakmu kan?" Tanya Woojin. Samuel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Keduanya muncul." Jawab Samuel.

"Siapa yang pertama kali muncul?" Samuel tidak menjawabnya.

"Siapapun itu, orang yang pertama kali muncul di fikiranmu adalah orang yang benar-benar kau sukai." Ucap Woojin.

"Kau seperti dukun cinta." Kekeh Samuel.

"Aku serius bocah." Dengus Woojin.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ya sudah, aku keluar dulu." Ucap Samuel sambil pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

"Jangan lama-lama, sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai." Teriak Woojin. Samuel menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aktifkan ponselmu! Lima belas menit sebelum mulai, kau sudah kembali kesini!" Tambah Hyungseob. Samuel hanya mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Jinyoung kepada sahabatnya itu. Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tangannya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia benar-benar gugup.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu." Ujar Jinyoung sambil menggenggam jemari Daehwi. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum lembut menatap sahabatnya yang sedang gugup. Daehwi bisa merasakan kehangatan dari genggaman Jinyoung dan juga tatapannya. Daehwi sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Jinyoung sambil memegang kedua pipi Daehwi. Lelaki imut itu tersenyum. Perasaannya sudah mulai tenang. Melihat Daehwi yang tersenyum, Jinyoung pun ikut menarik kedua ujung bibirnya keatas. Kedua sahabat itu saling bertatapan cukup lama. Jinyoung menatap mata Daehwi dalam. Daehwi tau maksud tatapan Jinyoung. Daehwi tau tentang perasaan Jinyoung untuknya. Daehwi tahu itu, hanya saja lelaki imut itu memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia tidak ingin sahabat kecilnya itu terluka.

"Ternyata sahabatku ini sangat tampan." Ujar Daehwi sambil mencubit pipi Jinyoung.

"Kau mencubitku dengan sangat keras Lee Daehwi." Ringis Jinyoung sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

" _Mianhae_." Ujar Daehwi sambil mengelus pipi Jinyoung. Lelaki berwajah kecil itu kembali menatap sahabatnya yang sedang mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Jinyoung memegang pergelangan tangan Daehwi. Gerakan Daehwi langsung terhenti. Matanya dikunci oleh tatapan Jinyoung.

"Kau…"

"Perlombaan akan segera dimulai." Omongan Jinyoung terpotong oleh Kenta yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu.

"Benarkah? _Kajja_." Ucap Daehwi sambil mengambil tangan Jinyoung. Lelaki imut itu segera menggandeng tangan Jinyoung. Lelaki beraura gelap itu hanya menatap Daehwi lalu tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Perlombaan sudah dimulai. Semua peserta _vocal_ akan tampil duluan, setelah semua selesai, barulah peserta _dance_ yang akan beraksi.

"Kalian nomor berapa?" Tanya Daniel kepada Jinyoung.

"Nomor empat." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Lalu tim Daehwi?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Timnya di urutan nomor tiga belas." Jawab Jinyoung.

" _Fighting_!" Ujar Daniel memberi semangat.

"Kalian tampil kapan?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Terakhir." Jawab Seongwoo malas. Mata Jinyoung membelo.

"Pasti para penonton sudah bubar." Dengus Hyungseob.

"Anak-anak sekolah kita aka nada disini jika kalian tampil terakhir." Ucapan Jinyoung itu membuat mata Seongwoo dan Hyungseob berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Pekik Hyungseob.

"Mereka diperbolehkan keluar sekolah pukul sepuluh nanti." Tambah Seonho.

"Sekarang aku senang karena tampil terakhir." Ujar Woojin.

"Aku juga." Timpal Daniel.

"Lagipula, temanku bilang jika tim kalian adalah tim yang peling dinanti, bahkan anak-anak sekolah lainpun ingin melihat penampilan kalian." Ujar Jinyoung.

" _Daebak_." Ujar Hyungseob kagum.

"Mana Samuel dan Jihoon?" Tanya Seonho.

"Itu." Tunjuk Woojin ke arah Samuel dan Jihoon yang sedang becanda berdua.

"Kapan mereka resmi?" Ujar Jinyoung.

"Entahlah. Aku juga sangat menantikannya." Ucap Daniel.

"Bahkan Samuel tidak tahu dirinya menyukai siapa." Ucapan Hyungseob itu membuat semua mata mengalihkan matanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Samuel yang bilang." Ucap Hyungseob.

"Mungkin Samuel masih merasa malu." Ucap Seongwoo.

"Dia bilang jika dia menyukai Jihoon dan Daehwi." Ucap Woojin. Jinyoung segera membalikkan kepalanya kepada Woojin.

"Benarkah? Bocah itu benar-benar serakah." Ucap Jinyoung.

"Tapi aku yakin hanya ada satu orang yang disukainya." Ujar Daniel.

"Jihoon?" Ucap Seongwoo.

"Atau Daehwi?" Tambah Hyungseob.

"Bagaimana dengan kau?" Pertanyaan Daniel itu membuat Jinyoung kaget.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Kapan kau akan menyatakannya pada Daehwi?" Dan lagi-lagi Daniel mengejutkan Jinyoung dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"Eiii… Kita hanya sahabat kecil." Kekeh Jinyoung mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Benarkah?" Goda Hyungseob.

"I… Iya." Jawab Jinyoung gelagapan.

"Mengapa kau gugup?" Selidik Woojin.

"Akui saja _hyung_." Tambah Seonho.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Sudahlah, aku akan segera tampil. _Annyeong_." Ucap Jinyoung lalu menghindar dari mereka.

"Cih… Padahal aku masih disini." Ujar Seonho.

"Benar dugaanku." Ucap Seongwoo.

"Baejin menyukai Daehwi." Timpal Hyungseob dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Seongwoo.

"Walaupun dia menyembunyikannya, tapi ia terlihat jelas melalui tatapannya." Tambah Daniel.

"Apakah Daehwi mengetahuinya?" Ujar Hyungseob.

"Daehwi seperti biasa saja." Ucap Seongwoo.

"Dia baik kepada semua orang, itu bisa membuat orang salah paham." Ucap Seonho, semua orang disana menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, aku juga pergi dulu. AKu akan segera tampil. Jangan lupa teriakan namaku." Pinta Seonho sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka untuk bersiap-siap.

"Anak ayam itu sangat menggemaskan." Ujar Hyungseob.

"Kau juga." Celetuk Woojin. Hyungseob hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

.

.

 _"_ _nunkkochi tteoreojyeoyo_

 _tto jogeumssik meoreojyeoyo_

 _bogo sipda_

 _bogo sipda"_

Semua orang disana ikut bernyanyi, mengikuti irama yang ada. Mereka semua tampak kagum pada penampilan tim Jinyoung.

 _"olmana gidaryeoya_

 _tto myeot bameul deo saewoya_

 _neol boge doelkka_

 _mannage doelkka"_

Semua orang berteriak ketika suara Jinyoung bernyanyi. Anak-anak dari sekolah ini memang sangat terkenal, bahkan sampai luar sekolah. Karena bakat mereka yang luar biasa, makanya mereka bisa dikenal.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya tampillah tim Daehwi. Tim Daehwi disebut memiliki anggota yang sangat kuat karena semuanya pandai dalam hal music.

"Daehwi _hyung!_ " Teriak Samuel. Daehwi yang mendengarnya segera tersenyum ke arah Samuel yang tersenyum sambil memberi semangat.

Lagu mulai dimainkan, semua orang terkejut dengan lagu _Playing With Fire_ yang berbeda dari aslinya. Aransemen yang dibuat oleh tim Daehwi sangat mengesankan, dan membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya menjadi bersemangat.

 _'_ _Uri eomma maeil naege malhaesseo_

 _Eonjena namja josimharago_

 _Sarangeun machi buljangnan gataseo.'_

Tiba-tiba Daehwi meniupkan confetti yang sudah ia siapkan. Para penonton seketika bersorak sambil kembali bertepuk tangan.

 _'Dachinikka eh.'_

Daehwi tersenyum ketika matanya bertemu dengan Jinyoung yang sedang menontonnya. Lelaki berwajah kecil itu menyemangati sahabatnya yang sedang tampil.

Setelah selesai, Daehwi segera kembali ke belakang panggung, saat ia melihat Jinyoung disana, lelaki imut itu segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apakah aku melakukannya dengan baik?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Kau yang terbaik." Puji Jinyoung.

"Aku sangat lega." Ujar Daehwi sambil mengelus dadanya. Jinyoung tersenyum melihat sahabat yang ia sukai itu.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk meihat penampilan anak-anak _dance_." Ujar Daehwi dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Jinyoung.

Setelah semua penampilan vokal telah berakhir, giliran penampilan dari para peserta _dance._ Perlombaan menari adalah perlombaan yangpaling ditunggu. Kini tempat perlombaan itu penuh oleh penonton yang berasal dari sekolah mereka dan juga sekolah lain.

"Mengapa kita mendapat nomor terakhir?" Dengus Hyungseob.

"Aku sudah lelah menunggu." Ujar Daniel.

"Aku juga." Ucap Samuel.

"Bukankah selanjutnya penampilan tim _Shape of You?_ " Tanya Woojin.

"Iya benar. Ayo kita melihatnya." Mereka segera pergi kedepan panggung untuk menonton rekan satu sekolahnya itu.

Satu nomor lagi adalah nomor terakhir. Tim _Get Ugly_ sudah bersiap untuk menaiki panggung. Setelah penampilan nomor dua puluh Sembilan berakhir, kini giliran mereka, nomor tiga puluh sekaligus nomor terakhir untuk tampil.

Keenam remaja itu segera menaiki panggung. Saat mereka muncul dipanggung, suara teriakan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Bahkan ada yang membawa _banner_ dengan nama mereka. Suara riuh makin terdengar ketika lagu _Get Ugly_ mulai diputar. Bahkan banyak dari mereka yang menyebutkan nama-nama member tim mereka.

Setelah penampilan mereka usai, penonton bahkan meminta _encore_. Para member sangat terkejut saaat mendengarnya. Memang bukan hanya mereka saja yang dimintai _encore_ ,semua tim _dance_ dari sekolah mereka mampu menyihir seluruh penonton dan membuatnya untuk melakukan _encore_. Mereka segera pergi ke belakang panggung setelah selesai. Mereka berpelukan senang karena telah melakukan yang terbaik.

" _Daebak!_ " Pekik Daehwi.

"Apakah kita keren?" Tanya Daniel.

"Aku mempertaruhkan suaraku untuk meneriaki pneampilan kalian." Ujar Daehwi. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya tertawa.

" _Center_ kita melakukan yang terbaik." Puji Daniel. Samuel tersenyum menyombongkan dirinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku pandai dalam hal ini." Ucap Samuel sombong.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memujinya." Ujar Jihoon.

Setelah penampilan terakhir selesai, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk pengumuman juara. Mereka menunggu di depan panggung.

"Aku lebih gugup dari sebelumnya." Ucap Jihoon. Samuel menatap Jihoon lalu tersenyum.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik _hyung,_ kita semua melakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Samuel menenangkan Jihoon. Ia menggenggam tangan Jihoon sambil meremasnya lembut. Bukannya tenang, justru jantung Jihoon semakin bergemuruh karena perlakuan Samuel. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak ingin melepaskan tautan tangannya tersebut.

Ketika sang _MC_ naik ke atas panggung, suasana semakin terasa menegangkan. Ajang perlombaan ini adalah ajang yang sangat bergengsi di antara perlombaan yang lainnya. Daehwi terdengar beberapa kali menghembuskan nafasnya, ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Sahabatnya merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik." Ujar Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup mendengarnya jika timku tidak menang." Ujar Daehwi khawatir.

"Mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Tim kalian yang terbaik." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Setelah timku." Ucap Jinyoung sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Yak!_ " Dengus Daehwi. Jinyoung terkekeh melihat sahabatnya itu. Melihat Jinyoung tersenyum, Daehwi pun ikut tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau tersenyum dari tadi, kau terlihat imut." Goda Baejin. Daehwi hanya mencibir Jinyoung saja.

"Juara tiga lomba vokal jatuh kepada…" _MC_ terdiam sejenak.

"Tim _Spring Day_ dari SOPA." Ujar _MC_ tersebut. Daehwi langsung memeluk Jinyoung karena senang.

" _Chukkae_." Ujar Daehwi sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tim mu akan menyusul." Ucap Jinyoung lalu segera naik ke atas panggung. Daehwi berharap apa yang diucapkan Jinyoung benar. Semoga timnya bisa menang. Sekolah mereka hanya mengirimkan dua tim saja untuk vokal. Tim _Spring Day_ dengan Tim _Playing With Fire._

"Juara pertama adalah…" Pembawa acara tersebut tersenyum sebentar memperhatikan ekspresi dari wajah para penonton dan peserta. Daehwi terus mengepalkan tangannya sambil terus berdoa.

" _Playing With Fire_ dari SOPA." Ucapan sang pembawa acara membuat ruangan tersebut riuh oleh suara teriakan dan tepuk tangan. Daehwi membulatkan matanya. Daehwi menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

" _Kajja_. Kalian melakukan yang terbaik." Ajak Min Ki sambil merangkul Daehwi.

" _Hyung_ …" Daehwi mulai menitikan air matanya. Air mata bahagia tentu saja.

" _Uljima…_ Aku jadi ingin menangis juga." Ujar Min Ki sambil memeluk Daehwi yang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Daehwi melihat Jinyoung yang mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Setelah selesai pembagian piala dan juga hadiah yang lain, Daehwi segera menghambur ke pelukan Jinyoung. Ia kembali menangis. Daehwi benar-benar senang sampai ia hanya bisa menangis dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sudah kubilang kau melakukan yang terbaik." Ujar Jinyoung sambil membelai rambut Daehwi halus. Lelaki imut itu tidak meresponnya. Ia benar-benar terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan.

"Hei… Kau itu pemenang, mengapa kau terus menangis?" Ujar Jinyoung sambil menghapus air mata Daehwi.

"A… Aku sangat senang… Hiks…" Isak Daehwi dan membuat Jinyoung tertawa.

"Sudahlah, atau aku menciummu disini." Ucapan Jinyoung itu membuat Daehwi semakin menangis.

"Jinyoungie… Aku sangat senang." Ujar Daehwi sambil menangis.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Orang-orang memperhatikan kita." Bisik Jinyoung. Daehwi mencoba untuk terdiam. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat agar isakannya tidak keluar. Jinyoung yang merasa gemas segera menarik Daehwi dalam pelukannya. Lelaki tampan itu mencium puncak kepala Daehwi sambil mengusap punggung Daehwi yang bergetar karena menahan tangisnya. Jinyoung segera melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Daehwi. Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki _deep dark itu_ mengecup mata kanan Daehwi sekilas, dan membuat lelaki imut yang diciumnya itu kaget. Daehwi membulatkan matanya saat Jinyoung selesai melepaskan kecupannya.

" _Wae?"_ Tanya Jinyoung dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menciumku disini." Protes Daehwi dan melihat ke sekitarnya.

"Kau mau aku menciummu lagi? Akan ku lakukan jika kau mau." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Dasar mesum." Cibir Daehwi.

Sekarang giliran peserta _dance_ yang merasa gugup. Sedari tadi, tautan tangan Samuel dan Jihoon tidak terlepas. Jihoon benar-benar gugup sekarang. Ia terus memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa. Tangannya terasa dingin.

"Kita adalah juaranya." Bisik Samuel tepat dipinggir telinga Jihoon dan membuat lelaki manis itu merinding. Saat Jihoon membalikkan kepalanya, dia terkejut karena Samuel belum memalingkan wajahnya juga. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Keduanya menahan nafas. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama, sampai suara sorakan dan tepuk tangan terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan tersebut. Keduanya langsung tersadar dan memalingkan wajahnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat canggung, bahkan tautan tangan mereka sampai terlepas.

"Penampilan tim _Pop_ memang mengesankan." Ujar Hyungseob kepada Jihoon.

" _Eoh?_ Ahh.. Ya." Ujar Jihoon yang sebenarnya tidak mendengar Hyungseob berbicara apa.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Dengus Hyungseob. Jihoon segera membalikkan kepalanya kepada Hyungseob.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Jihoon polos. Hyungseob hanya mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. Kemudian Jihoon bersorak ketika melihat tim _Pop_ berada diatas panggung.

"Sungguh reaksi yang sangat telat." Cibir Hyungseob.

"Tadi aku… Sedikit mengantuk." Ujar Jihoon berbohong.

"Aku memiliki firasat jika tim Eun Ki _hyung_ akan mendapat juara tiga ini." Ujar Daniel pada anggotanya.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu." Timpal Samuel. Dan benar saja, Tim _Right Round_ dari sekolah mereka mendapat juara tiga.

"Apakah semua tim dari sekolah kita akan menang?" Ujar Woojin kagum.

"Aku rasa iya." Ucap Samuel percaya diri.

"Samuel mempunyai percaya diri yang sangat tinggi." Puji Seongwoo.

"Aku hanya mengikuti firasatku saja." Ujar Samuel.

"Setelah ini tim Taehyun _hyung_." Ujar Woojin dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Daniel dan Samuel.

"Lalu tim Kang Daniel." Ucap Samuel sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sangat menyukai semangatmu." Ujar Daniel, mereka berdua langsung melakukan _high five._

Lagi-lagi prediksi mereka benar, tim _Shape of You_ dari sekolah mereka memenangkan juara dua. Mereka bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah sambil menyoraki tim satu sekolahnya itu.

"Persiapkan diri kalian." Ujar Daniel percaya diri.

"Aku sudah sangat siap." Ucap Samuel.

"Aku baru sadar jika Samuel benar-benar terlihat seperti orang asing dengan rambut pirangnya." Ucap Hyungseob dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Seongwoo.

"Kau tidak takut rambutmu akan di razia?" Tanya Woojin.

"Jika rambutku terkena air juga maka warnanya akan pudar." Jawab Samuel.

"Kau sangat tampan." Puji Seongwoo.

"Lalu aku?" Protes Daniel.

"Biasa saja." Celetuk Seongwoo dan dibalas sebuah tawa oleh keempat rekannya.

"Juara pertama lomba _dance_ …" Mata si pembawa acara melirik tim mereka sekilas.

" _Get Ugly_ dari SOPA." Kali ini suara teriakan semakin kencang. Para penonton saling meneriaki tim mereka dengan semangat. Samuel tersenyum saat ia menaiki panggung dan melihat antusiasme para penonton.

"Sudah kubilang, kita adalah yang terbaik." Bisik Samuel pada Jihoon yang berdiri di sampingnya. Jihoon tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

" _Chukkae_ …" Pekik Daehwi yang sudah menyambut mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar mengesankan." Puji Seonho.

"Dibalik tim yang sukses, ada pemimpin yang baik." Celetuk Daniel dan mendapat sorakan dari teman stau timnya.

" _Center_ adalah hal yang paling utama." Ujar Samuel sombong.

"Kau benar-benar sangat baik menjadi seorang _center_." Puji Daehwi.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Samuel besar kepala.

"Jangan memujinya." Dengus Jihoon.

"Yang penting, sekolah kita mendapatkan banyak piala hari ini." Ujar Seongwoo senang.

"Kita sangat hebat." Ucap Hyungseob.

"Aku sangat senang membuat sekolah kita menjadi lebih populer lagi." Ujar Seonho dan dibalas anggukkan oleh semua orang.

"Selamat untuk kita semua." Ucapa Daniel itu direspon dengan suara sorakan mereka semua. Kini seluruh tim bisa memamerkan kehebatan yang telah mereka raih. Mereka berjalan dengan gaya sang juara.

.

.

"Besok jadikan?" Tanya Daehwi sambil memakan makanannya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Kau ada tenda?" Tanya Jihoon kepada Samuel.

"Mengapa kalian tidak tidur di kamar saja? Ada lima kamar kosong di rumahku." Ujar Samuel.

"Menginap di halaman lebih seru." Timpal Daniel.

"Terserah saja." Ujar Samuel.

"Kau ada tenda tidak?" Jihoon mengulangi ucapannya.

"Aku sudah membelinya kemarin." Jawab Samuel.

"Tenda yang besar?" Tanya Daniel.

"Cukup besar. Aku membeli dua tenda dan satu lagi aku meminjamnya dari pamanku." Jawab Samuel.

"Mengapa tidak satu tenda saja?" Pertanyaan Guan Lin itu membuat Seonho mengetuk keningnya menggunakan sendok. Guan Lin meringis sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tidur di tenda, tidur saja diatas rumput." Ujar Woojin.

"Aku, Daniel _hyung,_ Woojin _hyung,_ Guan Lin _hyung_ dan Baejin _hyung_ akan tidur satu tenda." Ujar Samuel.

" _Mwoya?!_ Kita akan tidur berdesakkan?" Protes Daniel.

"Tenda itu sangat besar _hyung."_ Jawab Samuel.

"Lalu sisanya akan tidur berenam?" Ucap Daehwi.

"Tidak, aku kan sudah mengatakan aku punya tiga tenda, dua lagi kalian gunakan saja. Terserah siapa yang akan menjadi teman tidur kalian." Ucap Samuel. Mereka semua mengangguk mendengarnya.

Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul dua siang, mereka semua sudah berkumpul dirumah Samuel. Dari wajah mereka sangat terlihat jika mereka sangat senang.

"Untuk apa kalian berkemah di halaman rumah?" Ujar Mingyu.

"Halaman rumah kalian sangat luas." Celetuk Daniel.

"Dasar bocah." Ujar Mingyu lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Apakah kita membuat tendanya sekarang saja?" Tanya Hyungseob.

"Nanti saja, kita baru saja sampai." Ucap Woojin.

"Hari ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Ujar Jinyoung.

Sore harinya mereka sudah selesai membuat tenda. Hawa panas membuat mereka ingin pergi untuk mandi.

"Muel- _ah,_ aku ingin mandi." Ujar Hyungseob.

"Aku juga." Tambah Seongwoo.

"Kalian harus bergantian." Ucap Samuel.

"Aku duluan." Ujar Hyungseob lalu pergi untuk mandi.

"Seongwoo _hyung,_ kau bisa mandi di kamar mandi satunya dekat dapur." Ucap Samuel, kemudian lelaki bermarga Ong tersebut segera pergi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Aku sangat kepanasan." Ucap Jihoon sambil mengipas-ngipas menggunakan tangannya.

"Kau sangat panas?" Tanya Samuel dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Jihoon.

"Mandilah." Ujar Samuel.

"Kamar mandimu penuh semua." Dengus Jihoon.

"Kau bisa memakai kamar mandiku." Ucap Samuel. Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Mau tidak? Atau aku yang akan mandi duluan." Ujar Samuel.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tidak tahan. Badanku lengket." Ucap Jihoon. Mereka berdua pergi diam-diam agar yang lain tidak curiga.

"Masuklah, kau bisa menggunakkan kamar mandiku." Ujar Samuel sambil mempersilakan Jihoon masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kamarmu sangat besar." Puji Jihoon, Samuel hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Aku juga mandi dulu." Ucap Samuel.

"Kau mandi dimana?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Aku akan ikut di kamar mandi milik Mingyu _hyung._ " Ucap Samuel. Lelaki manis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu ia segera pergi untuk mandi.

Tepat pukul setengah enam sore, mereka semua sudah kembali segar. Mereka berbincang-bincang di kursi panjang yang ada disana.

" _Annyeong_." Sapa seseorang dengan suara _bassnya_.

"Wonwoo _hyung?_ " Pekik Daehwi kaget. Semua orang yang disana tampak menyapa balik calon kakak ipar Samuel itu.

" _Hyung_ aku kira kau tidak akan kesini." Ucap Samuel.

"Kim Mingyu yang memaksaku." Dengus Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ aku rindu dengan suaramu." Ucap Daehwi yang memang dekat dengan lelaki emo itu.

"Suaraku tidak bisa dilupakan." Jawab Wonwoo dan diiringi tawa.

"Kau akan menginap juga?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Tidak… Tidak… Kakak Samuel sangat mesum, kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Ucap Wonwoo frontal. Wajah Jihoon, Daehwi dan Seonho merona mendengarnya. Mereka masih dibawah umur. Tapi Samuel, Guan Lin dan Baejin biasa saja menanggapinya.

"Aku lupa kalian masih dibawah umur." Kekeh Wonwoo.

"Aku masuk dulu." Ujar Wonwoo lalu segera masuk kedalam rumah Samuel.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ tidak berubah, wajahnya masih terlihat datar." Ucap Daehwi, dan dibalas anggukkan oleh yang lainnya.

Malam harinya, Mingyu sudah mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk memasak daging. Kakak Samuel itu memang sangat pintar memasak dan juga orang yang sangat teliti, jadi mereka bisa mengandalkan lelaki berkulit tan tersebut.

" _Hyung_ bantu aku." Ujar Samuel pada Jihoon yang ada di dekatnya. Lelaki manis itu segera menghampiri Samuel sambil membawakan beberapa piring dan peralatan makan lainnya.

Semua orang disana tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Seonho dan Daehwi membantu untuk membawakan minuman dan gelas-gelas. Daniel dan Seongwoo membantu Mingyu menyiapkan makanan. Hyungseob dan Woojin menata meja disana. Guan Lin yang sibuk memakan cemilannya, dan Eui Woong yang mengotak-ngatik gitar bersama Wonwoo dan Baejin.

"Makanan siap." Teriak Mingyu.

" _Yak!_ Kalian bawakan makanan." Suruh Daehwi.

"Dasar cerewet." Dengus Jinyoung lalu pergi untuk membantu menyiapkan makanan.

Setelah makanan telah tersaji semua di hadapan mereka, para remaja itu segera memakannya dengan sangat lahap.

"Makanan Mingyu _hyung_ masih yang terbaik." Puji Seonho.

"Aku adalah seorang lelaki idaman." Ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum genit kepada Wonwoo.

"Makanlah." Ucap Wonwoo datar.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ masih _tsundere_ ternyata." Celetuk Daehwi.

" _Yak!"_ Protes Wonwoo.

"Aku sering melihatnya menyuapi Kim Mingyu." Ujar Samuel.

"Itu pasti karena Mingyu _hyung_ memaksa." Celetuk Seongwoo.

"Kalian tidak boleh makan." Ucapan Mingyu itu ditanggapi oleh tawa.

"Kalian masih berpacaran?" Tanya Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ kau bertanya pada siapa?" Tanya Seonho.

"Ahh benar juga, disini banyak yang berpasangan." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan pasangan?" Dengus Jihoon.

"Kau masih belum memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai jawaban.

"Pacarilah Kim Samuel, dia juga kesepian seumur hidupnya." Celetuk Mingyu.

"Kau tidak pernah kesepian?" Tanya Samuel kepada Mingyu.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Mingyu.

"Itu karena kau memiliki banyak kekasih." Ucapa Samuel itu dihadiahi pukulan sendok tepat di keningnya. Orang-orang disana tertawa melihat kelakuan kakak beradik itu.

"Baejin- _ah,_ kau masih belum menyatakannya?" Celetuk Wonwoo. Lelaki _deep dark_ itu tersedak makanannya. Daehwi yang berada di sebelahnya segera memberikannya minum.

"Seharusnya kau sadar Lee Daehwi." Celetuk Mingyu. Daehwi menatap Mingyu tidak mengerti.

" _Hyung_ kau selalu saja seperti itu." Dengus Jinyoung.

"Bukankah aku benar?" Tanya Wonwoo datar.

"Tidak." Ucap Baejin tak kalah datar.

"Eui Woong- _ah,_ kau masih belum menerima cinta Joo Haknyeon?" Tanya Mingyu.

" _Hyung!"_ Ujar lelaki lucu itu sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Daniel Seongwoo adalah pasangan yang paling dewasa sepertinya." Ujar Mingyu.

"Mereka sering memamerkan kemesraan didepan umu." Dengus Jihoon.

"Woojin- _ah,_ kau masih sering bertengkar dengan Hyungseob?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku selalu mengalah untuknya." Ucapan Woojin itu membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya geli.

"Seonho dan Guan Lin adalah pasangan anak ayam." Celetuk Daniel.

"Lalu Daehwi dan Jinyoung adalah orang yang sebnarnya ingin menjadi pasangan, tapi dibatasi oleh kata sahabat." Celetuk Seongwoo.

"Kita benar-benar bersahabat." Dengus Daehwi, dan lelaki _deep dark_ di sebelahnya hanya terdiam.

"Samuel Jihoon?" Tanya Wonwoo. Keduanya tersedak daging yang sedang mereka makan.

"Bahkan kalian tersedak secara bersamaan." Ucap Mingyu.

"Seharusnya kalian makan di dalam saja." Dengus Samuel.

"Aku yang memasakkannya." Ucap Mingyu. Samuel hanya menatap kakaknya itu tajam.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berbincang-bincang dulu. Setelah itu mereka segera membereskan bekas makan mereka. Samuel dan Jihoon kembali membereskan piring bekas mereka.

"Aku sangat kenyang." Ujar Jihoon.

"Aku juga." Timpal Samuel.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini, dan kembali ke halaman." Ucap Jihoon. Mereka berdua becanda ria sambil mencuci piring bekas makan.

" _Hyung,_ mengapa saat itu kau mengajakku ke atap?" Tanya Samuel tiba-tiba. Jihoon terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan tempat yang sangat bagus kepadamu." Jawab Jihoon. Samuel menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Itu tempat yang paling pas untuk di datangi dengan orang kau sukai.' Batin Jihoon.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Samuel. Mereka berdua segera mencuci tangan mereka lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Saat mereka pergi ke dapur, mereka segera menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Kedua remaja itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mereka hanya terdiam sambil melihat pemandangan di depannya.

" _Hyung!_ " Pekik Samuel akhirnya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang kaget segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mereka berempat terlihat sangat kaget sekaligus malu.

"Mengapa kalian tidak melakukannya di kamar saja?" Protes Samuel. Jihoon hanya bisa terdiam, ia merasa wajahnya sangat panas.

"Bocah ini menganggu saja." Dengus Mingyu. Kemudian lelaki bertaring itu segera mengajak Wonwoo ke kamarnya.

Samuel dan Jihoon saling terdiam satu sama lain. Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama panas. Mereka benar-benar berada dalam situasi yang canggung. Entah mengapa mereka juga merasa canggung.

"Minumnya…" Ucap Samuel dan Jihoon bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap lalu tertawa canggung.

" _Hyung_ tolong bawakan yang ini." Ucap Samuel sambil memberikan satu botol soda.

"Ahh… Baiklah." Ucap Jihoon lalu pergi begitu saja. Melihat Jihoon yang pergi, Samuel segera menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Apakah Kim mesum itu tidak tahu tempat?" Dengus Samuel.

"Mengapa aku harus melihatnya?" Gumam Jihoon yang masih merasa pipinya sangat panas.

"Dimana es batunya?" Tanya Daniel.

"Ahh iya…" Saat Jihoon membalikkan badannya, ia bertabrakan dengan Samuel. Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan canggung.

"Ahh… Itu… Es batu… Dimana es batu?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menunduk.

"Es batu? Ahh… Ambil saja di kulkas." Jawab Samuel sambil mengalihkan matanya. Mereka berdua benar-bear merasa malu sampai harus menghindari kontak mata.

"Ahh… Iya… Baiklah." Ucap Jihoon lalu segera kembali ke dalam.

"Kalian berdua mencurigakan." Selidik Hyungseob.

"Kalian sudah melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Woojin. Samuel membulatkan matanya lalu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Kau terlihat gugup." Goda Seongwoo.

"Ti… Tidak. Kami tidak melakukan apapun. _Jinjja_." Ujar Samuel memastikan.

"Kau membuatnya semakin jelas." Ucap Daniel.

" _Aniyo._ Kita tidak melakukan apapun." Dengus Samuel.

"Mengapa kau mendengus jika kalian tidak melakukan apapun?" Goda Eui Woong.

"Terserah kalian saja." Ujar Samuel menyerah.

Pukul Sembilan malam, mereka masih saja bernyanyi-nyanyi di halaman rumah Samuel. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain _truth or dare?_ " Saran Seongwoo.

"Setuju." Pekik yang lainnya, kecuali empat orang. Samuel, Jihoon, Daehwi dan Jinyoung. Mereka memilih untuk terdiam.

"Kita gunakan ini saja." Ucap Daniel sambil mengambil balpoin yang ada di tasnya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya pertama." Ucap Seonho.

"Baiklah." Ujar Hyungseob. Seonho kemudian memutar balpoinnya dan berhenti di depan Eui Woong.

" _Truth or dare?"_ Tanya Seonho. Eui Woong tampak berfikir sejenak.

" _Truth_." Jawab Eui Woong.

"Kau menyukai Joo Haknyeon?" Tanya Seonho cepat.

"Aku sudah tahu Seonho akan menanyakan ini." Ucap Woojin. Eui Woong tampak terdiam sebentar, lalu ia mengangguk. Wajahnya sudah merah bak tomat.

"Sudah ku duga kau menyukainya." Ucap Guan Lin.

"Akan ku beri tahu padanya lusa." Ucap Seongwoo.

"Jangan!" Pekik Eui Woong.

"Mengapa? Kau menunggunya untuk menyatakan perasaan?" Tanya Hyungseob dan dibalas anggukkan lagi oleh Eui Woong.

"Giliranku." Ucap Daehwi yang berada di sebelah Seonho. Lelaki imut itu segera memutarnya, dan ujung balpoin itu berhenti tepat di depan sahabatnya, Bae Jin Young.

"Kau masih menyayangiku kan?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Tidak." Jawab Jinyoung.

'Tidak untuk sahabat, melainkan lebih.' Batin Jinyoung.

"Aku akan membuangmu." Ujar Daehwi.

"Silakan saja." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Kau menyukai Daehwi?" Pertanyaan itu benar-benar dihindari olehnya.

"Mengapa aku harus tidak menyukai sahabatku sendiri?" Ujar Jinyoung berbohong.

'Pembohong.' Batin Daehwi.

"Kau benar-benar menganggapnya sahabat?" Tanya Woojin. Jinyoung tidak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau menyukai Jihoon?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Aku sangat menyukai lelaki manis ini." Ujar Jinyoung sambil merangkul Jihoon yang berada di sebelahnya. Jihoon hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan untuk Dehwi?" Tanya Seonho.

"Jangan berpura-pura seperti kau tidak mengetahuinya." Jawab Jinyoung itu membuat orang-orang bingung kecuali Daehwi. Kedua lelaki itu saling bertatapan cukup lama.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, karena aku bingung harus mengatakan apa." Ujar Jinyoung akhirnya. Daehwi masih terus menatap Jinyoung.

"Berikan padaku." Jinyoung menambil balpoin yang ada di tangan Daehwi. Lelaki berwajah kecil itu segera memutarnya dan berhenti tepat di depan Jihoon.

"T." Jawab Jihoon.

'Sepertinya aku salah memilih. Tapi jika aku memilih _dare,_ itu akan membuatku semakin jelas.' Batin Jihoon.

"Kau menyukai Samuel?" Tanya Jinyoung cepat.

"Aku adalah teman pertamanya." Ujar Jihoon.

"Berhentilah mengatakan teman." Protes Guan Lin.

"Aku menyukainya sebagai teman, apakah aku salah?" Jihoon ikut protes.

"Benarkah?" Daniel mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu mengangguk, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapn Daniel.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi di dalam? Mengapa kalian bersikap aneh?" Tanya Daniel. Samuel dan Jihoon saling bertatapan. Lelaki manis itu menelan ludahnya sendiri. Wajahnya kembali merona.

"Benar-benar mencurigakan." Ujar Seongwoo.

"Aku dan Samuel tidak sengaja melihat Mingyu _hyung_ dan Wonwoo _hyung_ sedang berciuman." Jawab Jihoon malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, begitupun Samuel. Mereka benar-benar sangat malu.

"Lalu, mengapa kalian terlihat malu? Jika kalian berteman biasa, kalian juga akan biasa saja melihatnya." Ucap Woojin. Samuel dan Jihoon terlihat gelagapan.

"Sepertinya pertanyaanku sangat sulit." Ujar Woojin sarkastik.

"Karena kita masih di bawah umur." Ujar Jihoon asal.

"Kau sudah berumur Sembilan belas tahun Park Jihoon." Ucap Hyungseob.

"Sembilan belas tahun itu masih dibilang muda." Ujar Jihoon.

"Sudahlah, aku akan memutarnya." Dengus Jihoon kesal.

Mereka bermain sampai pukul sebelas malam. Sebenarnya mereka smeua mengincar Samuel, Jihoon, Daehwi dan Jinyoung untuk menjadi sasaran pertanyaa mereka, hanya saja malam itu Samuel sedang sangat beruntung sehingga ia sama sekali tidak ditunjuk oleh ujung balpoin itu. Dan Jihoon, Daehwi serta Jinyoung mereka hanya dapat dua kali saja, itu pun mereka memilih _dare._

"Aku bosan." Ujar Seonho.

"Aku juga." Tambah Eui Woong.

"Bagaimana jika kita menonton saja?" Saran Daniel. Yang lain segera menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Kau punya film horror?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Aku punya banyak." Jawab Samuel.

"Ayo kita menonton." Ajak Woojin semangat.

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah Samuel dan pergi ke ruang tv rumahnya. Saat mereka sedang sibuk memilih-milih film apa yang akan ditonton, Daehwi diam-diam menarik Jinyoung menjauhi mereka.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" Tanya Daehwi. Jinyoung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, ya sudah aku ucapkan yang tadi." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Jangan berbohong Bae Jin Young." Ujar Daehwi. Jinyoung segera menatap mata Daehwi dalam.

"Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya." Ucap Jinyoung dan membuat Daehwi gelagapan.

 **TBC**

 **Chapter ini banyak P101 x Meanie nya ya hehe…**

 **Ada di tim mana kalian? Author sih masih bingung, jadi #TimMeanie aja dulu:"**

 **Tuh Jinyoung udah ketahuan kan suka sama siapa, tinggal Sam sama Dewi aja.**

 **Oiya, mungkin author bakal update agak lama, soalnya hari Senin author ada tes bahasa inggris, doain yaa^^**

 **Jangan lupa buat RnR teruss^^**

 **Saranghaeyo, gomawoyo~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapt 7**

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah Samuel dan pergi ke ruang tv rumahnya. Saat mereka sedang sibuk memilih-milih film apa yang akan ditonton, Daehwi diam-diam menarik Jinyoung menjauhi mereka.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" Tanya Daehwi. Jinyoung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, ya sudah aku ucapkan yang tadi." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Jangan berbohong Bae Jin Young." Ujar Daehwi. Jinyoung segera menatap mata Daehwi dalam.

"Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya." Ucap Jinyoung dan membuat Daehwi gelagapan.

Lelaki imut itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata sahabat kecilnya itu yang terlihat sangat serius. Daehwi segera menundukkan matanya saat Jinyoung menatapnya semakin intens. Lelaki _deep dark_ itu terlihat sangat serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kal… Kalian tidak akan ikut menonton?" Tanya Jihoon yang merasa canggung saat melihat Daehwi dan Jinyoung yang sedang serius. Keduanya segera memalingkan wajah mereka ke wajah Jihoon yang sedang tersenyum canggung.

"Kita akan ikut menonton." Jawab Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalian ke ruang tengah saja duluan, aku akan mengambil minum dulu." Ujar Jihoon lalu segera meninggalkan Deahwi dan Jinyoung. Kedua sahabat itu segera pergi dari sana.

" _Hyung_ filmnya sudah hampir mulai." Ujar Samuel kepada Jinyoung dan Daehwi. Keduanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa dengan Baejin _hyung_ dan Daehwi _hyung?_ " Tanya Samuel yang juga melihat ada sesuatu pada kedua sahabat kecil itu.

"Sepertinya ada masalah di antara mereka." Ujar Jihoon.

"Padahal dari tadi pagi mereka biasa saja." Timpal Samuel.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Balas Jihoon.

Kemudian Samuel dan JIhoon segera pergi untuk menonton juga sambil membawakan minuman untuk yang lainnya.

" _YAK!_ Ahh… Aku sangat kaget." Teriak Seongwoo yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa.

"Padahal tidak ada apa-apa _hyung_." Ujar Guanlin.

Saat film yang mereka tonton sudah mulai memuncak, suasana di ruangan tersebut semakin hening. Bahkan Samuel yang duduk di sebelah Jihoon memegang tangan lelaki manis itu dengan sangat erat karena takut. Jihoon hanya tertawa merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Samuel.

"WAAAA…" Mereka semua berteriak kaget ketika hantu di film tersebut muncul. Samuel yang ketakutan segera memeluk Jihoon sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu kembali tertawa dengan perlakuan adik kelasnya itu.

"Jantungku…" Ucap Seonho sambil memegang dadanya. Guanlin yang memang tidak penakut hanya tertawa sambil merangkul Seonho dengan erat.

"Kau sangat penakut ternyata." Ejek Jihoon. Samuel segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kaget saja." Ujar Samuel sambil berusaha senormal mungkin. Jihoon kembali tertawa karena tingkah Samuel.

"Kau bisa memelukku saat ketakutan." Bisik Samuel.

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu." Ejek Jihoon.

Disaat mereka asyik menonton film, Jinyoung dan Daehwi hanya terdiam. Mereka berdua tidak fokus dengan filmnya. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing. Mereka duduk bersebelahan tetapi tidak ada satu patah katapun yang terucap. Padahal biasanya Daehwi akan memeluk Jinyoung saat sedang menonton film horor. Tetapi kali ini jangankan memeluk, saling menatap saja mereka tidak bisa.

Setelah selesai menonton, mereka semua segera menceritakan kembali tentang filmnya. Mereka tampak tegang tetapi wajah mereka tetap tertawa.

"Daehwi- _ya,_ aku tidak mendengar teriakanmu." Ujar Daniel.

"Padahal saat _ghost prank_ dulu, Daehwi berteriak sangat kencang sampai suaranya habis." Timpal Guanlin. Tetapi lelaki imut itu hanya terdiam, tidak mendengar apa yang temannya itu ucapkan.

"Mengapa kau diam?" Tany Eui Woong.

"Kau kesurupan?" Pekik Seongwoo dan diiringi tawa oleh yang lainnya. Jinyoung yang berada di sebelahnya segera menggenggam tangan Daehwi lembut dan membuat Daehwi tersadar dari lamunannya. Daehwi mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan membuat Jinyoung gemas melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Daehwi polos.

"Sepertinya memang benar Daehwi terkena roh jahat." Celetuk Hyungseob.

" _YAK!_ " Dengus Daehwi.

"Mengapa kau melamun?" Tanya Woojin.

"Kapan aku melamun?" Tanya Daehwi berusaha biasa saja.

"Daritadi." Ujar Daniel.

"Tidak." Jawab Daehwi datar. Melihat Daehwi yang bertingkah aneh, Samuel dan Jihoon saling bertatapan.

Setelah selesai menonton, mereka segera berbincang-bincang. Mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan kantuk. Mereka bercerita seolah dengan perasaan senang.

"Muel- _ah…_ Mengapa kau pindah ke Korea?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Aku sudah bosan hidup di Negara barat." Jawab Samuel.

"Padahal aku ingin pergi ke Negara barat." Ujar Jihoon dan diberi anggukkan oleh Hyungseob.

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah Samuel yang di Amerika." Ujar Daniel.

"Aku juga." Tambah Seonho.

"Datang saja." Kekeh Samuel.

"Daehwi- _ya,_ bukankah kau juga pernah tinggal di Amerika?" Tanya Seongwoo. Daehwi terdiam, ia kembali melamun.

"Lee Daehwi!" Teriak Seonho dan Euiwoong bersamaan. Daehwi terkejut karena teriakan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanya Daniel. Jinyoung melirik Daehwi yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Daehwi mencoba sesantai mungkin.

"Bae Jin Young, ada apa dengan temanmu itu?" Tanya Woojin.

"Roh jahat memasuki raganya." Celetuk Jinyoung dan membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

" _Yak!_ " Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan membuat Jinyoung mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Jangan melamun." Ujar Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin tidur, aku sangat mengantuk." Ujar Daehwi sambil mengucek matanya.

"Tidak seru sekali." Ujar Eui Woong dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Jihoon dan Hyungseob.

"Saat kita di asrama sekolah, kita tidur pukul dua." Ujar Daniel.

"Karena semua orang yang ada di kamar kalian sangat berisik." Celetuk Jinyoung.

"Kita lebih suka menghabiskan malam bersama." Ujar Jihoon.

"Kau mau menghabiskan malam bersamaku?" Bisik Samuel dan membuat Jihoon memukul bahunya dengan wajah yang merona. Samuel hanya terkekeh sambil memegang bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat kalian berdua hanya saling mengirim kode, Samuel nyatakanlah perasaanmu." Ujar Seongwoo. Jihoon dan Samuel melirik ke arah Seongwoo.

"Kode apa?" Ujar Samuel sambil tertawa.

"Kau tidak melihat jika Jihoon menyukaimu?" Ujar Daniel. Jihoon segera membulatkan matanya.

" _Hyung_ jangan menyebarkan gosip yang tidak benar." Ujar Jihoon yang dapat mengendalikan ekspresinya. Daniel tersenyum penuh arti pada Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku menunggu waktu yang pas." Kekeh Samuel.

"Kau jangan becanda seperti itu, kau akan dianggap brengsek." Celetuk Hyungseob.

"Tidak, aku lelaki baik." Ujar Samuel.

"Kau kapan Baejin?" Tanya Woojin.

"Apanya yang kapan?" Tanya Jinyoung balik.

"Menyatakannya." Jawab Woojin.

"Aku sudah menyatakannya." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Benarkah?" Tanya semua orang disana kecuali Samuel, Jihoon dan Daehwi.

"Apakah aku yang tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Kau sama denganku _hyung_ , aku juga tidak mengerti." Ujar Samuel.

"Kau mengerti Daehwi?" Tanya Guanlin. Daehwi menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu menggeleng.

"A… Aku juga tidak mengerti." Ujar Daehwi gugup.

"Mengapa kau gugup?" Tanya Seonho.

"Tidak. Aku biasa saja." Sanggah Daehwi.

"Kau menerimanya?" Tanya Seongwoo. Samuel dan Jihoon segera menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka sudah mengerti jalan pembicaraan.

"Baejin menyatakan perasaannya pada Daehwi?" Pekik Jihoon telat.

"Aku ingin mencubitmu." Ucap Hyungseob yang kesal karena Jihoon baru mengerti pembicaraannya. Jihoon hanya tersenyum menunjukkan giginya.

"Dia tidak menerimanya." Kekeh Jinyoung.

"Kalian tidak becanda?" Tanya Seonho.

"Mengapa aku harus becanda?" Jinyoung kembali terkekeh.

"Jinyoung dan Daehwi sedang berusaha menyembunyikannya." Ujar Seongwoo.

"Mengapa Seongwoo _hyung_ selalu bisa membaca keadaan?" Ujar Jinyoung.

"Kakeknya seorang cenayang." Celetuk Daniel.

" _Yak!_ " Ujar Seongwoo lalu memukul Daniel.

"Ayo tidur." Ucap Daehwi yang merasa gerah dengan omongan mereka.

"Daehwi tidak ingin diinterograsi lagi." Celetuk Guanlin.

"Terserah kalian saja." Ujar Daehwi lalu segera masuk ke tenda miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar menyatakannya?" Tanya Woojin. Jinyoung kembali tetawa. Entah mengapa Jinyoung selalu tertawa jika ditanya tentang perasaannya kepada Daehwi.

"Aku rasa, iya." Ucap Daniel.

"Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo adalah pasangan cenayang." Ucap Jinyoung.

"Jadi itu benar?" Tanya Seonho.

"Tidak. Kita benar-benar seorang sahabat." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Benarkah?" Selidik Daniel.

" _Hyung_ berhentilah menjadi seorang detektid." Dengus Jinyoung.

"Kita berdua memang slaing menyayangi, hanya sebatas sahabat." Tegas Jinyoung.

"Mengapa aku merasa kau berbohong?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Kau selalu berburuk sangka padaku." Celetuk Jinyoung.

"Karena kau memang mencurigakan." Tambah Daniel.

"Aku juga ingin tidur." Ucap Euiwoong.

"Anak kecil ini sudah mengantuk rupanya." Kekeh Seonho.

"Kau lebih kecil dariku Yoo Seonho." Sentak Euiwoong.

"Badanku lebih besar." Celetuk Seonho dan membuat Euiwoong hanya mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita tidur." Ajak Daniel. Mereka semua segera masuk ke tendanya masing-masing.

Jihoon tidak bisa tertidur. Matanya sama sekali tidak terasa berat. Jihoon segera melirik Daehwi dan Seonho yang ada sudah terlelap di sebelahnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Samuel.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jihoon segera mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, tetapi ponselnya bergetar.

"Aku juga." Balas Samuel.

" _Hyung_ keluarlah." Setelah itu, Jihoon segera keluar dari tendanya dan melihat Samuel yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang di halaman itu.

"Aku tidak mengantuk sama aku akan tertidur pukul Sembilan." Ucap Jihoon.

"Kau ingin tidur di kamarku?" Tanya Samuel dan membuat Jihoon merona.

"Kau bisa tidur disana, aku akan tidur disini saja." Ujar Samuel dan membuat Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu.

"Kau ingin tidur bersamaku?" Kekeh Samuel, Jihoon hampir saja berteriak, tetapi Samuel segera membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak, yang lain sudah tertidur." Bisik Samuel.

"Mengapa kau sangat menyebalkan?" Dengus Jihoon.

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Samuel.

"Entahlah. Aku biasanya tidur dengan cepat." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Jihoon lagi.

"Karena aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu." Jawab Samuel sambil menatap Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu tampak salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Samuel. Sedangkan lelaki yang berparas asing hanya terkekeh melihat kakak kelasnya itu salah tingkah.

"Apa yang ingin kau obrolkan denganku?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, rasanya sangat menyenangkan." Jawab Samuel. Jihoon hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

"Maafkan Kim mesum karena sudah membuat matamu kotor." Ujar Samuel tiba-tiba. Lelaki manis itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maafkan Mingyu _hyung,_ karena dia kau membuat matamu kotor." Ujar Samuel. Jihoon terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Bukankah itu wajar dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih?" Kekeh Jihoon.

"Kau mau melakukannya?" Tanya Samuel.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih." Jawab Jihoon.

"Ayo berpacaran denganku." Ucapan Samuel itu sukses membuat wajah Jihoon benar-benar merah. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat lagi. Ia merasa jantungnya itu akan mencelos. Samuel menatapnya tepat pada mata indah milik Jihoon. Samuel terlihat serius.

"Mengapa kau selalu memberikan lelucon seperti itu?" Dengus Jihoon.

"Apakah aku terlihat becanda?" Tanya Samuel.

"Iya." Jawab Jihoon berbohong. Samuel terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas.

"Aku benarkan?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak." Kekeh Samuel.

"Aku tidak mau masuk sekolah." Ucap Jihoon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah seru bertemu dengan teman?" Tanya Samuel.

"Memang seru, aku tidak mau belajar." Dengus Jihoon. Samuel tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ayo kita bolos." Ajak Samuel. Jihoon membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau itu murid baru. Kau mau orang tuamu dipanggil?" Ujar Jihoon.

"Mingyu _hyung_ yang akan datang. Aku ingin memberi pelajaran padanya."Ujar Samuel.

"Lalu aku? Orang tuaku akan marah. Bolos bukan ide yang bagus." Ucap Jihoon.

"Makanya kau harus sekolah. Kau bisa bertemu denganku di sekolah." Kekeh Samuel.

"Untuk apa bertemu denganmu." Ujar Jihoon malas.

"Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi?" Tanya Samuel dengan ekspresi sedihnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudah ku bilang kau aktor yang buruk." Ucap Jihoon sambil menggeleng=gelengkan kepalanya.

" _Hyung,_ kata orang-orang atap sekolah kita itu tempat seseorang menyatakan perasaannya." Ucap Samuel tiba-tiba dan membuat Jihoon menelan ludahnya.

"Siapa yang bilang?" Tanya Jihoon dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Hampir semua bilang begitu." Jawab Samuel.

"Memang benar." Ujar Jihoon. Samuel menatap Jihoon.

"Kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" Kekeh Samuel. Lelaki asing itu selalu saja tertawa ataupun terkekeh jika sudah membicarakan tentang perasaan.

"Aku tidur saja." Dengus Jihoon.

"Kau tidak akan tidur di kamarku?" Tanya Samuel.

"Tidak, aku lebih suka tenda." Jawab Jihoon ketus. Samuel tertawa melihat tingkah Jihoon.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku." Dengus Jihoon lagi.

"Kau harus tidur di sebelahku." Celetuk Samuel. Jihoon kembali menelan ludahnya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

"Anak kecil ini sangat mesum." Dengus Jihoon.

"Setidaknya kau tidak berciuman di dapur." Dengus Samuel. Jihoon tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalian belum tidur?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

"Baejin?" Ujar Jihoon.

"Kau belum tidur juga _hyung_." Ucap Samuel. Lelaki _deep dark_ itu duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Aku juga." Timpal Samuel dan Jihoon.

"Kalian berkencan lagi?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Tidak." Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Mengapa kalian selalu bersamaan?" Kekeh Jinyoung. Samuel dan Jihoon terlihat salah tingkah.

"Apakah yang lainnya sudah tidur?" Tanya Samuel kepada Jinyoung.

"Sepertinya begitu. Bahkan Daniel _hyung_ tadi mengigau." Ucap Jinyoung sambil tekekeh.

"Daniel _hyung_ memang memiliki kebiasaan mengigau dan menggertakkan giginya saat tidur." Ujar Jihoon.

"Pantas saja aku mendengar seseorang menggertakkan gigi saat menginap di asrama sekolah." Ucap Samuel.

"Apakah Seongwoo _hyung_ tau?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Sepertinya ia mengetahuinya." Ucap Jihoon.

"Tadinya aku ingin membongkarnya." Ucap Jinyoung.

"Kau sepemikiran denganku _hyung_." Ujar Samuel sambil tertawa. Keduanya segera melakukan _high five_.

"Kalian sangat jahil." Cibir Jihoon.

" _Hyung,_ kau pernah pergi kea tap?" Tanya Samuel mengapa, lelaki manis di sebelahnya merasa tersinggung karena Samuel sering membicarakan 'atap'.

"Mengapa kau selalu membicarakan atap?" Dengus Jihoon.

"Mengapa kau sangat marah? Aku hanya bertanya." Balas Samuel.

"Aku tidak marah." Dengus Jihoon.

"Nadamu sangat terdengar jika kau marah." Ujar Samuel.

"Tidak." Ucap Jihoon kesal. Keduanya saling memalingkan wajah. Jinyoung tertawa melihat keduanya.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil." Kekeh Jinyoung.

"Tidak." Ujar keduanya bersamaan. Jinyoung segera menyimpan telunjuknya di depan bibir mengisyaratkan agar mereka tidak berisik.

"Aku pernah pergi ke atap." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Samuel.

"Siapa lagi yang menginginkannya selain Lee Daehwi?" Celetuk Jihoon.

" _Yak!_ Kau tahu? Banyak murid disini yang menginginkan aku untuk mengajak mereka ke atap." Dengus Jinyoung.

"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu?" Tanya Samuel.

"Kita berdua menyatakannya setiap hari." Kekeh Jinyoung.

"Aku fikir ada sesuatu di antara kalian." Ucap Jihoon.

"Kita sangat dekat, kita sudah seperti saudara kandung." Kekeh Jinyoung.

"Kalian tidak ingin mencoba berkencan?" Tanya Samuel. Jinyoung terdiam, lalu tertawa.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencobanya." Samuel dan Jihoon merasa jika candaan Jinyoung itu sebenarnya apa yang Jinyoung katakan itu jujur.

"Kalian bertiga belum tidur?" Tanya sebuah suara dari pintu belakang.

"Pergi kau Kim mesum." Usir Samuel kepada kakak tampannya itu.

"Apakah ada cinta segitiga disini?" Mingyu tidak mempedulikan ucapan adiknya itu.

" _Yak!_ Pergilah." Ujar Samuel kesal.

"Mengapa anak kecil ini sangat sensitif?" Ujar Mingyu. Lelaki bertaring itu melirik ke arah Jihoon yang hanya diam saja dengan wajah merona. Mingyu terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kalian berdua masih mengingat kejadian tadi?" Goda Mingyu. Jinyoung yang sudah mengetahuinya langsung tertawa.

" _Ka!_ " Usir Samuel sambil melempar sebelah sandal yang ia gunakan.

"Baiklah aku pergi." Ujar Mingyu lalu segera pergi, saat sudah sampai di pintu, ia segera membalikkan badannya.

"Kalian berdua bisa mencobanya." Teriak Mingyu. Samuel sudah bersiap untuk melemparkan sebelah sandalnya lagi. Jinyoung terus tertawa melihat Samuel dan Jihoon yang salah tingkah.

"Mengapa disini panas sekali." Dengus Samuel.

"Ayo kita tidur, ini sudah sangat malam." Ucap Jihoon.

"Aku juga sudah mulai mengantuk." Ujar Samuel.

"Kalian tidurlah duluan." Ucap Jinyoung.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" Tanya Jihoon. Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Auramu akan semakin gelap." Celetuk Jihoon dan membuat Samuel tertawa mendengarnya. Jinyoung hanya mencibirnya. Setelah itu, Samuel dan Jihoon pergi ke tendanya masing-masing. Sedangkan Jinyoung masih duduk di tengah halaman sambil menatap gemerlap bintang.

"Kau tidak membawa ponsel?" Tanya Daehwi yang ternyata belum tidur. Jinyoung membalikkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Tidak." Jawab Jinyoung lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ucap Daehwi sambil duduk di hadapan Jinyoung. Lelaki _deep dark_ itu tidak merespon. Ia hanya terdiam menatap lelaki imut di hadapannya.

"Jangan kau fikirkan." Ucap Jinyoung. Daehwi mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit menuju wajah tampan Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya." Ujar Daehwi sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Jinyoung tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah." Ucapnya. Daehwi menatap sahabatnya itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat sahabatnya itu menderita karena perasaannya. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia senang karena Jinyoung sangat menyayanginya.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Daehwi pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh indra pendengaran Jinyoung. Lelaki beraura gelap itu segera menatap sahabatnya yang mulai menitikan air mata. Jinyoung tidak suka melihat Daehwi menangis.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Jinyoung panik. Daehwi tidak menjawab, lelaki imut itu hanya bisa terisak.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya." Ucap Jinyoung sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Daehwi.

" _Mianhae_." Isak Daehwi. Jinyoung menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia segera beralih ke samping Daehwi.

"Kau tidak salah Lee Daehwi. Berhentilah menangis." Jinyoung mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya. Ia memeluk Daehwi sambil mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Daehwi semakin terisak karena perlakuan Jinyoung itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Jinyoung. Lelaki _deep dark_ itu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada lelaki imut itu. Jinyoung mengecup puncak kepala Daehwi yang masih menangis. Mereka tetap di posisi yang sama untuk beberapa menit. Setelah tangisan Daehwi mulai mereda, Jinyoung segera melepaskan pelukannya. Lelaki _deep dark_ itu menatap sahabatnya tepat di mata. Kemudian Jinyoung tersenyum sangat lembut. Ia segera mengelus pipi Daehwi. Isakan masih terdengar dari bibir Daehwi. Jinyoung segera mendekatkan bibirnya dengan mata Daehwi, lalu ia segera mengecupnya cukup lama.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Bisik Jinyoung. Lelaki tampan itu segera tersenyum dengan lembut. Daehwi hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya itu.

'Maafkan aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu.' Batin Daehwi.

Di balik sana, ada Samuel dan Jihoon yang tidak sengaja melihat semua kejadian. Jihoon tadinya ingin mengambil minum dan meminta Samuel untuk mengantarnya, tetapi gerakan mereka segera terhenti saat melihat Jinyoung dan Daehwi yang sedang berpelukan. Mereka berdua segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau sudah mengantuk sekarang?" Tanya Jinyoung. Daehwi menggeleng.

"Biasanya seseorang akan lelah ketika selesai menangis." Daehwi menatap Jinyoung tajam dan dibalas dengan kekehan oleh lelaki beraura gelap itu. Jinyoung kembali menatap hamparan bintang di langit, sementara Daehwi terus menatap sahabat tampannya itu.

"Jangan menatapku terus, aku tahu aku tampan." Ujar Baejin.

" _Yak!_ " Daehwi segera memukul bahu Jinyoung pelan. Jinyoung segera menatap lelaki imut di sebelahnya.

"Tidurlah, kau akan bertambah jelek jika kau berkantung mata." Celetuk Jinyoung. Daehwi kembali memukul bahu Jinyoung, tapi kali ini lebih keras lagi. Jinyoung pura-pura kesakitan tetapi Daehwi tidak peduli.

Hening. Kedua tidak membuka suara. Mereka memilih untuk diam sambil menatap jutaan bintang yang indah di langit sana. Mereka merasa begitu canggung, padahal biasanya mereka akan membicarakan apa saja.

"Sejak kapan?" Akhirnya Daehwi membuka suaranya. Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Daehwi sambil menatap Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak ingat karena sudah begitu lama." Kekeh Jinyoung. Daehwi menatap Jinyoung.

"Kau tidak perlu menatapku sepert itu, tatapanmu bisa membuat jantungku meledak." Kekeh Jinyoung, tetapi Daehwi sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Jinyoung kembali menatap hamparan bintang.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Daehwi lagi. Jinyoung mengedikan bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Jinyoung sambil menatap tepat di manik coklat Daehwi.

"Kau bisa berhenti?" Pertanyaan Daehwi itu membuat Jinyoung menatap wajah Daehwi yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka saling menatap tanpa suara.

"Aku tidak bisa menatapmu. Aku ingin meledak." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Aku sedang serius Bae Jinyoung." Ujar Daehwi.

"Kau menyukai Samuel?" Pertanyaan Jinyoung itu membuat Daehwi tersentak. Tiba-tiba lelaki imut itu terlihat gelagapan.

"Apakah aku benar?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar." Ucap Daehwi.

"Kau membuatnya semakin jelas Lee Daehwi." Kekeh Jinyoung.

"Terserah kau saja Bae Jinyoung." Ucap Daehwi sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Jinyoung terkekeh lalu merangkul Daehwi dengan erat.

"Aku tidak melarangmu menyukai siapapun, aku akan mendukungmu sebagai sahabat." Ujar Jinyoung tulus. Daehwi terdiam mendengarnya. Bukannya merasa lega, ia merasa semakin sesak. Ia tidak mau Jinyoung terluka, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memiliki hubungan lebih dari sahabat.

"Mengapa kau diam? Kau merasa tidak enak padaku?" Tebakan Jinyoung itu membuat Daehwi semakin bungkam. Daehwi benar-benar berada dalam posisi yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Hei… Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku, termasuk saat kau mulai menyukaiku." Jinyoung tertawa renyah. Daehwi menjitak kepala Jinyoung.

"Sakit." Ringis Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak peduli." Cibir Daehwi.

"Sana pergi tidur." Titah Jinyoung.

"Kau saja." Ucap Daehwi.

"Ya sudah, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri." Ujar Jinyoung yang bersiap-siap akan pergi.

" _Yak!_ " Daehwi menarik tangan Jinyoung.

"Kau tadi membolehkanku untuk pergi." Ejek Jinyoung. Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ingin aku mneciummu?" Ucapan Jinyoung itu membuat Daehwi spontan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Jinyoung tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku juga ingin tidur saja." Ucap Daehwi kemudian segera berdiri.

"Ya sudah." Ucap Jinyoung yang juga berdiri.

"Lee Daehwi." Panggil Jinyoung. Daehwi membalikkan badannya, tanpa aba-aba, Jinyoung langsung mengecup pipi Daehwi singkat dan langsung berlari menuju tendanya. Daehwi hanya diam mematung karena kaget. Suara dering ponsel Daehwi membuyarkan lamunannya. Ada pesan masuk.

'Cepatlah tidur, sebelum kau dibawa oleh hantu.' Begitulah isi pesan yang Daehwi terima.

'Bae Jinyoung sialan.' Balas Daehwi. Ia segera masuk ke dalam tendanya.

.

.

Pagi harinya, mereka semua segera memakan sarapan yang sudah dibuat oleh Mingyu. Mereka semua tampak bahagia, wajah mereka berseri-seri. Daehwi yang kesal kepada Jinyoung segera mendekatinya dan mengambil piring berisi nasi goring milik Jinyoung, lalu memakannya.

" _Yak!_ " Ujar Jinyoung yang kesal.

"Balasan untukmu." Ucap Daehwi dengan mulut penuh.

"Ini milikku." Ucap Jinyoung segera merebut piringnya. Daehwi segera menyendokkan nasinya kedalam mulut, padahal nasi goring miliknya masih banyak.

"Milikmu, untukku saja." Ucap Daniel yang berada di seberang Daehwi.

" _Hyung!_ " Teriak Daehwi.

"Bisakah kalian diam bocah?" Dengus Mingyu yang juga ikut sarapan bersama mereka.

"Lagipula dia tidak memakan nasi gorengnya, jadi untukku saja." Ucapan Daniel itu membuat Daehwi segera menyendokkan nasi gorengnya.

"Ini milikku." Ucap Daehwi dengan mulut penuh.

"Kau sangat menikmatinya ya _hyung?_ " Disaat yang lain sedang becanda, Samuel dan Jihoon hening, menikmati makanannya. Jihoon mengangguk lucu dengan pipi mengembung.

"Ini sangat enak." Ujar Jihoon.

"Telan saja dulu." Kekeh Samuel. Jihoon kembali mengunyah makanannya. Diam-diam, ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang becanda ria.

Setelah pukul sepuluh pagi, mereka semua segera pamit untuk kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Mereka berterimakasih kepada Samuel maupun Mingyu karena sudah mengizinkan mereka menginap di rumahnya.

"Sepi sekali." Ucap Samuel sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Aku yang lelah." Dengus Mingyu. Samuel tersenyum lebar.

" _Hyung_!" Samuel teringat sesuatu.

"Hmm…" Mingyu hanya berdehem sebagai balasan, lelaki berkulit tan itu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu, kau menyatakannya dimana?" Tanya Samuel. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya.

" _Rooftop_." Jawab Mingyu. Samuel hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mingyu menatap adiknya penuh selidik.

"Kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?" Selidik Mingyu.

"Eh?" Samuel terlihat bingung.

"Kepada siapa? Jihoon? Daehwi?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Ucap Samuel.

"Jangan menyatakannya kepada Daehwi." Ucap Mingyu.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Samuel bingung.

"Baejin menyukainya sejak lama." Ujar Mingyu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Samuel kaget.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Ucap Mingyu.

"Mereka hanya berteman biasa, tidak lebih." Ujar Samuel.

"Kau menyukai Lee Daehwi?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Dia baik." Jawab Samuel.

"Itu terserah kau menyukai siapa, hanya saja jika kau menyukai Lee Daehwi, kau harus tulus, jika tidak, Baejin tidak akan tinggal diam." Ucap Mingyu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu, mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sangat lama." Ucap Samuel.

 **TBC…**

 **Maaf banget ya author update nya lama. Chap selanjutnya juga gatau kapan di update, soalnya hari senin author udah ospek, terus hari senin depannya udah mulai kuliah #curhat**

 **RnR terus yaaa gais^^**

 **Sarangharyo gomawoyo #tebarkisseu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

"Samuel." Lelaki berparas asing itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dia tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Daehwi _hyung."_ Samuel menyapanya kembali.

"Ayo kita pergi bersama." Ajak Daehwi. Samuel hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kemana Baejin _hyung?"_ Tanya Samuel.

"Dia tadi pergi bersama temannya dulu." Ucap Daehwi. Samuel kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kim Samuel! Lee Daehwi!" Mereka berdua menolehkan kepalanya. Terlihat lelaki manis tengah berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Park _Wink_." Sapa Daehwi.

" _Kajja_." Ajak Jihoon semangat.

" _Hyung_ kau terlihat lelah." Ujar Samuel.

"Sedikit." Jawab Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu tidak pernah bisa menahan senyumnya saat bersama Samuel.

"Kemana Baejin?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Hei." Teriak Baejin tiba-tiba. Dan ketiganya menoleh bersamaan.

"Aku lelah sekali." Ujar Jinyoung sambil mengambil nafasnya.

"Ini." Jihoon memberikannya sebotol air mineral.

"Park Jihoon, lelaki baik ternyata." Ujar Jinyoung lalu meminumnya.

"Aku sudah baik dari dulu." Cibir Jihoon.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil merangkul Jihoon. Daehwi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jinyoung.

"Kau tadi kemana?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Temanku kemarin meminjam jaketku, tadi dia mengembalikannya." Jawab Jinyoung. Lelaki imut itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku duluan." Pamit Samuel. Jihoon dan Daehwi melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku lapar." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Aku tadi terlambat, jadi aku buru-buru." Jawaban Jinyoung itu membuat Daehwi menjitaknya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kantin." Dengus Daehwi.

"Kita duluan." Ucap Daehwi kepada Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Daehwi dan Jinyoung.

Jihoon pergi ke kelasnya sendirian. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum ketika nama 'Samuel' ada di layar ponselnya.

' _Hyung_ ayo kita makan siang bersama nanti.' Jihoon tertawa melihat pesan Samuel.

'Kita memang selalu makan siang bersama Sammy.' Balas Jihoon.

'Maksudku, berdua saja.' Jawab Samuel. Semburat merah seketika menjalar di pipi Jihoon. Bahkan telinganyapun merah.

'Mengapa?' Balasnya singkat. Jihoon benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya.

"Jihoon- _ah_." Panggil Hyungseob.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jihoon dengan wajah berseri.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Hyungseob.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Tapi Hyungseob dapat melihat jika Jihoon terlihat sedang sangat senang.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta." Celetuk Woojin sambil merangkul Hyungseob.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hyungseob dengan mata membulat lucu.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan." Woojin mencubit pipi Hyungseob gemas.

" _Yak!_ " Dengus Hyungseob.

"Kau jatuh cinta kepada siapa? Samuel?" Tanya Hyungseob.

" _Eoh?_ Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mau bercerita pada temanmu?" Dengus Hyungseob.

"Eiii… Apa yang harus aku ceritakan?" Ucap Jihoon.

"Baiklah. Jika kau sudah berpacaran dengannya, kasih tahu aku." Ujar Hyungseob. Jihoon hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

"Kemana Samuel dan Jihoon?" Tanya Daniel yang sudah duduk bersama Seongwoo di meja makan bersama yang lainnya.

"Tadi Samuel bilang dia membawa bekal, jadi dia tidak ke kantin." Jawab Eui Woong.

"Jihoon?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"Jihoon tidur di kelas tadi." Jawab Woojin.

"Mengapa aku curiga?" Ujar Daniel.

"Aku juga." Timpal Guanlin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Aku curiga mereka berdua makan bersama secara diam-diam." Ucap Daniel. Seongwoo, Seonho dan Hyungseob menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Semoga mereka cepat bersama." Ucap Jinyoung.

"Aku kira kau menyukai Jihoon." Celetuk Seonho.

"Dia sangat menggemaskan." Jawab Baejin.

"Jihoon memang sangat manis." Timpal Daehwi.

.

.

" Mengapa kita tidak makan bersama yang lain?" Tanya Jihoon heran. Samuel tidak menjawabnya. Lelaki berparas asing itu hanya terus menarik lelaki manis itu ke sebuah tempat.

"Mengapa kita ke perpustakaan?" Tanya Jihoon sedikit kecewa. Lelaki manis itu menyangka jika Samuel akan mengajaknya ke atap sekolah.

"Kantin terlalu penuh." Jawab Samuel pelan.

"Sekalian aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Ucap Samuel lagi.

"Apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Aku dengar kau jago sejarah, makanya aku memintamu mengajarkanku." Jawab Samuel sambil tersenyum lebar. Jihoon menghela nafasnya pelan. Rasa kecewanya bertambah lagi.

"Kau tidak mau mengajarkanku?" Tanya Samuel sambil menatap Jihoon.

"Tidak." Jawab Jihoon datar.

"Mengapa? Aku menganggumu? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf." Ucap Samuel.

"Aku tidak mau jika tidak ada imbalannya." Ucap Jihoon lagi. Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari mulut Samuel.

"Aku membawa ini untukmu." Ucap Samuel sambil memperlihatkan sekaleng soda dengan beberapa tempat makan.

"Waahh." Mata Jihoon berbinar ketika melihat _kimbab_ dan _tteokbokki_.

"Kau mau mengajariku?" Tanya Samuel lagi. Jihoon mengangguk semangat. Samuel tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jihoon yang melahap makanan yang ia bawa.

"Ini sangat lexat. Apakah ini buatan Mingyu _hyung_?" Tanya Jihoon dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Apakah penting siapa yang membuatnya?" Ujar Samuel kesal.

"Jangan berisik." Ucap Jihoon sambil tertawa geli melihat Samuel yang kesal.

"Ayo kita mulai saja." Ucap Jihoon. Kemudia keduanya segera terlarut dalam buku. Jihoon terlihat dengan senang hati mengajarkan Samuel, padahal ia sendiri tidak akan bertahan lebih dari lima menit menghadapi lembaran-lembaran yang menjenuhkan itu. Baru kali ini Jihoon terlihat begitu senang berlama-lama dengan buku.

Sedangkan Samuel, lelaki berparas asing itu terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan Jihoon yang sedang berbicara. Samuel terlihat sangat nyaman belajar bersama Jihoon. Ia bahkan sampai menulis apa yang diucapkan oleh Jihoon.

Setelah bel berbunyi, keduanya segera membereskan meja mereka. Jihoon sangat kesal karena bel yang berbunyi. Ia masih ingin diam di perpustakaan, padahal sebelumnya Jihoon anti dengan tempat penuh dengan buku itu.

"Aku sangat menyukainya." Ucap Samuel.

"Eh?" Tanya Jihoon salah tingkah.

"Aku sangat menyukai cara kau mengajarkanku. Kau benar-benar pintar dalam sejarah." Puji Samuel sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Dan lagi, Jihoon merasa kecewa karena ucapan Samuel.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Jihoon. Mereka berdua segera kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

.

.

"Kau darimana saja tadi?" Tanya Seonho.

"Perpustakaan." Jawab Samuel.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Eui Woong.

"Belajar." Jawab Samuel lagi.

"Sendiri?" Tanya Seonho. Samuel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Eui Woong bergantian dengan Seonho.

"Jihoon _hyung_." Jawab Samuel. Jawaban Samuel itu membuat Seonho dan Eui Woong kecewa mendengarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Samuel.

"Kita mengira jika kau mengajak Jihoon _hyung_ ke atap. Kau menyebalkan." Dengus Seonho. Samuel mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dasar tidak peka." Cibir Eui Woong. Lalu mereka berdua segera kembali ke tempat duduknya karena sudah ada guru yang datang.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau menerimanya?" Tanya Woojin heboh. Bahkan semua mata sudah tertuju kepada dirinya.

"Menerima apa?" Tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura." Ucap Hyungseob. Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Jihoon.

"Kau ini. Kau menerima Samuel?" Tanya Woojin _to the point._ Jihoon akhirnya mengerti.

"Aku dan Samuel tadi belajar bersama, dia memintaku mengajarkannya sejarah, karena aku adalah anak berprestasi." Woojin dan Hyungseob mencibirnya.

"Jadi dia tidak mengajakmu ke atap?" Tanya Woojin. Mereka berdua terus mengekori Jihoon.

"Eiii… Kalian ini kenapa? Mengapa juga Samuel harus mengajakku ke atap?" Dengus Jihoon.

"Mengapa kau marah?" Tanya Hyngseob.

"Aku tidak marah." Ucap Jihoon ketus.

"Kau kesal kepada Samuel, tapi melampiaskannya kepada kita." Cibir Woojin.

"Mengapa juga harus kesal kepada Samuel? Dan kenapa aku harus melampiaskannya kepada kalian?" Ujar Jihoon.

"Kau kesalkan kepada Samuel karena dia tidak mengajakmu ke atap? Dan kau kesal lagi karena kita berdua malah mempertanyakan hal itu." Ujar Hyungseob dan diikuti oleh anggukkan Woojin.

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk." Ucap Jihoon.

"Dasar Kim Samuel." Ujar Hyungseob.

'Apakah aku sangat jelas menyukai Samuel?' Batin Jihoon sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela tangan.

'Bodoh sekali. Mengapa mereka bisa menebak perasaanku?' Jihoon memaki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Karena jadwal latihan sudah diganti, maka Samuel segera pergi untuk ke ruang latihan. Ia pergi bersama Eui Woong.

"Samuel." Teriak Daehwi.

"Padahal masih ada aku, mengapa hanya Samuel yang dipanggil?" Dengus Eui Woong.

" _Annyeong_ Lee Eui Woong." Sapa Daehwi. Eui Woong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah sekarang tidak ada latihan ekskul vokal?" Tanya Samuel. Daehwi tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sekarang menjadi penari juga." Ujar Daehwi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Samuel dan Eui Woong bersamaan.

"Iya." Jawab Daehwi semangat.

"Jika kau kesulitan, bilang saja padaku. Aku ini seorang _dancing king_." Samuel membanggakan dirinya. Eui Woong mencibir Samuel.

"Ayo kita segera ke ruang latihan." Ucap Samuel sambil merangkul Daehwi.

Sesampainya di ruang latihan, anak-anak ekskul _dance_ terlihat heboh dengan kedatangan anggota baru.

"Lee Daehwi!" Teriak Seongwoo.

"Yoww…" Woojin ikut menghampiri Daehwi. Hanya satu orang yang tidak menghampirinya. Park Jihoon. Manik lelaki manis itu tertuju kepada tangan Samuel yang bertengger di bahu Daehwi dan wajah bahagia Samuel.

"Park Jihoon! Kau tidak senang aku menjadi anggota baru?" Ujar Daehwi yang melihat Jihoon hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Jihoon segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau menepati janjimu ternyata." Ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Daehwi.

Latihan dimulai, mereka segera melakukan pemanasan sebelum latihan. Daniel memimpin latihan dengan baik. Bahkan keningnya sudah mulai berpeluh.

Setelah latihan selesai, mereka beristirahat sebentar. Mereka segera mengambil minum mereka masing-masing dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Apakah kalian memakai baju _couple?"_ Ujar Seongwoo yang melihat Samuel dan Jihoon sama-sama mengenakan baju dan celana berwarna merah muda hadiah dari perlombaan beberapa hari kemarin. Hanya saja Samuel mengenakan topi hitam, Jihoon mengenakan topi dengan warna sama.

"Apakah kita terlihat seperti _couple_?" Ujar Samuel sambil merangkul Jihoon.

"Kalian seperti janjian untuk memakainya bersamaan." Ucap Hyungseob.

"Kita sama sekali tidak merencanakannya." Elak Jihoon.

"Ini yang dinamakan ikatan batin." Kekeh Samuel.

Disaat yang lainnya masih sibuk beristirahat, Samuel dan Jihoon merekam diri mereka menggunakan ponsel Jihoon. Samuel dan Jihoon melakukan perkenalan diri dengan kamera depan awalnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo._ Aku adalah Park _Wink._ "

"Dan PinkMuel." Mereka berdua langsung tertawa saat mengucapkannya. Kemudian mereka berjalan-jalan berkeliling ruangan sambil sesekali mewawancarai anggota _dance_.

"Park Woojin! Park Woojin!" Teriak Jihoon.

"Kita adalah fans mu." Ujar Jihoon sambil mendatangi Woojin yang terlihat bingung. Samuel sudah mengganti kameranya menjadi kamera belakang. Samuel terkekeh melihat Woojin yang bingung.

"Tadi kita sudah mewawancarai Park Woojin. Sekarang, tangkap aku." Tiba-tiba saja Jihoon berlari dengan kencang, dan Samuel segera berlari mengejarnya.

" _Hyung! Hyung!_ " Teriak Samuel. Jihoon mengabaikannya, dia tetap berlari mengelilingi ruang latihan. Mereka berdua terus tertawa ditengah-tengah nafas yang tersengal. Setelah beberapa menit, Jihoon diam di ujung ruangan, dan Samuel berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku sangat lelah, berhentilah berlari." Ujar Samuel dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Jihoon juga terlihat mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Saat Samuel sudah sangat dekat, Jihoon kembali berlari dan Samuel kembali mengejarnya lagi.

"Lihat mereka. Mereka seperti pasangan yang sedang memamerkan kemesraannya sambil berlari-lari." Ucap Daniel sambil tertawa melihat Samuel yang lelah mengejar Jihoon.

"Mengapa Samuel belum menyatakannya juga?" Ucap Hyungseob.

"Aku menunggu mereka bersama." Ujar Seongwoo.

"Aku juga." Ucap Eui Woong.

"Samuel menyukai Jihoon?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Samuel sulit ditebak, tapi aku berharap mereka berdua segera bersama." Ucap Hyungseob. Daehwi hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan orang tentang hubungan Samuel dan Jihoon.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari-lari, Samuel dan Jihoon duduk di pinggir ruangan sambil tertawa bersama. Mereka berdua kembali merekam diri mereka yang sudah dibanjiri dengan keringat. Mereka berdua terus tertawa karena hal konyol yang mereka lakukan.

"Kita sudah berlari selama lima belas menit, dan ini sangat melelahkan." Ujar Jihoon.

"Ini melelahkan, tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa kita terus tertawa." Ucap Samuel. Dan keduanya kembali tertawa.

"Lihat! Bajuku sudah basah semua." Ujar Samuel sambil memperlihatkan baju bagian belakangnya. Jihoon tertawa melihat Samuel yang sudah basah karena keringatnya.

"Ini minum dulu." Jihoon memberikan sebotol aing mineral dingin.

"Kau tidak minum?" Tanya Samuel.

"Aku masih memilikinya." Ujar Jihoon sambil memperlihatkan botol minum yang masih penuh. Mereka berdua bersulang sekan-akan mereka sedang meminum sebotol soju.

"Ini sangat segar." Ucap Samuel dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Jihoon.

Setelah waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, mereka semua segera pulang. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah dengan keringat yang membasahi kaos yang digunakan. Samuel dan Jihoon terlihat sangat baagia hari ini, mereka tidak berhenti tertawa sambil melihat video yang mereka rekam tadi.

"Sampai jumpa." Ucap Samuel sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jihoon membalas lambaian tangan Samuel. Jantung Jihoon serasa ingin meledak. Alasan yang pertama karena dia lelah, dan yang kedua yang paling penting adalah karena dia seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama Samuel. Senyuman terus menghiasi wajah manis Jihoon.

"Kau sepertinya sangat senang." Ucap Daehwi yang sedang menunggu bus.

"Kau tidak senang?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menyikut lengan Daehwi.

"Aku sangat senang, karena akhirnya aku bisa masuk ekskul ini juga." Jawab Daehwi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Berterimakasihlah kepada Kang Daniel." Kekeh Jihoon.

"Aku bukan orang yang tidak tahu terimakasih." Cibir Daehwi. Jihoon tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

Jihoon tidak berhenti mengulang videonya bersama Samuel. Ia terus memutarnya bahkan sampai ponselnya di _charge,_ ia tetap memainkannya. Jihoon tidak berhenti tersenyum menontonnya. Kemudian ia segera teringat, biasanya Samuel selalu mengirimkannya pesan, tapi sampai saat ini, Samuel masih belum mengirimkannya, hanya ada pesan dari grup kelasnya saja.

"Sepertinya dia sangat lelah." Kekeh Jihoon. Ia segera menyimpan ponselnya dan pergi membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum membayangkan kejadian tadi sore yang ia lakukan bersama Samuel, dan jangan lupakan jika ia berduaan dengan Samuel di perpustakaan. Jihoon memeluk gulingnya dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Ia benar-benar senang.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, senyuman Jihoon masih terus bertengger menghiasi wajah manisnya. Ia terlihat sangat segar dengan wajah yang selalu dihiasi oleh senyum. Jihoon bahkan menyapa setiap orang yang ia lihat. Saat ia melihat Daehwi, ia berniat untuk menyapanya tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Daehwi berlari kecil mengejar Jinyoung yang berada di depannya.

"Semoga mereka berdua bersama." Gumam Jihoon. Saat berjalan lagi, Jihoon melihat Daehwi yang merangkul Samuel. Kemudian, lelaki manis itu segera berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga.

" _Annyeong…_ " Sapa Jihoon ceria.

"Kau terlihat sangat ceria." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Aku memang selalu ceria, tidak seperti kau yangberaura gelap." Cibir Jihoon.

"Menyebalkan." Jinyoung segera mencubit pipi gembil Jihoon.

" _Yak_ Bae Jinyoung!" Dengus Jihoon. Jinyoung hanya tertawa melihat Jihoon yang kesal. Sementara Daehwi dan Samuel terus saja berbincang-bincang tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Mereka berdua tampak asik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Sesekali, mereka berdua tertawa. Jihoon segera memisahkan keduanya, merangkul Daehwi dan Samuel bersamaan.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Mengapa tidak mengajakku?" Dengus Jihoon.

"Kalian berdua sangat berisik." Ucap Daehwi.

"Sahabatmu itu yang menyebalkan." Dengus Jihoon.

"Aku duluan." Ucap Samuel, lalu masuk ke kelasnya. Jihoon sedikit kesal karena dia tidak berbicara dengan Samuel pagi ini.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Jihoon terlihat bersemangat untuk pergi ke kantin. Dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu Samuel. Ia bahkan berjalan dengan cepat. Sesampainya di kantin, Jihoon melihat Samuel yang sudah bersama dengan Seonho, Eui Woong, Daniel dan Seongwoo. Jihoon segera melangkahkan kakinya, sampai ia melihat Daehwi dan Jinyoung datang, dan melihat Daehwi duduk di sebelah Samuel.

'Mereka berteman Park Jihoon.' Batin Jihoon. Ia segera berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Hyungseob.

" _Annyeong…_ " Sapa Jihoon. Mereka semua membalas sapaan Jihoon.

Jihoon rasanya ingin segera bel berbunyi. Ia kesal melihat Samuel dan Daehwi yang berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa, dan mengabaikan dirinya. Padahal Samuel dan Daehwi tidak mengabaikan siapapun, hanya Jihoon saja yang merasakannya.

Saat bel berbunyi, mereka semua segera pergi meninggalkan kantin dan berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Di tengah jalan, Samuel merangkul Jihoon.

" _Hyung_ kau tahu? Nilai ulangan sejarahku sangat bagus berkat bantuanmu." Ucap Samuel. Seakan lupa bahwa ia tadi kesal dengan Samuel, Jihoon segera meresponnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Benarkah? _Cukkae."_ Ujar Jihoon senang.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu." Ucap Samuel.

"Kau harus mentraktirku." Ujar Jihoon.

"Mungkin minggu depan?" Tanya Samuel.

" _Call._ " Ucap Jihoon setuju.

.

.

Sudah ketiga harinya Samuel tidak pernah mengirimi Jihoon pesan. Bahkan Jihoon sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengan Samuel. Saat jam istirahat, Samuel lebih sering berbicara dengan Daehwi daripada dengannya. Jujur saja, Jihoon merasakan hatinya benar-benar sakit. Entahlah, Jihoon sangat cemburu saat Samuel bersama dengan Daehwi, padahal Samuel dekat dengan semua orang, dan dia berbicara dengan semua orang, tetapi lelaki manis itu merasa diabaikan.

Pria manis itu mengecek ponselnya, lalu melemparnya ke kasur karena tidak ada pesan dari Samuel. Jihoon menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia sangat kesal.

"Apakah Samuel tidak menyukaiku?" Jihoon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah aku harus menjauhinya?" Jihoon meremas rambutnya kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa menjauhinya." Jihoon mengambil bantal dan meletakannya diatas wajahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak Samuel. Ia segera mengirimkannya pesan.

'Apakah kau jadi mentraktirku?' Jihoon segera mengirim pesannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi, Jihoon sangat senang saat melihat Samuel membalasnya. Tetapi saat ia membukanya, ia kembali kesal karena Samuel hanya membalasnya dengan stiker _thumb up_. Jihoon tidak menyerah, ia membalasnya lagi.

'Dimanaaa?' Jihoon yang gemas menambahkan banyak huruf 'a'.

'Aku tidak tahu.' Jawaban Samuel itu membuat Jihoon meremas ponselnya.

'Mengapa tidak tahu? Kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu kan?'

'Tunggu nanti saja.' Jawaban Samuel itu benar-benar membuat Jihoon sebal. Lelaki manis itu tidak membalasnya lagi. Ia melempar ponselnya ke tepi kasur, dan segera memejamkan matanya.

Keesokan harinya, Jihoon masih tetap merasa diabaikan Samuel. Padahal Samuel sudah menyapanya tadi. Bahkan mereka berdua sempat berbicara juga, walau hanya sebentar karena Seonho dan Guanlin datang menganggu mereka. Saat istirahat, Samuel tidak ikut makan di kantin, padahal Jihoon sudah berniat akan mengajaknya berbicara banyak.

Bel pulang sekolah menggema di seluruh ruangan. Semua murid segera merapikan buku mereka ke dalam tas, dan bergegas untuk pulang. Saat Samuel sudah bersiap pulang, lelaki berparas asing itu melihat Daehwi yang menunggunya di luar kelas.

" _Hyung?_ " Ucap Samuel. Daehwi tersenyum lebar saat melihat Samuel.

"Kau menungguku?" Tanya Samuel. Daehwi mengangguk.

"Kemana Baejin _hyung_?" Tanya Samuel.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Baejin sangat sibuk." Ucap Daehwi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jika ia sudah tidak sibuk, ia juga akan menghabiskan wkatu bersamamu." Ujar Samuel.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Bukankah itu sudah pasti?" Ucap Samuel.

"Mungkin." Jawab Daehwi.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Samuel lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa bertengkar jika bertemu saja jarang?" Ujar Daehwi murung. Samuel tertawa.

"Tunggu saja, pasti dia akan kembali padamu." Ujar Samuel sambil merangkul Daehwi. Lelaki imut itu mengangguk.

'Apakah Samuel menyukai Daehwi?' Diam-diam, Jihoon memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil berjalan di tengah kerumunan murid-murid.

.

.

"Samuel." Panggil Jihoon. Samuel tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau akan pulang?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Iya, kau sendiri?"

"Aku ada tugas kelompok, rumah temanku searah dengan rumahmu." Ucap Jihoon.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Samuel. Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita naik bus bersama." Ajak Samuel. Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Ia benar-benar bahagia setelah beberapa hari kesal dengan sikap Samuel.

Tetapi kebaagiaan Jihoon hanya sebentar saja, karena Samuel memilih tertidur disbanding mengobrol dengannya. Lelaki manis itu memperhatikan wajah Samuel yang sedang tertidur. Ia tersenyum melihat Samuel. Saat ia sedang asik melihat wajah Samuel, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabrak Jihoon yang sedang duduk dan membuat bibir Jihoon tidak sengaja bertemu dengan bibir Samuel. Jihoon terdiam sejenak. Ia masih memproses kejadian yang saat ini terjadi tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Samuel. Sedetik kemudian, Jihoon segera tersadar. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Jantungnya ingin meledak. Dia terus menarik nafas panjang.

"Sudah dekat ternyata." Samuel meregangkan badannya yang pegal karena tertidur. Jihoon masih tetap terdiam.

" _Hyung?_ Ada apa?" Tanya Samuel. Jihoon tidak meresponnya. Fikirannya masih memutar kejadian tadi.

" _Hyung?_ Jihoon _hyung?"_ Samuel melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku… Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jihoon sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Mengapa kau diam?" Tanya Samuel. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ aku duluan." Ujar Samuel. Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Saat Samuel sudah turun, Jihoon segera memegang pipinya yang masih terasa sangat panas. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian, ia menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan bibir Samuel. Perasaannya campur aduk. Yang jelas, ia sangat senang. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sikap Samuel sama saja, Jihoon kembali merasa diabaikan, padahal kemarin dia sangat senang karena 'insiden' yang tidak disegaja. Bahkan, sudah tiga hari ini Samuel tidak ikut makan siang di kantin. Jihoon tidak berselera. Ia hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Woojin. Jihoon hanya menggeleng.

"Untukku saja." Guanlin merebut makanan Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu membiarkannya. Tidak biasanya Jihoon begitu.

"Kau sedih karena Samuel tidak ada disini?" Celetuk Seongwoo. Jihoon membulatkan matanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedih." Jawab Jihoon cepat.

"Lalu?" Tanya Daniel.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Jihoon.

"Aku tidak percaya." Ucap Hyungseob.

"Terserah. Aku pergi dulu." Jihoon segera meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

Besok seharusnya Samuel mentraktir Jihoon, tetapi bagaimana mungkin? Samuel seperti menghindari Jihoon akhir-akhir ini. Jihoon tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tetapi Jihoon bisa merasakannya. Jihoon akhir-akhir ini sering berfikir mengapa Samuel menghidarinya. Jihoon sebenarnya ingin menanyakannya, tetapi ia tidak bisa, ia takut hubungannya dan Samuel semakin canggung.

Malam harinya, Jihoon terus saja mengeck ponselnya setiap satu menit sekali, ia berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Samuel akan mengiriminya pesan tentang janjinya besok. Jihoon sudah menunggunya selama dua jam, tetapi masih belum ada pesan dari Samuel.

"Sabar Park Jihoon, dia akan menghubungimu." Jihoon menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tiga jam. Empat jam. Lima jam. Tetap tidak ada pesan sama sekali. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Sudah tengah malam, pantas Jihoon mulai mengantuk, padahal biasanya ia tidur pukul Sembilan. Jihoon menyerah. Ia tidak akan menunggu pesan Samuel lagi. Tetapi Jihoon masih berharap jika Samuel tidak melupakan janjinya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jihoon tidak melihat Samuel. Biasanya mereka selalu bertemu setiap pagi. Jihoon bahkan pergi ke kelas Samuel, tetapi nihil, Seonho dan Euiwoong mengatakan jika Samuel belum datang. Jihoon mulai khawatir. Ia mengirim pesan kepada Samuel, tetapi Samuel tidak membalasnya. Jangakan membalas, membacanya saja tidak. Jihoon mencoba untuk meneleponnya, tetapi tidak diangkat. Jihoon pergi ke kelas Daehwi.

"Lee Daehwi." Panggil Jihoon sambil tersenyum, menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan." Ujar Jihoon.

"Jadi jika kau bosan, kau akan datang padaku?" Cibir Daehwi. Jihoon terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kemana Baejin?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Mengapa kau akhir-akhir ini menanyakan Baejin?" Selidik Daehwi.

"Apakah salah? Kalian selalu menempel." Ucap Jihoon.

"Dia mencampakkanku." Dengus Daehwi.

"Tidak mungkin." Ujar Jihoon.

"Buktinya dia tidak ada sekarang." Ucap Daehwi.

"Tunggu saja." Ujar Jihoon.

"Kau seperti Samuel." Ucap Daehwi. Jihoon merasakan ini moment yang pas untuk menanyakan Samuel.

"Oh ya, kau melihat Samuel? Anak kecil itu tidak ada." Ujar Jihoon.

"Benarkah? Biasanya dia berangkat pagi." Ucap Daehwi.

"Seonho dan Euiwoong bilang jika Samuel belum datang." Ujar Jihoon.

"Kau sudah mengirim pesan?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali mengirimnya pesan, dan aku juga sudah meneleponnya."Jawab Jihoon. Saat mereka sedang membicarakan Samuel, bel sudah berbunyi, mereka terpaksa menghentikan obrolan mereka.

Saat istirahat, Samuel juga tidak terlihat. Tapi Seonho dan Euiwoong mengatakan jika Samuel sedang tidur di kelas.

"Samuel sering terlihat lelah akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Euiwoong dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Seonho. Jihoon hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

'Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Kim Samuel?' Batin Jihoon.

.

.

Bel pulang tiba, Jihoon segera pergi menuju kelas Samuel. Ia berlari, tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain. Ia harus mengejar Samuel. Ia ingin mempertanyakan semua hal yang menganggu fikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Saat Jihoon tiba di kelasnya, ia melihat Seonho. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Jihoon segera masuk ke dalam kelas Samuel, tapi nihil, Samuel sudah tidak ada.

"Kemana Samuel?" Tanya Jihoon pada Seonho. Seonho terlihat sangat bingung karena kakak kelasnya itu terlihat berantakan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Seonho. Jihoon membang nafasnya kasar. Ia segera berlari mencari Samuel. Saat ia sedang berlari, ia ingat jika Samuel pernah mengatakan sesuatu saat sebelum lelaki berparas asing itu menghindarinya.

'Jika aku tidak ada, cari aku di atap.' Jihoon segera berlari menuju atap. Ia tidak peduli berapa ratus anak tangga yang ia naiki. Ia terus saja berlari. Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu atap, disana ada tulisan 'Dilarang Masuk'. Jihoon tidak peduli, ia segera membukanya.

'BRAK'.

Jihoon terdiam. Ia menjatuhkan rahangnya. Lelaki manis itu tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Jihoon menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat mengagetkan sampai-sampai air mata membasahi pipi mulusnya. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Kau jahat." Teriak Jihoon sambil terisak. Lelaki yang selama ini Jihoon cari menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menangis seperti ini." Ujar Samuel sambil memeluk Jihoon erat.

"Kau jahat! Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!" Isak Jihoon sambil memukul bahu Samuel.

"Pukul saja. Aku akan tetap memelukmu seperti ini." Ujar Samuel.

"Lepaskan aku pria jahat!" Teriak Jihoon.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau sudah selesai menangis." Ujar Samuel. Jihoon masih terisak. Ia sudah benar-benar lemas. Ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berteriak lagi kepada lelaki tampan yang sedang memeluknya itu. Lima menit berlalu, tangisan Jihoon sudah mereda. Samuel segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Jihoon.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini." Ucap Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku." Samuel menarik tangan Jihoon untuk berdiri.

"Tidak akan." Ujar Jihoon cepat.

"Kau boleh marah padaku, tetapi sebelum itu, aku akan menepati janjiku dulu." Ujar Samuel dan membawa Jihoon ke meja yang ada di ujung atap dekat pagar. Jihoon masih sedikit terisak.

"Duduklah." Samuel menarik kursi untuk Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu segera duduk. Samuel duduk di hadapan Jihoon, lalu membuka semua penutup makanan yang ada. Jihoon terlihat terkesima dengan makanan yang ada di meja.

"Buatan Mingyu _hyung?_ " Tanya Jihoon ketus.

"Kau menyukainya? Mengapa kau selalu menanyakannya?" Dengus Samuel.

"Ini buatanku." Ujar Samuel lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya." Ucap Jihoon. Kemudian lelaki manis itu segera mengambil _kimbab_ yang ada.

"Aku benar, ini buatan Mingyu _hyung_." Ucap Jihoon.

" _Yak!_ Ini buatanku sendiri! Mengapa aku tidak mempercayainya?" Dengus Samuel.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu." Ucap Jihoon.

"Baiklah. Tetapi yang satu ini adalah kejujuran." Ujar Samuel. Jihoon tidak peduli, ia tetap memakannya.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku akhir-akhir ini tidak ikut makan siang dan selalu pulang cepat untuk menghindarimu?" Tanya Samuel. Jihoon hanya terdiam sambil mekana makanannya.

"Karena aku harus bersusah payah menyiapkan ini semua, dan mengambil kursus masak dengan Kim mesum itu." Dengus Samuel. Jihoon menghentikan makannya. Lelaki manis itu menatap Samuel. Lelaki berparas asing itu juga menatapnya tepat di bola mata. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama.

"Jadi, kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Samuel sambil memegang tangan Jihoon. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut, selembut senyumannya. Samuel menatap Jihoon hangat. Lelaki manis yang di hadapannya tersenyum malu. Semburat merah menjalar di pipinya. Samuel dengan sabarnya menunggu Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Ujar Samuel. Jihoon menatapnya.

"Aku tahu jawabannya dari wajahmu yang merona." Tambah Samuel. Jihoon kembali tersenyum manis.

"Mengapa tidak dari dulu?" Tanya Jihoon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku karena baru menyadari perasaanku sendiri." Samuel semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Dasar tidak peka." Cibir Jihoon.

"Yang penting kita bersama sekarang." Ujar Samuel.

"Apakah ini alasanmu terlambat ke kelas tadi?" Tanya Jihoon sambil melihat atap sekolah yang disulap bak restoran bernuansa romantis. Samuel menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu aku berangkat jam berapa?" Tanya Samuel. Jihoon menatapnya.

"Aku berangkat dari pukul setengah enam pagi." Ujar Samuel dan membuat Jihoon menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Untuk apa kau datang sepagi itu Kim Samuel?" Ujar Jihoon masih dalam mode _shocknya_.

"Untukmu Park Jihoon." Jawab Samuel lembut. Wajah Jihoon kembali merona.

"Semua makanan ini, aku yang membuatnya, bukan si Kim mesum. Dia selalu memarahiku karena aku susah belajar memasak. Kau tahu? Tanganku beberapa hari yang lalu tidak sengaja teriris pisau. Untung saja aku ingat wajah manismu, jika tidak, sudah ku bakar seluruh isi dapur." Samuel menceritakannya dengan panjang lebar dan membuat Jihoon tertawa.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Untuk apa?" Goda Samuel.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Jawab Jihoon. Samuel tersenyum hangat lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih juga karena telah mencintaiku kembali." Tambah Jihoon.

"Ternyata kau yang menyukaiku duluan." Celetuk Samuel.

" _Yak!_ Aku tidak jadi menerimamu." Dengus Jihoon.

"Kau tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-katamu Park Jihoon." Ujar Samuel sambil terkekeh.

"Kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku karena kau mengabaikanku akhir-akhir ini? Kau tahu berapa lamanya aku menunggumu? Kau tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau tadi menghilang? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Ujar Jihoon. Samuel hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Samuel kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Jihoon dengan erat. Meremasnya lembut. Menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Terimakasih telah kesal karena aku mengabaikanmu, dan maaf karena aku membuatmu kesal.

Terimakasih telah menungguku, dan maaf telah membuatmu menunggu.

Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, dan maaf telah membuatmu khawatir.

Aku mencintaimu Park Jihoon." Ucap Samuel lembut. Wajah Jihoon sudah merah sempurna sekarang. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat akibat ucapan manis Samuel, dan tatapan hangatnya. Jihoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan baginya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Samuel." Balas Jihoon.

 **TBC…**

 **Hehe, maaf ya lama update nya.**

 **Sepertinya chapter ini chapter paling picisan di antara chapter sebelumnya. Semoga chapter ini sudah cukup membuat kalian tidak kesal lagi sama dedek Muel yaaa. Sekarang udah jelas kan ya Samuel suka sama siapa selain sama author ehe.**

 **Sebelumnya mau minta maaf lagi nih, soalnya bakal late update lagi, soalnya hari senin author udah mulai kuliah. Tapi author usahain kok nyicil ngetiknya hehe.**

 **Jangan lupa RnR yaaa readernim^^**

 **Saranghaeyo gomawoyo^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapt 9**

Samuel dan Jihoon tidak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyuman. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Wajah mereka terus berseri-seri.

CHU…

Samuel yang gemas melihat Jihoon yang terus tersenyum langsung mendaratkan ciuman di pipi merah Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh 'kekasih' barunya. Jihoon segera menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah merona.

"Mengapa kau menciumku?" Ucap Jihoon masih dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutup wajahnya. Samuel terkekeh melihatnya.

"Apakah aku harus meminta izin dulu untuk mencium pacarku sendiri?" Kekeh Samuel.

"Jangan menciumku seperti tadi." Ujar Jihoon.

"Kau juga pernah menciumku kan?" Celetuk Samuel. Jihoon melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tidak. Kapan aku melakukannya?" Protes Jihoon.

"Benarkah?" Goda Samuel. Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian di bus?" Tanya Samuel dengan senyum miringnya. Jihoon semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Saat kau bilang kau akan kerja kelompok di rumah temanmu yang searah dengan rumahku?" Ucapan Samuel itu membuat Jihoon segera membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

" _Yak!_ Itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan." Ucap Jihoon dengan wajah merahnya.

"Tetap saja kau menciumku saat aku sedang memejamkan mata." Ucap Samuel sambil merangkul Jihoon.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ujar Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya. Samuel ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"Jadi, saat itu kau tidak tidur?" Ujar Jihoon dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Aku tidak bilang jika aku tidur, aku bilang aku memejamkan mata, tapi aku masih bisa melihatmu sedikit." Jawab Samuel.

" _Yak!_ " Teriak Jihoon malu.

"Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan bibirku." Ujar Samuel.

"Mesum." Ucap Jihoon sambil berjalan duluan karena malu.

"Bukankah kau senang? Sampai wajahmu merona?" Goda Samuel sambil merangkulnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Jihoon ketus. Samuel kembali mengecup pipi Jihoon sekilas.

"Berhenti melakukan hal-hal secara spontan seperti itu." Dengus Jihoon. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya wajah Jihoon merona untuk hari ini.

"Seperti ini?" Samuel kembali mengecup pipi Jihoon.

" _Yak!"_ Jihoon mengejar Samuel yang sudah berlari kencang di depannya. Samuel hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan _hyung_ milikku." Ucap Samuel sambil tersenyum genit kepada Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu mencibirnya.

"Kau juga." Balas Jihoon singkat.

"Hanya itu saja?" Ujar Samuel.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jihoon. Samuel mengangkat bahunya. Jihoon menghampirinya, dan sedetik kemudian lelaki manis itu mengecup pipi Samuel sekilas. Jihoon segera membalikkan badannya setelah mencium Samuel. Sedangkan lelaki berparas asing itu tertawa senang.

"Mengapa aku membalikkan badanmu?" Samuel mencoba untuk menatap wajah Jihoon, tetapi lelaki manis itu tidak mau berbalik.

"Kau malu?" Goda Samuel yang muncul di depan Jihoon. Lelaki bermarga 'Park' itu segera memalingkan wajahnya. Jihoon benar-benar merasa malu.

"Hei… Itu hal yang wajar dilakukan sepasang kekasih." Kekeh Samuel.

"Bus sudah datang." Ujar Jihoon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Samuel tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hati-hati." Samuel melambaikan tangannya ke Jihoon.

.

.

"Berhasil?" Tanya Mingyu. Samuel menatap Mingyu lalu menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jihoon menerimamu?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Dia menerimaku _hyung."_ Ujar Samuel senang. Mingyu terlihat senang juga mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah tahu jika makananku sangat lezat." Ucap Mingyu.

" _Yak!_ Aku yang membuat makanannya." Dengus Samuel.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Ujar Mingyu dengan wajah (tampan) yang menyebalkan.

"Tetap saja aku yang membuatnya." Protes Samuel tak mau kalah.

"Jika aku tidak mengajarkanmu, Jihoon tidak akan menerimamu." Ujar Mingyu.

"Terserah kau saja. _Hyung,_ ternyata Jihoon _hyung_ sudah menyukaiku duluan." Ucap Samuel.

"Aku sudah tahu." Timpal Mingyu. Samuel mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau saja yang tidak peka." Celetuk Mingyu. Samuel hanya menatap kakanya itu.

"Siapapun yang melihat cara Jihoon menatapmu akan tahu, bodoh." Dengus Mingyu kesal.

"Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Ujar Samuel.

"Karena kau bodoh." Celetukan Mingyu itu mendapatkan hadiah lemparan handuk dari Samuel.

"Jaga dia baik-baik." Nasihat Mingyu.

"Kau terdenar seperti ayahnya." Celetuk Samuel.

"Anak ini." Dengus Mingyu.

"Jihoon sangat polos." Ucap Mingyu lagi.

"Aku akan menjaganya, aku mencintainya." Ujar Samuel.

"Wow… Adikku sudah besar." Ucap Mingyu sambil memukul bahu Samuel pelan.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Samuel.

"Pertahankan dia." Ujar Mingyu lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

Lelaki berparas asing itu terlihat berdiri dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya. Tidak biasanya Samuel berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Senyuman Samuel semakin mengembang ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan dari arah halte. Samuel membalikkan badannya. Lelaki yang ia tunggu berjalan mendahuluinya tanpa mengetahui keberadaannya. Samuel mengikutinya dari belakang lalu dengan jahilnya menutup mata pria manis itu.

"Ini siapa?" Ujar lelaki manis itu sambil meraba-raba tangan Samuel. Lelaki berparas asing itu tidak bersuara, ia hanya menahan tawanya.

"Samuel?" Setelah menyebutkan namanya, Samuel segera melepaskan tangannya, lalu merangkul lelaki manis itu.

"Aku tahu itu kau." Cibir lelaki manis itu. Samuel tersenyum lebar.

"Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku." Ujar Samuel.

"Kau saja baru datang." Cibir Jihoon.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sepuluh menit yang lalu di depan gerbang, untung saja aku menolak orang-orang yang mengajakku masuk duluan. Kau memiliki banyak saingan di sekolah ini." Ucap Samuel dengan percaya dirinya.

"Cih… Lalu mengapa kau menungguku jika banyak yang mengajakmu?" Ucap Jihoon.

"Karena tidak ada yang spesial dari mereka." Jawaban Samuel itu membuat wajah Jihoon merona. Samuel mencubit pipi Jihoon.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan Park Jihoon." Ucap Samuel sambil terus mencubiti pipi Jihoon.

"Jangan mencubit pipiku." Dengus Jihoon.

"Pipimu terlalu kenyal, jadi enak untuk dicubit." Ujar Samuel sambil tertawa. Jihoon hanya mencibirkan bibirnya saja.

"Hei kalian berdua." Teriak Daehwi dari belakang. Samuel dan Jihoon menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Daehwi dan Jinyoung yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Jihoon tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Mengapa kita berempat selalu bertemu setiap pagi?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil terkekeh.

"Benar juga." Ucap Samuel. Kemudian mereka berempat tertawa.

"Ayo kita ke kelas bersama." Ujar Jinyoung sambil merangkul Jihoon dan Daehwi. Samuel yang melihatnya langsung menatapnya. Jihoon segera tersenyum canggung pada Samuel.

"Kau tidak boleh merangkul Jihoon _hyungku._ " Ucap Samuel.

"Jihoon milikku." Ujar Jinyoung sambil merangkulnya lebih erat.

"Kau milik Lee Daehwi." Cibir Jihoon lalu melepaskan rangkulan Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak ingin dimiliki olehnya." Ujar Daehwi sambil melepaskan rangkulan Jinyoung.

" _Yak!_ Lee Daehwi!" Dengus Jinyoung. Daehwi mencebikkan bibirnya. Samuel segera merangkul Jihoon dengan erat. Samuel mengakui dalam hatinya jika ia cemburu melihat Jinyoung merangkul Jihoon.

"Aku duluan." Ujar Samuel ketika sudah sampai di depan kelasnya. Jihoon, Daehwi dan Jinyoung melambaikan tangannya bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga menaiki tangga untuk sampai di kelasnya. Daehwi dan Jinyoung sibuk berdebat tentang apa saja yang dibicarakan. Sedangkan Jihoon memilih untuk tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan ponselnya.

'Aku cemburu.' Jihoon tersenyum melihat pesan yang dikirim oleh Samuel beberapa detik yang lalu.

' _Aigoo…_ Kau bisa cemburu juga?' Jihoon membalasnya sambil terkekeh sendiri.

'Kau kekasihku.' Balasan Samuel itu membuat pipi Jihoon terasa panas.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , kita duluan." Pamit Daehwi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah… _Annyeong_ …" Balas Jihoon lalu kembali pada ponselnya.

'Mengapa kau sangat lama membalasnya?' Jihoon terus tersenyum melihat pesan Samuel.

'Tadi Baejin dan Daehwi pamit dulu ke kelas.' Balas Jihoon.

'Apakah kelas kalian berdekatan?' Tanya Samuel.

'Kelas kita bersebelahan.' Jawab Jihoon.

'Aku akan sering main ke kelasmu.' Jawaban Samuel itu sukses membuat Jihoon tertawa kecil membalasnya.

'Bel sudah berbunyi, aku masuk kelas dulu. Belajar yang benar!' Balas Jihoon.

'Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu.' Balasan Samuel membuat Jihoon sebal. Jihoon tidak semalas itu. Menurutnya.

.

.

"Ayo kita ke kantin!" Ajak Seonho semangat.

" _Kajja_." Balas Samuel tak kalah semangat.

"Jihoon _hyung_." Panggil Euiwoong saat melihat Jihoon turun dari tangga. Lelaki manis itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. Samuel berjalan dengan cepat dan segera merangkulnya.

"Samuel sangat bersemangat hari ini." Ujar Seonho dan dibalas anggukkan setuju oleh Euiwoong.

Saat sampai di kantin, Seonho segera duduk di sebelah Guanlin yang sudah biasa mem- _booking_ tempat untuk mereka semua. Samuel duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

" _Whassup guys_." Sapa Daehwi ceria lalu duduk di sebelah Samuel. Jihoon melirik Daehwi yang memegang bahu Samuel sambil tersenyum. Samuel membalas senyumannya.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan senyuman yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Tentu saja." Semua orang disitu tersenyum geli melihat wajah Euiwoong yang sudah merah padam.

" _Yak_ Joo Haknyeon kau harus mentraktir kita semua." Ucap Jihoon.

"Euiwoong sudah memberitahu kalian?" Tanya Haknyeon.

"Aku belum memberi tahu mereka." Bantah Euiwoong.

" _Mianhae_." Ujar Seonho dan Samuel sambil tersenyum kaku.

" _Yak!_ " Bentak Euiwoong.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula mengapa harus disembunyikan?" Ucap Haknyeon.

"Kalian berempat kapan?" Tanya Haknyeon lagi kepada siapa lagi kalau bukan keempat lelaki yang sekarang terlihat canggung.

"Dia kekasihku." Ujar Samuel sambil merangkul Jihoon dengan santainya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Kim Samuel. Jihoon akan jatuh cinta padamu nanti." Ucap Hyungseob.

"Dia memang sudah menyukaiku." Kekeh Samuel

" _Yak!_ " Cibir Jihoon sambil memukul tangan Samuel.

"Kalian berdua kapan?" Tanya Euiwoong kepada Jinyoung dan Daehwi.

"Sudah sejak lama." Jawab Jinyoung sambil merangkul bahu Daehwi.

"Tidak akan benar bertanya kepada mereka berdua." Ucap Woojin.

"Mereka memang menyebalkan." Dengus Euiwoong. Saat makanan datang, mereka segera makan dengan lahap karena lelah berfikir.

" _Hyung_ aku ingin mencoba makananmu." Ucap Samuel. Jihoon yang masih mengunyah segera mencapit makanannya dengan sumpit lalu segera menyuapkannya kepada Samuel.

"Makananmu enak." Ucap Samuel, Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Setelah makanan di mulutnya habis, Jihoon segera membuka mulutnya. Samuel melihatnya sambil menahan tawa.

" _Mwo?_ " Tanya Samuel sambil menahan tawa.

" _Yak!_ " Dengus Jihoon kesal. Samuel tertawa melihat Jihoon yang kesal.

"Katakan 'Suapi aku Samuel _oppa_ ' , maka aku akan memberimu." Kekeh Samuel. Jihoon mendelikkan matanya, lalu dia mencoba untuk mengambil makanan Samuel.

"Tidak. Katakan yang tadi aku bilang dulu." Samuel memaksanya sambil tertawa.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu kepada _hyung."_ Ucap Jihoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Samuel menjauhkan makanannya dari Jihoon, lalu menyimpan pipinya di tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo katakan." Ujar Samuel lembut. Jihoon segera menyentil kening Samuel dan membuat lelaki berparas asing itu meringis kesakitan.

"Berikan makananmu." Ucap Jihoon galak.

"Kau seperti preman sekarang." Dengus Samuel. Jihoon memelototi Samuel. Bukannya terlihat menyeramkan, justru Jihoon terlihat semakin imut. Samuel segera mencubit kedua pipi Jihoon.

" _Yak!_ " Dengus Jihoon sambil memukul tangan Samuel.

"Baiklah Park Jihoonie." Ucap Samuel lalu segera menyuapi Jihoon. Mata Jihoon terbuka setelah mencicipi makanan Samuel.

"Ini juga enak." Ucap Jihoon.

"Kita terlihat seperti pemeran figuran." Celetuk Woojin.

"Aku menyesal makan disini." Ujar Haknyeon.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyisakan tempat untuk mereka berdua." Tambah Guanlin.

"Kalian iri? Ckckck." Ucap Samuel sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kita iri? Kita sudah mempunyai 'pasangan' masing-masing." Timpal Hyungseob sambil menekankan kata 'pasangan'.

"Aku juga sudah memilikinya." Ucap Samuel sambil merangkul Jihoon.

"Status kami sudah sangat jelas." Tambah Seonho.

"Kalian makan saja." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Mengapa kau marah?" Goda Woojin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah." Sangkal Jinyoung.

"Kau terlihat kesal." Ucap Haknyeon.

"Daehwi- _ya,_ cobalah peka kepada Baejin." Ujar Guanlin.

"Mengapa aku?" Ujar Daehwi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Lee Daehwi memang jahat." Celetuk Euiwoong.

"Dia tidak peka." Tambah Seonho.

"Dia memang jahat." Kekeh Jinyoung yang dalam hatinya meringis.

"Seperti itu serius." Ujar Woojin.

"Bukan sebuah candaan." Tambah Haknyeon.

"Kalian sangat berisik." Dengus Daehwi.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Samuel menunggu Jihoon yang belum keluar dari kelasnya. Jihoon memintanya untuk mengantar berjalan-jalan ke _mall_ karena orang tuanya sedang berada di luar kota. Samuel dengan senang hati mengantar kekasih manisnya itu.

Setelah lima menit menunggu, Samuel melihat lelaki manis yang ia tunggu berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan senyuman manis khas Park Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu lama." Ujar Jihoon.

"Menunggumu berjam-jam juga aku sanggup." Ujar Samuel yang terdengar menggelikan untuk Jihoon.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Jihoon semangat. Samuel merangkul Jihoon sambil berjalan. Mereka berdua menunggu bus di halte sambil becanda ria. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka menaiki bus.

"Aku lapar." Ucap Samuel.

"Aku juga." Balas Jihoon.

"Kita makan dulu, baru kita bersenang-senang." Ujar Samuel.

" _Call."_ Balas Jihoon setuju. Kedua sejoli itu tampak sangat bahagia. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya becanda dan membicarakan semua hal yang terjadi di sekolah selama seharian, dan menceritakan apapun sesuka hati mereka.

"Sudah sampai?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Sudah Jihoonie." Balas Samuel sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jihoon melihat tangan Samuel, kemudian melihat wajahnya. Samuel hanya tersenyum sambil mengisyaratkan agar kekasihnya itu menerima uluran tangannya. Jihoon terlihat malu-malu, tetapi ia tetap menerimanya.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja." Jawab Samuel.

"Kau saja yang menentukan." Balas Jihoon.

"Aku makan dimana saja." Ujar Samuel.

"Terus saja seperti ini." Ucap Jihoon.

"Makanya segera tentukan." Timpal Samuel.

"Disana saja." Jihoon menujuk sebuah restoran yang cukup dipenuhi orang-orang. Mereka segera memasukinya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka segera pergi untuk berjalan-jalan. Samuel dan Jihoon pergi ke toko baju untuk melihat-lihat.

"Bukankah ini bagus?" Tanya Jihoon sambil memperlihatkan baju warna kuning terang.

"Aku silau melihatnya." Jawaban Samuel itu dihadiahi _death glare_ dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku becanda." Ujar Samuel sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau terlihat manis memakai baju warna apapun." Tambahnya dan membuat Jihoon tersipu malu. Lelaki manis itu segera mencoba bajunya dan benar saja, Jihoon memang terlihat manis memakai baju warna apapun. Saat ia memakai baju warna kuning itu, ia terlihat lebih _fresh_ dan ceria.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Samuel. Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ambil saja." Ucap Samuel, lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Tidak… Tidak… Aku akan membayarnya sendiri." Ucap Jihoon cepat. Samuel melihat ke arah Jihoon.

"Maksudmu? Aku akan membeli baju juga, makanya aku melihat isi dompetku." Jawaban Samuel itu sukses membuat Jihoon malu dan kesal secara bersamaan. Samuel tertawa geli melihat Jihoon yang segera mauk lagi untuk berganti baju seragam.

Setelah Samuel selesai memilih baju, mereka berdua segera pergi ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Wanita di belakang kasir itu memberi tahu berapa jumlah yang harus dibayar, kemudian Samuel mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayarkan kedua baju yang mereka beli. Jihoon terlihat mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Cepat, banyak orang yang mengantri." Samuel menarik tangan Jihoon.

.

.

"Lee Daehwi! Cepatlah." Ucap Jinyoung yang sudah menunggunya di depan kelas.

"Berisik sekali." Balas Daehwi sambil berjalan buru-buru.

"Ayo." Ucap Daehwi sambil menarik tangan Jinyoung.

"Kau mau membeli apa?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Jangan banyak bertanya." Dengus Daehwi. Lelaki imut itu terus menggenggam tangan sahabat tampannya itu. Jinyoung hanya terdiam sambil sesekali melihat tangannya yang dipegang Daehwi.

Mereka berdua menunggu di depan halte sambil mengobrol banyak hal. Seperti biasa, Daehwi selalu banyak berbicara dan Jinyoung menjadi pihak yang mendengarkan.

"Kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Kau fikir telingaku sudah tidak berfungsi?" Dengus Jinyoung. Daehwi hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Jinyoung yang melihatnya segera mencubit pipi Daehwi gemas.

"Sakit." Ringis Daehwi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jinyoung hanya tertawa sambil mengelus pipi Daehwi. Lelaki beraura gelap itu menatap Daehwi sekilas, ia tidak mau membuat Daehwi merasa tidak nyaman karena perasaannya.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Daehwi. Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita makan." Ajak Daehwi. Lelaki imut itu kembali menarik tangan Jinyoung. Tiba-tiba Daehwi berhenti di sebuah toko.

"Kau mau es krim itu?" Tanya Jinyoung. Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Ambil saja." Ucap Jinyoung. Daehwi tersenyum lebar lalu mengambilnya.

"Bayar sendiri." Celetuk Jinyoung.

" _Yak!_ " Umpat Daehwi. Jinyoung segera merebut es ditangan Daehwi lalu membayarnya.

" _Gomawo_." Ucap Daehwi sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Daehwi. Jinyoung membuka mulutnya. Daehwi segera memberikannya, tetapi lelaki imut itu memang dasarnya jahil, Daehwi mendorong es krimnya sehingga mengenai hidung Jinyoung. Lelaki beraura gelap itu menatap Daehwi datar.

" _Mwo?_ " Ucap Daehwi sambil menjilati es krimnya.

"Ini untukmu." Jinyoung membalas perlakuan Daehwi. Ia membuat hidung Daehwi terkena es krimnya.

" _Yak!_ " Teriak Daehwi.

" _Mwo?_ " Jinyoung mengikuti ucapan dan gerakan Daehwi sebelumnya. Jinyoung kemudian tertawa melihat Daehwi yang kesal. Lelaki _deep dark_ itu segera membersihkan hidung lelaki yang ia sayangi itu.

"Sudah selesai." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Hidungku lengket." Cibir Jinyoung.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Gara-gara kau." Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu?" Ujar Jinyoung lagi.

"Menyebalkan." Dengus Daehwi.

"Kau mau aku menjilat hidungmu juga?" Ucap Jinyoung dengan senyum miringnya. Daehwi terlihat salah tingkah, lalu segera pergi mendahului Jinyoung. Lelaki berwajah kecil itu hanya terkekeh melihat Daehwi.

.

.

Jinyoung terus mengikti kemana langkah kaki Daehwi. Lelaki imut itu sebenarnya tidak memiliki tujuan. Ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja. Daehwi sudah melihat banyak toko, tetapi tidak membeli barang satupun.

"Aku lapar." Ucap Jinyoung. Daehwi menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kepada Jinyoung.

"Aku juga." Balasnya.

"Ayo makan." Jinyoung menarik tangan Daehwi untuk mencari makanan.

.

.

Selesai makan, Jinyoung dan Daehwi segera pulang. Mereka sedang menunggu di halte sambil berteduh karena hujan yang turun dengan tiba-tiba tanpa pertanda. Jinyoung menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Daehwi membantu Jinyoung. Lelaki imut itu tampak serius dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak menyadari jika sang pemilik rambut sedang menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Rambutmu sebentar lagi kering." Ucap Daehwi.

Tatapan Jinyoung mengunci mata Daehwi. Lelaki imut itu tidak bisa tidak menatap lelaki yang sudah menjadi sahabat kecilnya itu. Keduanya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tahu? Seberapa berat aku menahan perasaan ini?" Pertanyaan Jinyoung itu tidak membuat Daehwi mengalihkan pandangannya. Daehwi tetap menatap Jinyoung.

"Tidak bisakah kau menerimaku?" Tanya Jinyoung lagi. Kali ini Daehwi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mencobanya?" Ujar Jinyoung. Daehwi tetap terdiam menatap ke sembarang arah.

"Bus sudah datang." Ucap Daehwi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lee Daehwi! Bisakah kau tidak mengabaikanku?" Ucap Jinyoung.

"Kau ini kenapa? Ayo masuk." Ujar Daehwi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jinyoung akhirnya. Daehwi menatap Jinyoung beberapa detik.

"Aku duluan." Ujar Daehwi lalu memasuki bus, kemudian bus itu segera berjalan. Daehwi sama sekali tidak melirik Jinyoung yang sedang menatapnya di luar sana.

Jinyoung menatap bus yang sudah jauh dari tempatnya itu. Lelaki tampan itu menatap kosong ke depan. Hatinya serasa kosong. Ia menatap langit yang sedang menumpahkan jutaan bulir air. Pemandangan itu sedang mewakili hati Jinyoung sekarang.

 **TBC**

 **Lama banget ya update nya. Huhuuu… Maaf ya, tiap hari ada tugas, jadi gak sempet bikin ff nya.**

 **Tapi makasih juga buat yang udah nunggu ff ini, walaupun lama nunggunya, maafin ya;(((**

 **Doain ya semoga tugasnya cepet kelar, terus doain juga author semoga masuk ukm yang author mau hehe…**

 **Oiya maaf juga kalo chapter ini sedikit banget yaa**

 **Keep RnR yaaa readernim /tebar kisseu/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous Chapter**

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jinyoung akhirnya. Daehwi menatap Jinyoung beberapa detik.

"Aku duluan." Ujar Daehwi lalu memasuki bus, kemudian bus itu segera berjalan. Daehwi sama sekali tidak melirik Jinyoung yang sedang menatapnya di luar sana.

Jinyoung menatap bus yang sudah jauh dari tempatnya itu. Lelaki tampan itu menatap kosong ke depan. Hatinya serasa kosong. Ia menatap langit yang sedang menumpahkan jutaan bulir air. Pemandangan itu sedang mewakili hati Jinyoung sekarang.

 **Chap 10**

Setelah tiga jam bersenang-senang, Samuel dan Jihoon akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang saja, karena melihat senja yang sudah mulai menghiasi langit dengan cantiknya.

" _Gomawo_." Ujar Jihoon dengan senyumannya.

"Kau sangat senang?" Tanya Samuel. Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat, membuat Samuel tidak bisa tidak menahan senyumnya. Lelaki berparas asing itu mengecup pipi Jihoon dan membuatnya merona.

" _Yak!_ " Jihoon menutup wajahnya malu. Samuel tertawa melihatnya, lalu merangkul Jihoon.

"Tidak perlu malu kepada _oppa."_ Kekeh Samuel. Jihoon memukul dada Samuel pelan.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Jihoon lalu mengecup pipi Samuel dan berlari. Lelaki berparas asing itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekasih manisnya itu.

.

.

"Samuel." Panggil seseorang dengan suara _deep_.

"Wonwoo _hyung_." Sapa Samuel sambil tersenyum.

"Mengapa baru pulang?" Tanyanya.

"Dia baru pulang kencan." Ujar Mingyu yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Samuel hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jadi kau sudah berkencan. Dengan siapa? Jihoon?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Siapa lagi?" Jawab Samuel.

"Siapa tahu dengan Lee Daehwi." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Jika dia berpacaran dengan Daehwi, maka kisah cintanya akan sama seperti kita dulu." Celetuk Mingyu.

"Benar juga." Timpal Wonwoo.

"Semoga hubungan kalian tentram." Ujar Wonwoo. Kemudian Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi begitu saja. Samuel masih bingung mengapa banyak yang berasumsi jika dirinya dan Daehwi mempunyai hubungan sesuatu, padahal keduanya tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sekedar teman. Itu menurut Samuel.

.

.

"Samuel." Panggil Daehwi. Samuel melambaikan tangannya kepada kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kau menunggu siapa?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Ah… Aku menunggu Jihoon _hyung._ " Jawab Samuel. Daehwi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau sendiri? Dimana Baejin _hyung_?" Tanya Samuel heran.

"Ah… Baejin? Dia berangkat duluan tadi karena aku terlalu lama." Jawab Daehwi gugup. Untungnya saat itu Jihoon datang, jadi Samuel tidak terlalu memperhatikan ekspresi gugup Daehwi.

" _Annyeong_ Lee Daehwi." Sapa Jihoon ceria. Daehwi tersenyum membalas sapaan Jihoon.

"Kalian nanti akan latihan?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Samuel dan Jihoon kompak.

"Kalian kompak sekali." Ucap Daehwi. Samuel dan Jihoon saling melirik dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Sepulang sekolah, mereka segera pergi ke ruang latihan. Samuel sudah menunggu Jihoon di depan kelasnya. Saat melihat kekasihnya itu, Jihoon tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu _hyung._ " Ujar Samuel. Jihoon menatapnya bingung.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Kau membuatku berdebar." Jawab Samuel sambil memegang dadanya dan membuat Jihoon tersipu malu. Samuel terkekeh melihatnya.

" _Kajja_. Daniel _hyung_ akan marah jika kita terlambat." Ucap Samuel sambil merangkul Jihoon.

"Kalian akan latihan?" Tanya Jinyoung yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Iya. Kau langsung pulang?" Ujar Jihoon. Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Samuel, Jihoonie." Teriak Daehwi. Jinyoung membalikkan badannya mendengar suara Daehwi. Lelaki imut itu terlihat canggung saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Jinyoung.

"A… Aku duluan." Ucap Jinyoung lalu segera pergi meninggalkan tatapan bingung Samuel dan Jihoon.

 _"Kajja."_ Ajak Daehwi yang juga terlihat canggung.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Jihoon polos. Daehwi terlihat sedikit gugup dengan pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Ti… Tidak. Kita baik-bak saja." Jawabnya dengan senyum canggung. Jihoon dan Samuel hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya di ruang latihan, mereka bertiga segera disambut oleh Daniel dan Seongwoo yang sedang becanda ria. Belum banyak orang yang datang. Hanya ada beberapa belas orang. Daniel melambaikan tangannya saat melihat ketiganya masuk.

"Lee Daehwi serius ingin menjadi _dancer_ rupanya." Ucap Daniel.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Daehwi.

"Bukankah bagus kita kedatangan anggota baru?" Kekeh Samuel.

"Klub kita ini terbuka selalu untuk Lee Daehwi." Ucap Seongwoo.

"Aku adalah penari yang baik." Ujar Daehwi.

"Kau tidak bisa berbicara begitu selama ada aku disini." Ucap Daniel.

"Permisi… _Dancing King_ disini." Ucap Samuel membanggakan dirinya.

" _Mwoya?"_ Cibir Jihoon kesal.

"Mengapa? Bukankah itu benar?" Ujar Samuel.

"Tidak. _Dancing King_ itu aku." Protes Jihoon.

"Kau bermimpi _hyung?"_ Ejek Samuel.

" _Yak!_ Aku lebih bagus darimu." Sanggah Jihoon.

"Pasangan ini mulai lagi." Ujar Seongwoo. Daehwi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Seongwoo.

"Pasangan?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Bukankah merek aterlihat seperti pasangan? Mereka selalu bertengkar, tetapi mereka cepat baikan juga." Jawab Seongwoo.

"Karena dia tidak tahan berjauhan dariku." Ujar Samuel sambil merangkul Jihoon. Lelaki manis yang dirangkulnya mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Tidak perlu melakukan itu, kau sudah manis Park Jihoon." Ujar Samuel sambil membekap mulut Jihoon.

" _Yak!_ " Samuel berteriak ketika Jihoon menggigit tangannya. Jihoon menatapnya dengan tajam saat tangan Samuel terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Rasakan." Cibir Jihoon puas.

"Tanganku berdarah." Ujar Samuel sambil menutup tangannya yang digigit Jihoon. Lelaki manis itu panik seketika mendnegarnya.

"Benarkah? _Mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terluka. Biar ku lihat." Ucap Jihoon panik. Samuel membuka tangannya.

"Ternyata kau sangat perhatian kepadaku." Ujar Samuel sambil tertawa melihat Jihoon yang sebal.

" _Yak!_ " Jihoon segera pergi meninggalkan Samuel dan yang lainnya. Dia menyimpan tasnya lalu memainkan ponselnya. Samuel yang masih tertawa segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Daehwi memperhatikan setiap gerakan mereka.

"Apakah mereka sudah berpacaran?" Tanya Daniel.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Seongwoo.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Daehwi kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka sangat dekat." Ucap Seongwoo.

"Tapi jika mereka berpacaran, mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang paling menggemaskan." Puji Daniel dan diberi anggukkan oleh Seongwoo. Daehwi hanya terdiam sambil menatap keduanya sendu. Ya. Daehwi menyukai Samuel saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Perasaannya kepada Samuel adalah alasan dia tidak bisa membuka hatinya untuk Jinyoung.

Saat hari sudah mulai senja, anak-anak ekskul _dance_ segera keluar untuk menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Samuel dan Jihoon sudah becanda sejak tadi. Mereka berdua memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Jihoon tidak bisa marah terlalu lama kepada Samuel.

Daehwi meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal. Ia berlari kecil menuju halte bus karena langit sudah mulai meneteskan air hujan. Dia menutup kepalanya menggunakan tangan. Saat sedang berlari, sebuah payung menutupi kepalanya. Daehwi mengangkat kepalanya.

" _Aigoo…_ Apakah aku harus ikut ekskul ini juga agar bisa memastikan kau tidak kehujanan?" Ucap orang pembawa payung tadi. Daehwi terdiam menatap orang di hadapannya yang menatapnya datar.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi jangan menatapku terlalu lama, hujan semakin deras." Ujar orang tadi lalu menggenggam tangan Daehwi.

" _Yak_ Bae Jin Young!" Teriak Daehwi. Jinyoung membalikkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa aku merindukanmu?" Ujar Daehwi mulai menangis. Jinyoung mendekati Daehwi.

"Ada apa? Kau terluka?" Tanya Jinyoung panik. Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki imut itu menangis semakin kencang, lalu Jinyoung segera memeluknya dengan erat. Jinyoung sangat khawatir jika Daehwi sakit atau terluka.

" _Yak!_ Katakan sesuatu! Jangan menangis saja!" Ucap Jinyoung takut.

"Aku pusing bodoh." Isak Daehwi. Jinyoung memberikan payungnya kepada Daehwi. Lelaki imut itu menatap Jinyoung bingung. Kemudian Jinyoung menyimpan paksa payungnya di tangan Daehwi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Daehwi bingung. Jinyoung berjongkok di depan Daehwi. Lelaki imut itu masih bingung melihatnya.

"Naiklah! Kau ingin aku juga sakit?" Ucap Jinyoung. Daehwi segera menaiki punggung Jinyoung.

"Apakah berat badanmu naik?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Turunkan aku!" Bentak Daehwi.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Jinyoung sambil terus berjalan.

"Kau bilang aku berat." Dengus Daehwi.

"Siapa yang bilang? Aku hanya bertanya apakah berat badanmu naik." Jawaban Jinyoung itu membuat Daehwi mencibir. Sedangkan lelaki beraura gelap itu hanya tertawa.

.

.

Wajah Jinyoung terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Jihoon yang sedang bersamanya terus bertanya karena khawatir, tetapi Jinyoung bilang jika dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Badanmu panas Bae Jinyoung." Ujar Jihoon sambil memegang kening Jinyoung.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Jinyoung sambil memegang tangan Jihoon.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Ucap Jihoon.

"Lelaki manis ini khawatir padaku?" Kekeh Jinyoung.

"Eiii… Kau masih saja bisa becanda disaat seperti ini." Dengus Jihoon. Jinyoung hanya tertawa.

"Kau harus ke UKS." Jihoon menarik tangan Jihoon.

"Tanganmu sangat dingin. Kau demam Bae Jinyoung." Ujar Jihoon.

"Aku tidak apa…" Dan akhirnya Jinyoung tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Jihoon yang panik segera meminta pertolongan. Tetapi masalahnya dia sekolah sedang sepi. Semua anak-anak sedang belajar. Jihoon dan Jinyoung ditugaskan untuk mengambil bola basket di ruangan guru. Dengan terpaksa Jihoon membawa tubuh tinggi Jinyoung seorang diri. Sesampainya di UKS, Jihoon segera membaringkan tubuh tinggi Jinyoung. Kemudian ia pergi untuk membawa kompresan. Setelah itu Jihoon pergi untuk melaporkannya ke guru olahraga mereka.

Setelah pelajaran olahraga selesai, Jihoon kembali ke UKS. Sayangnya Daehwi tidak sekolah karena sakit. Jika Daehwi tahu, mungkin dia akan sangat panik. Jihoon kembali merawat Jinyoung dengan telaten. Saat sedang mengompres kening Jinyoung, tiba-tiba tangan Jinyoung memegang tangan Jihoon.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Jihoon sambil memegang pipi Jinyoung yang masih terasa panas. Jinyoung masih memejamkan matanya. Kemudian Jinyoung menarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Seonho yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Guanlin. Jihoon yang kaget segera memalingkan wajahnya dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jinyoung yang masih belum sadarkan sepenuhnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Jihoon gugup.

"Jujur saja." Ucap Seonho sambil memapah Guanlin yang terlihat jalan dengan terpincang-pincang.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" Tanya Jihoon mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Kau tadi tidak lihat jika aku terjatuh saat berman basket?" Tanya Guanlin. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja Jihoon _hyung_ tidak fokus, karena Jinyoung _hyung_ sedang sakit." Ujar Seonho. Jihoon langsung menggeleng.

"Dimana Daehwi _hyung?_ Aku kira dia akan sangat panik dan pasti akan mengomel." Celetuk Seonho.

"Daehwi tidak masuk, dia sednag sakit." Jawab Jihoon.

"Daehwi _hyung_ dan Baejin _hyung_ bisa sakit di hari yang bersamaan. Mereka jodoh." Ucapan Seonho itu membuat Guanlin dan Jihoon tertawa.

"Lalu apakah kita tidak berjodoh karena hanya aku yang sakit?" Tanya Guanlin. Seonho segera menggeleng cepat.

"Aku juga sakit melihatmu seperti ini." Ucap Seonho malu-malu. Guanlin segera mencubit pipi Seonho gemas. Saat Seonho mengobati Guanlin sambil berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba Jinyoung membuka matanya. Genggaman tangannya di lengan Jihoon terasa bergerak.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ujar Jihoon kaget.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Jinyoung lemas.

"UKS." Jawab Jihoon dengan sisa rasa paniknya. Jinyoung mengucek matanya pelan.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" Tanya Seonho yang juga ikut kaget melihat Jinyoung yang sudah sadarkan diri.

"Aku kemarin kehujanan." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya tubuhmu?" Cibir Jihoon. Jinyoung hanya tertawa lemas mendengarnya.

.

.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Euiwoong pada Seonho yang baru saja datang.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak ikut makan siang. Biasanya kau yang paling semangat." Ujar Samuel.

"Aku baru saja selesai merawat Guanlin _hyung_." Jawab Seonho.

"Guanlin _hyung_ kenapa?" Tanya Samuel.

"Dia tadi terjatuh saat bermai basket, lalu kakinya terluka." Jawab Seonho.

"Bukankah Gualin _hyung_ sekelas dengan Jihoon _hyung_?" Tanya Samuel lagi. Seonho mengangguk.

"Tadi aku melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa." Bisik Seonho. Samuel dan Euiwoong segera mendekat karena penasaran.

"Tadi aku melihat Jinyoung _hyung_ memeluk Jihoon _hyung_." Bisik Seonho. Samuel tiba-tiba batuk karena tersedak oleh liurnya sendiri.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Euiwoong. Seonho mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kau tidak salah lihat?" Tanya Samuel memastikan.

"Tidak. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Tanya saja kepada Guanlin _hyung_." Ucap Seonho. Samuel terdiam sejenak.

"Apakah mereka berpacaran?" Tanya Euiwoong.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ujar Samuel cepat.

"Mengapa kau bilang seperti itu?" Tanya Seonho.

"Hah? Aku hanya berasumsi." Jawab Samuel asal.

"Jika mereka berpacaran, bagaimana dengan Daehwi?" Tanya Euiwoong

"Entahlah. Aku bingung dengan kisah cinta kalian." Ujar Seonho kepada Samuel. Lelaki berparas asing itu terlihat memasang wajah bingungnya. Samuel hanya terdiam, memikirkan apa yang diomongkan oleh Seonho tadi tentang Jihoon dan Jinyoung. Sebenarnya Samuel sudah tahu jika Jihoon tidak bisa ikut makan siang, tapi dia tidak tahu jika Jihoon menemani Jinyoung yang sedang sakit.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Samuel menunggu Jihoon di depan kelasnya. Jihoon tersenyum kaku saat melihat Samuel. Sedangkan lelaki berparas asing itu tersenyum sangat lebar, membuat Jihoon tidak enak dan merasa bersalah.

" _Kajja_." Ujar Samuel sambil merangkul Jihoon.

"Tadi kau kenapa tidak ikut makan siang?" Tanya Samuel di tengah perjalanan. Jihoon terdiam sejenak.

"A… Aku… Aku tadi merawat Jinyoung di UKS." Jawab Jihoon. Samuel segera membelalakkan matanya, pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kau berdua dengan Jinyoung _hyung?_ " Protes Samuel.

" _Mianhae_." Ucap Jihoon dengan nada yang penuh penyesalan.

"Aku ingin sakit juga jika seperti itu." Ucap Samuel dan mendapatkan pukulan dari Jihoon. Samuel meringis kesakitan karena pukulan Jihoon.

"Mengapa kau memukulku?" Ringis Samuel.

"Karena kau bilang kau ingin sakit." Jawab Jihoon kesal.

"Apakah aku salah?" Tanya Samuel lagi.

"Sangat salah." Dengus Jihoon.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh berduaan denganmu?" Tanya Samuel lagi, dia sengaja membuat Jihoon kesal, karena Jihoon sangat imut ketika dia kesal. Dan juga Samuel ingin mendengar jika Jihoon khawatir kepadanya.

"Pokoknya kau salah." Ucap Jihoon lalu berjalan mendahului Samuel. Lelaki berparas asing itu segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jihoon.

" _Wae?_ Katakan apa salahku." Ujar Samuel. Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Samuel. Keduanya terdiam. Samuel menunggu ucapan yang akan keluar dari bibir Jihoon.

"Jangan pernah sakit. Aku tidak mau melihatmu kesakitan. Wajahmu akan bertambah jelek saat kau pucat. Kau sangat jelek ketika kau sedang kesakitan. Membayangkannya saja sudah tidak mau, apalagi jika itu terjadi sungguhan. Pokoknya jangan pernah sakit." Ucap Jihoon kesal. Samuel tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu ia memeluk Jihoon dengan erat. Mereka berada di tempat sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

"Bodoh. Mengapa kau tidak mengerti maksudku?" Dengus Jihoon. Samuel tertawa sambil mengusap rambut Jihoon.

"Jika kau sakit, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ujar Jihoon.

"Jangan pernah sakit." Samuel hanya tertawa mendengar Jihoon yang terus saja berbicara.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Samuel masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Apalagi?" Tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Misalnya kau tadi berpelukan dengan Jinyoung di UKS mungkin." Ucapan Samuel itu membuat Jihoon segera melepaskan pelukannya. Jihoon menatap Samuel.

"Ka… Kau tahu?" Tanya Jihoon. Samuel mengangkat bahunya.

"Instingku mengatakan begitu." Jawab Samuel sambil tertawa.

"Ahh… Yoo Seonho. Anak ayam itu memang biang gosip." Dengus Jihoon.

"Mengapa? Jadi itu benar?" Tanya Samuel. Jihoon mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kau sekarang tidak akan memaafkanku?" Tanya Samuel. Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya, seharusnya dia yang berkata begitu.

"Karena sekarang aku sakit." Ucapan Samuel itu membuat Jihoon segera memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud memeluknya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dia akan memelukku." Ujar Jihoon. Samuel tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atau Jinyoung _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan semuanya kepadaku, tidak peduli apapun itu, tolong katakan saja kepadaku, aku tidak mau kita menyimpan rahasia." Ucap Samuel sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Jihoon. Samuel melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap mata Jihoon.

"Maaf." Ujar Jihoon pelan. Samuel segera mengecup pipi Jihoon gemas. Lelaki manis itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang terbelalak. Wajahnya bersemu dan membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Samuel kembali mengecup pipi Jihoon.

" _Yak."_ Ujar Jihoon yang wajahnya sudah merah bak kepiting.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Samuel dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mengapa kau selalu menciumku secara spontan?" Ujar Jihoon sambil menutupi wajahna yang masih terasa panas. Samuel tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Itu hukuman untukmu." Ucap Samuel.

"Kau…" Belum sempat Jihoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Samuel sudah mengecup bibir Jihoon. Bibir mereka bersentuhan selama beberapa detik. Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Kemudian Samuel melepaskan bibirnya.

"Mengapa kau memejamkan mata _hyung?_ " Kekeh Samuel. Wajah Jihoon sudah merah padam. Jihoon benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Menyebalkan." Dengus Jihoon, lalu segera pergi karena ia benar-benar malu. Samuel tertawa kencang melihat Jihoon yang malu.

"Tidak usah tertawa." Dengus Jihoon. Samuel malah tertawa semakin keras, lalu ia segera mengejar kekasih manisnya itu.

"Jangan mengikutiku." Dengus Jihoon sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hatiku mengatakan untuk mengikutimu." Kekeh Samuel.

"Menjijikkan." Cibir Jihoon. Samuel kembali tertawa, lalu merangkul Jihoon.

"Lepaskan." Ujar Jihoon kesal.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Samuel dengan nada riang.

"Kau marah?" Goda Samuel.

"Tidak." Jawab Jihoon ketus.

"Sepertinya iya." Entah mengapa Samuel menjadi lebih menyebalkan menurut Jihoon.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah." Ucapan Samuel itu membuat langkah Jihoon terhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Samuel.

"Aku harus apa agar kau tidak marah?" Tanya Jihoon kesal.

"Apakah aku bilang aku marah?" Ujar Samuel sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kau bilang tadi kau marah." Ujar Jihoon.

"Tidak." Jawab Samuel. Lalu giliran Jihoon yang mengecup bibir Samuel.

"Itu permintaan maafku. Jangan pernah mengungkit tentang Bae Jinyoung lagi." Dengus Jihoon lalu pergi. Samuel mematung karena mendapatkan kecupan dari Jihoon, lalu dia segera mengejar Jihoon karena terlalu senang.

" _Hyung_ tunggu aku." Ucap Samuel senang. Jihoon semakin mempercepat jalannya, tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah merona.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Jihoon ketus.

" _Saranghae_." Ujar Samuel yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Aku membencimu." Jawab Jihoon ketus.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Samuel tidak mempedulikan ucapan Jihoon.

"Terserah saja." Jawab Jihoon.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf ya author update nya lama. Maaf bangeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt. Hidup author sekarang dipenuhi sama REVISI, jadi late update. Terus sebentar lagi author mau UAS juga, jadi bakal late update lagi. Author bener-bener minta maaf sama kalian udah bikin kalian nunggu lama (setiap chapter juga apdet lama kaleee thorrr /ditabok reader/). Maaf juga chapter ini sedikit banget:(((**

 **Don't forget for RnR yaaaa readernim**


End file.
